Felix Felicis
by zahazahar
Summary: Traduction - Quand rien ne va plus, un peu de Felix Felicis peut tout arrangé. Le seul problème, c'est que celui de Santana Lopez a un nom: Brittany S. Pierce. Faberry dans quelques chapitres à suivre.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction autorisée de la fanfiction du même nom, "Felix Felicis" de 35Rhums.

* * *

><p><em>- Noah… je ne ferais pas ton stupide travail.<em>

_- Allez Lopez, tu es la meilleure en Potions, ça ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps de faire ce devoir._

_- Non, Noah… maintenant laisse-moi tranquille._- dit Santana en essayant de prêter attention à ce que disait le professeur Rogue.

_- Allez San… __ne sois pas comme ça__._- dit le jeune homme à voix basse.

_- Laisse-moi tranquille Noah… je ne ferais pas ton travail, en plus je n'ai pas le temps de le faire._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?_- dit Rogue en se retournant pour voir qui parlaient- _Je vois que vous vous débrouiller suffisamment bien pour vous permettre de ne pas prêter attention à mon cours, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Puckerman et Miss Lopez ?_

_- Non Monsieur, excusez moi._- répondirent rapidement les deux jeunes.

_- 10 points de moins à Serpentard pour vos bavardages. Et vous resterez tous les deux à la fin du cours._- dit le professeur qui expliqua ensuite aux autres étudiants en quoi consistait une certaine potion.

_- Merci beaucoup Noah…_- dit-elle avec un ton de mépris.

Le cours se termina quelques minutes plus tard et les deux jeunes allèrent au bureau du professeur.

_- Monsieur Puckerman, vous et moi savons très bien que vous n'êtes pas doué en Potions, c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous punir de la même façon que je pensais le faire avec Miss Lopez_- un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune à la crête iroquoise - _vous allez alors être en retenue une semaine avec Monsieur Rusard._- Le sourire du jeune s'effaça immédiatement, Santana fronça les sourcils.- _Quand à vous Miss Lopez, vous devrez être la tutrice d'un de mes élèves._

_- Mais professeur, avec le Quidditch je n'ai pas assez de temps, comment voulez-vous que…_

_- Ce n'est pas mon problème, si vous n'êtes pas tutrice, vous ne serez plus admise à ce cours et vous ne ferez plus partie de l'équipe._

_- Bien…_- dit-elle fâchée

_- Je vous attends demain à 11h dans mon bureau où je vous informerais qui vous devrez aider._

Dès que le professeur s'arrêta de parler, les deux jeunes sortirent de la salle de Potions, Puck regarda rapidement son amie pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais elle était trop fâchée pour qu'elle lui pardonne facilement.

_- Allez Lopez, ce n'est pas si grave !_

_- Tais toi Puckerman, à cause de toi je devrai enseigner les Potions à quelqu'un… tu sais que je déteste les gens, tu t'imagines si c'est à un Sang-de-Bourbe que je dois enseigner !_

_- Je sais…mais bon, j'ai le droit à une semaine avec Rusard, ça aussi ça craint…_- dit-il en la poussant un peu- _on devrait aller manger._

_- Je n'ai pas faim, vas-y toi… on se voit à la salle commune._- dit Santana en se séparant du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, elle commença à se demander à qui elle devra aider en Potions… elle ne connaissait personne, à part quelques joueurs de Quidditch des autres maisons mais personne d'autre. Tout à coup, elle remarqua une jeune qui dansait allégrement dans le couloir. Elle tenta de ne pas sourire, mais elle le fit involontairement.

La jeune était une Poufsouffle… Argh Poufsouffle, il ne pouvait exister une pire maison que celle-ci pensa-t-elle, en plus d'être ennuyants ils étaient plutôt fous. Elle continua son chemin, elle voulait arriver le plus rapidement à la salle commune et y être tranquille.

Son souhait ne tarda pas à se réaliser, puisque quand elle entra dans la salle des Serpentard il n'y avait presque personne, c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à revoir quelques points de Potions et de Botanique mais elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Et quand elle s'y attendait le moins, le jeune iroquois essaya de la réveiller, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux… elle savait qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Rogue mais elle était épuisée.

_- Allez San, il faut que tu te réveilles._- dit le jeune homme.

_- Je te déteste Puckerman…_- dit-elle avec une voix endormie, et elle ouvrit les yeux petit-à-petit. Le jeune homme à la crête iroquoise lui sourit.

_- Il ne te reste que 5 minutes pour arriver au bureau de Rogue._

_- Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt !_

_- J'ai essayé mais tu dors comme une souche Lopez._- dit-il en se moquant pendant qu'elle se levait et cherchait quelques plumes et parchemins, elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune.

Alors qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs, elle vit une fois de plus la jeune danseuse, elle crut la reconnaître pour l'avoir vu jouer à un match de Quidditch mais elle l'ignora. Elle courrait toujours, elle ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue pense qu'elle était une irresponsable, en plus il était le directeur de sa maison, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il pense que n'était pas digne d'être une Serpentard.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit le professeur Rogue qui la regardait avec les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude.

_- Lopez, je vous ai dit que vous deviez être ici à 11h._

_- Je sais professeur, excusez moi._

_- Bon, heureusement pour vous, votre élève n'est pas encore arrivé._- dit-il en gardant le ton sérieux qui le caractérisait. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et Santana reconnut facilement la jeune fille qui entrait.- _Miss Pierce, je vous ai dit que vous deviez être ici à 11h._- dit-il avec les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisé avec Santana.

_- Je sais professeur Rogue, excusez moi._- dit la jeune toujours en souriant.- _Je me suis laissée un peu distraire sur le chemin._

_- Bon, prenez place, vous aussi Lopez._- dit-il en montrant deux chaises face à son bureau. Les deux filles s'assirent sans dire un mot. Santana regarda brièvement la jeune à côté d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus l'ébahirent rapidement.- _Lopez, vous serez la tutrice de Miss Pierce, j'espère que vous_- dit-il en regardant la blonde- _aurez au moins un Acceptable. Dans le cas contraire, Miss Lopez, vous ferez plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, en plus vous ne serez plus admises à ce cours toutes les deux. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?_

_- Oui professeur._- dirent les deux filles à l'unisson.

_- Très bien, vous pouvez sortir maintenant._- dit-il en recommençant à revoir quelques feuilles posées sur son bureau. Les deux jeunes se levèrent et sortirent rapidement de là.

_- Argh… être là-dedans me donne des frissons._- dit la blonde. Santana garda le silence et continua con chemin.- _Je m'appelle Brittany._- dit-elle en la rattrapant rapidement et en lui tendant la main.

_- Santana Lopez…_- dit-elle sans lui serrer la main.

_- Très bien Santana Lopez, c'est un plaisir._

_- En réalité, ce n'est pas du tout un plaisir. A cause de cette stupide punition, il se peut que je ne sois plus dans l'équipe de Quidditch, alors il serait bon que tu apprennes quelque chose._

_- D'accord._- dit-elle en lui souriant. Santana savait qu'elle ne devait pas la regarder, parce que le plus simple geste de la jeune fille la faisait sourire.

_- Alors, eh… demain à 3h à la bibliothèque, ne sois pas en retard._

_- D'accord, à demain._

Santana se dirigea rapidement à la salle commune, elle devait se préparer pour l'entraînement de Quidditch… la saison commençait dans une semaine et le premier match était contre Serdaigle. Serpentard était une bonne équipe, les meilleurs joueurs n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'eux pensa Santana, en plus elle était capitaine cette année, c'est pourquoi ils allaient gagner sans aucun doute.

En arrivant à la salle commune, elle vit Puck avec Lauren et alla à leur rencontre, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre amis à Serpentard. Le jeune à la crête iroquoise la remarqua rapidement et lui demanda :

_- Comment c'était professeur Santana ?_

_- Tais toi Puckerman…_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon_…_ et alors c'est qui?_

__- Une certaine Brittany Pierce… ou quelque chose comme ça. Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle ait un Acceptable en Potions, ou alors je serais virée de l'équipe.__

_- Hum… je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle._

_- Elle est de Poufsouffle._

_- Une bonne raison que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle_- dit le jeune homme en se moquant. Santana ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais cela la dérangea qu'il se moque de Brittany, elle paraissait être sympathique.

_- Ça suffit Puckerman, prépare-toi, on doit aller s'entraîner._

_- Comme tu voudras capitaine._

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch, et rapidement Santana comprit que la journée irait de mal en pis.

_- Fabray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_- dit Santana presque en criant en voyant quelques jeunes en train de se préparer pour s'entraîner.

_- Lopez, aujourd'hui c'est notre tour d'utiliser le terrain._- dit la blonde qui faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle.

_- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Le professeur Rogue nous a dit que c'était notre tour._- dit un jeune qui s'appelait Theodore.

_- Le professeur Flitwick a écrit ceci._- dit-elle en lançant un bout de parchemin.

_- Ça m'est égal Fabray, sors de ce terrain tout de suite._- dit Santana, furieuse.

_- Tu comptes désobéir aux ordres d'un professeur, Lopez ?_- dit-elle pour la gêner.

_- C'est bon… utilise le terrain_- dit Santana, toujours furieuse.

_- Mais San…_- dit rapidement le jeune homme à la crête iroquoise.

_- Vous en avez besoin plus que nous, parce qu'on va vous massacrer._- dit Santana avant de s'éloigner sans recevoir par avance l'approbation de toute son équipe._- on s'en va._- tous les jeunes obéirent.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à la salle commune fut silencieux, personne ne voulait dire la moindre chose. Ils savaient que quand Santana s'énervait, il fallait mieux ne rien dire du tout. Mais malgré tout, Santana n'était pas si furieuse que ça, bien sûr que ça la dérangeait que Quinn Fabray fourre son nez partout rien que pour l'énerver, mais elle s'y était habitué.

Et une fois de plus, elle la vit. Ses cheveux blonds paraissaient flotter dans les airs alors que la jeune fille marchait, sa taille et sa silhouette svelte attirèrent rapidement l'attention de la jeune brune.

_- Puck…_- dit-elle presque en murmurant. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle rapidement._- c'est elle._- dit-elle en faisant un geste de la tête.

_- Wow… elle est très belle, ça me surprend que je ne la connaisse pas._- Santana ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle eu un désir énorme de frapper le jeune homme… ça aurait été peut-être la pire erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre.-_ Elle a peut-être besoin de faire la connaissance de Puckosaurus !_

_- Argh s'il te plaît, c'est une Poufsouffle… même toi tu ne te le pardonnerais pas._- dit-elle. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement qu'il sorte avec elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi… mais elle voulait la protéger.

_- Tu as raison Lopez… en plus les filles de Serpentard sont bien meilleures._- dit-il en lui donnant la serrant dans ses bras.

_- Lâche-moi…_- dit Santana en riant. Le garçon sourit et la laissa.

_- Regarde… elle vient par ici._- dit le jeune homme. Dans la seconde qui suivit Santana se retourna et la vit se rapprocher, elle tenta de paraitre tranquille et ne sut pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse.

_- Salut Santana Lopez._- dit la jeune Poufsouffle.

_- Salut Brittany._

_- Je voulais juste confirmer l'heure de…_

_- A 3h._- dit rapidement la brune.

_- C'est d'accord, on se voit donc là-bas._- dit-elle en souriant avant de continuer son chemin.

_- Elle n'a pas l'air très futée, San_- dit le jeune iroquois- _j'espère que tu seras une bonne prof parce que ça va être difficile qu'elle ait un Acceptable._

_- Tais toi Puckerman._- dit-elle fâchée, et une fois de plus Santana voulu taper son ami, parce qu'il l'offensait, il ne la connaissait même pas… bon, en réalité elle non plus ne la connaissait pas, mais il ne devrait pas l'offenser. Elle était spéciale, pensa Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien, comme vous avez l'air d'apprécier cette fanfic, je vais continuer à la traduire ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews.

* * *

><p>Ce qui dérangeait le plus Santana, c'était le brouhaha qu'il y avait dans la grande salle… ce brouhaha de rires et de blagues à deux balles, de bruit d'assiettes et de verres, tout ce bruit la troublait, c'est pour cela qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner toujours seule. Puck s'y était habitué, et c'est ainsi que chaque matin, il laissait Santana prendre son petit-déjeuner seule. Il savait que Santana n'était pas très amicale, mais contrairement aux autres, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était une mauvaise personne…<p>

Santana était dans la grande salle, seule… mais cette fois c'était différent, la jeune femme regardait directement la table de Poufsouffle, cherchant quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Elle y était, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus la faisait se distinguer des autres… du moins c'est ce que pensait Santana. La jeune brune regardait Brittany qui partait avec beaucoup d'énergie à ses camarades. Santana crut en reconnaître quelques uns, les joueurs de Quidditch étaient les personnes qu'elle connaissait le plus… en réalité elle ne connaissait que ces personnes là.

Elle reconnut un certain Sam… avec la bouche qu'il avait, il serait stupide de ne pas le reconnaître, à côté de lui il y avait deux jeunes asiatiques, et à côté d'eux se trouvait Brittany.

_- Hey San…_- dit Puck, ce qui fit sursauter Santana_- Wow, tranquille !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Puck ?_- demanda-t-elle avec un peu ennuyée.

_- Qui est-ce que tu regardes ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas._

_- Quelqu'un plait à Santana Lopez ?_- la dérangea le jeune homme.

_- Noah, il est grand temps que tu grandisses un peu._- dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraitre dérangée.

_- C'est celui avec la grande bouche ? Ou l'asiatique ? Ou ce petit gros là-bas ?_

_- Ça suffit Noah, je ne regardais personne, en plus tu aurais déjà du t'en aller ou tu arriveras en retard à ton cours de Divination._

_- Tu gâches toujours la moindre distraction Lopez._- dit le jeune homme. Santana lui offrit alors un sourire narquois. Le jeune lui en rendit un, en tentant de l'imiter pendant qu'il s'éloignait mais tout à coup il se retourna-_ Il y a entraînement aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oui Puckerman. A 5h. Si tu arrives en retard…_

_- Je sais, je sais… endoloris._- ria-t-il.

- _Exactement.-_ dit-elle en regardant à nouveau la table des Poufsouffle. Mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle maudit cela en silence, prit ses affaires et alla à son premier cours.

Soins aux créatures magiques, ça n'avait jamais été son fort… elle détestait ce cours. Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus c'était de devoir assister au cours avec les Gryffondors… argh Gryffondor.

_- Professeur Hagrid, vous êtes sûr que nous ne souffrirons d'aucun mal si ce __veracrasse __nous touche ?_- dit une jeune Gryffondor. Santana la reconnut aussitôt, c'était Rachel Berry… elle commentait les matchs de Quidditch-_ sincèrement je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutiles._

_- Pff… il ne t'arrivera rien._- dit Santana.

_- Miss Lopez a raison, il te t'arrivera rien… les veracrasses sont des créatures inoffensives._- dit Hagrid.

Santana se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, elle n'en pouvait plus… Ces Gryffondors lui faisait perdre patiente, cette Rachel voulait toujours être le centre de toutes les attentions, en plus elle était toujours en train de pleurer pour un certain Finn… Ce garçon était… était désagréable, Santana ne pouvait le décrire autrement. Et ce Finn était le demi-frère d'un garçon gay… Kurt. Argh, Sangs-de-bourbe, pensa Santana. Tous ces Gryffondors ne la fermaient jamais, ils se baladaient toujours en chantant et en faisant du bruit…

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, le cours était déjà terminé. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le château, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller à la salle commune et ne rien y faire. Mais tout à coup, elle se souvint qu'elle devait donner un cours de Potions à la blonde. Elle changea ainsi de chemin et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à y arriver, et elle la vit assisse et lisant un livre. Rien qu'à la voir, la jeune blonde lui sourit.

_- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre._- dit Santana.

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps._- dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire_- Salut Santana Lopez._

_- Salut Brittany_- dit-elle en souriant. _- tu peux m'appeler Santana, le « Lopez » n'est pas nécessaire._

_- D'accord Santana._

_- Très bien, on va commencer par les potions simples._- dit Santana.

Après plusieurs minutes, Santana posa quelques question à Brittany pour voir si elle avait comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui enseigner. Brittany répondit correctement à toutes les questions. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Tu es une très bonne prof._- dit Brittany en offrant un sourire à la brune.

_- Merci beaucoup._- dit Santana en baisant la tête.

_- On t'a dit que tu as de très beaux yeux ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Que tu as de très beaux yeux._- répéta Brittany. Santana garda la tête baissée, mais Brittany la baissa aussi pour voir ses yeux._- C'est sûr et certain._

_- Je dois m'en aller…_- dit Santana rapidement._- eh… demain à 3h._- dit-elle en sortant au plus vite de la bibliothèque.

Quel genre de personnes peut dire ce genre de choses… depuis toutes ces années, personne ne le avait dit quelque chose de gentil… peut-être qu'elle en était en partie la faute… presque tout le monde avait peur d'elle et elle adorait cela, mais elle pensait aussi au fait que personne ne lui avait jamais demander de sortir avec elle, et personne ne lui avait déjà dit quelque chose d'aussi joli comme venait de le faire cette fille.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte des cachots dans lesquels se trouvait la maison Serpentard, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra rapidement, elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que 15 minutes pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, c'est pourquoi elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, se changea et prit son balai.

Elle demandait toujours pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait courir tout le temps, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas danser tranquillement comme Brittany dans les couloirs… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à Brittany.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit ses coéquipiers de Serpentard en train de s'échauffer, elle se sentit un peu soulagée parce qu'au moins ces jeunes montraient un peu d'enthousiasme.

_- Très bien les garçons, approchez vous._- Dit Santana en interrompant l'échauffement des jeunes qui s'approchèrent tous. - _Je veux que vous sachiez que vendredi… on va les massacrer ses Serdaigles. Et cette coupe est à nous._- une grande acclamation surgit et Santana, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentit touchée._- Très bien, montez tous sur vos balais… mercredi je vous dirais qui feront partie de l'équipe de vendredi._- tous obéirent, excepté Puck qui se retrouva très vite à côté d'elle.

- _Hey San… pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ?_

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Puckerman, je suis comme d'habitude._- dit-elle rapidement, alors que le jeune homme fronça les sourcils-_ Va t'entraîner ou sinon, tu ne feras pas partie de l'équipe._- dit-elle en montant sur son balai et en se dirigeant au centre du terrain.

Cela faisait longtemps que Santana voulait être capitaine, depuis que Rogers était parti de Poudlard, et ses coéquipiers avaient décidé de la nommé capitaine, maintenant elle n'était plus seulement un poursuiveur, bien sûr que non. Santana ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais jouer au Quidditch était la seule façon qu'elle avait de se sentir spéciale, tous la respectaient et avaient confiance en ses décisions.

Alors qu'elle volait dans les airs, regardant comment ses coéquipiers s'entraînaient, elle remarqua que quelqu'un les observait, une chevelure blonde était la seule chose qu'elle put voir, Fabray… a été la première personne à laquelle elle pensa et une fureur incontrôlable l'envahit, en volant elle se dirigea là où était assise la fille.

_- Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_- Entendit-elle, c'était Puck qui lui venait de lui criait. Mais évidement elle décida de l'ignorer.

Quand elle arriva aux tribunes, elle remarqua que la jeune femme n'était autre que Brittany. Sa rage disparu rapidement, mais elle se rendit compte que tous ses coéquipiers la regardait, ils savaient que personne n'avait le droit d'assister aux entraînements des autres maisons… et avaient aveuglement confiance en Santana qui allait résoudre ce problème.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_- dit Santana en essayant de paraître gênée._- Qui t'as envoyé ici pour nous espionner ?_

_- Personne… personne ne m'a envoyé ici, je voulais juste voir comment vous jouez._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire… tu es une Poufsouffle._

_- Je n'ai rien fait de mal._

_- __Ça__ serait mieux que tu partes_- dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, elle savait que les autres l'observaient. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se comporter méchamment avec elle_- S'il te plait_- ajouta-t-elle de manière presque inaudible.

_- D'accord_- dit Brittany, et elle s'en alla très vite.

Santana revint au centre du terrain, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal. Elle savait que Brittany n'aurait jamais rien fait de mal. Ses coéquipiers lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos et l'applaudirent.

_- Bien joué Lopez_- dit un garçon appelé Bradley_- on savait que cette Poufsouffle allait s'en aller._

_- C'est vrai, on l'a sûrement envoyé nous espionner_- dit une jeune nommée Hannah.

_- Bon allez, c'est bon… continuez de vous entraîner_- dit Santana. L'entraînement se déroula sans aucun autre problème, les jeunes avaient tous fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que Santana les choisissent pour le match du vendredi.

Après plusieurs minutes, toute l'équipe de Serpentard sortit du terrain. Quelques garçons parlèrent à Santana en essayant de la convaincre qu'ils seraient utiles pour le match, mais à vrai dire Santana ne se demandait seulement pourquoi Brittany était venue ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour suivant, Santana prenait son petit-déjeuner, une fois de plus, seule. Et comme la veille, son regard ne se détacha pas la table de Poufsouffle… le seul problème était que Brittany n'y était pas. C'est pourquoi elle décida de manger rapidement et de se rendre à son cours, sans avoir à courir. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu profiter pleinement de son petit-déjeuner, Quinn lui fit face.

_- Qui penses tu qui t'espionne… franchement Lopez, ce n'est pas nécessaire de t'espionner pour savoir que ton équipe craint._- dit rapidement Quinn.

_- Dis ce que tu veux Fabray… je n'ai pas envie de parler avec des idiotes aujourd'hui._- dit Santana avant de regarder à nouveau son assiette.

_- Ok, c'est bon… mais la prochaine fois ne fais du mal à Brittany, c'est bien clair ?_

_- Excuse-moi ? Je n'ai pas fais de mal à Brittany._- dit-elle fâchée. Comment pouvait-elle faire cette accusation, elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser cette fille… ou peut-être que ses mots ont étés trop durs.

_- Tous les Serpentards se pavanent en parlant de la façon de laquelle tu t'es débarrassée d'elle._- dit Quinn lentement. Ces mots la firent réfléchir… peut-être que ses mots la blessaient. Elle s'arrêta rapidement de manger et se dirigea à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est presque l'un des seuls cours qu'elle avait avec les Poufsouffles.

Et comme d'habitude, elle courrait dans les couloirs du château, en essayant de trouver Brittany… elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille la faisait se sentir meilleure, elle était comme son alter ego, elle la maintenait apaisée… c'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir menant à la classe, un jeune s'approcha d'elle.

_- Euh… Santana Lopez ?_- dit le garçon avec un certain doute.

- _Oui…_- dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais très vite elle se souvint qu'elle avait vu ce garçon avec Brittany, et décida de faire l'effort de ne pas s'éloigner de lui.

_- Euh… et bien, je m'appelle Sam Evans… et euh…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Ce qu'il se passe c'est que Brittany m'a demandé de te donner ceci_- dit le garçon en lui donnant un parchemin-_ euh…excuse moi._

_- C'est bon…_- dit-elle d'un ton sérieux._- merci_- le garçon fut un peu surprit d'entendre ce mot, mais il s'offrit un sourire et s'en alla. Apparemment, les Poufsouffles sont plutôt aimables pensa Santana.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin, et ne fut pas surprise par l'écriture de cette fille, elle était arrondie et il y avait des cœurs à la place des points sur les "i".

_Chère Santana,_

_Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas venir à notre cours aujourd'hui._

_Brittany S. Pierce._

Santana regarda la carte durant quelques secondes.- _Est-ce que tout cela est de ma faute ?_- se demanda la brune. -_ Lui faire du mal est la dernière chose que je pourrais souhaiter…-_ pensa-t-elle. Elle mit le parchemin dans son sac et reprit son chemin, peut-être qu'elle pourrait la voir pendant leur cours.

Mais quand elle y arriva, elle se rendit compte que Brittany n'y était pas. En revanche, elle vit à nouveau ce Sam… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait en savoir plus à propos de Brittany.

_- Euh… Sam, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ?_

_- Bien sûr-_ dit le jeune homme en souriant. Santana ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce garçon était une espèce de Brittany en masculin.-_ euh… en quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

_- Je voulais savoir si tu sais pourquoi Brittany ne pourra pas venir à notre cours._

_- Je ne le sais pas du tout… aujourd'hui, elle est partie très tôt et n'est pas revenue. Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ça._

_- D'accord, merci beaucoup._

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi._

Santana alla alors rapidement à la bibliothèque, mais avant cela Puck l'appela.

_- San, tu vas où ?_

_- Euh… à la bibliothèque._- dit Santana.

_- D'accord._- dit Puck, douteux.

Santana continua son chemin, et put voir comment Finn parlait avec Berry. C'était impressionnant le fait que ces deux là se disputaient tout le temps, quand elle passa juste à côté d'eux, ils restèrent en silence et lui lancèrent un regard noir. Bien évidemment, elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient ou faisaient, c'est pourquoi elle les regarda seulement avec mépris.

Et quand elle arriva à la bibliothèque, elle chercha des yeux la fille aux yeux bleus, mais malheureusement, elle ne la trouva nulle part. Elle alla alors à la grande bibliothèque et la vit… en train d'essayer d'attraper un livre, elle s'approcha d'elle lentement.

-_ Wingardium Leviosa._- dit Santana, en faisant en sorte que le livre que voulait Brittany tombe dans ses bras. Brittany se retourna pour voir qui l'avait aidé. Et quand elle vit Santana, un sourire se dessina spontanément sur son visage.

_- Merci beaucoup Santana._- dit la jeune fille. Santana se limita à lui offrir un sourire en retour.

_- Brittany… je… je voudrais te parler._

_- C'est à propos de la raison qui fait que je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oui… c'est que…_

_- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas pour cela Santana._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ce n'est pas pour ce que disent les autres, ça ne m'a pas du tout vexée ce que tu m'as dit hier._- Santana était stupéfaite, cette fille était une espèce de devineresse ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_- Bon… j'aimerais aussi te présenter mes excuses… parce que j'ai été très…_

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Santana_- dit-elle en souriant une fois de plus_- Mais, je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui._

_- D'accord… _- dit Santana un peu triste.

_- Je dois m'en aller maintenant, j'espère te revoir bientôt._- dit Brittany.

_- Au revoir._- dit Santana.

Brittany sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, et quand elle la vit, Rachel s'approcha d'elle, Brittany était très sociable, elle avait beaucoup d'amis d'autres maisons… ou plutôt de toutes les maisons sauf Serpentard. Pour dire vrai, aucune personne des autres maisons n'était ami avec des Serpentards.

_- Brittany… comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien, et toi ?_

_- Et bien… Finn et moi avons eu une autre dispute._

_- Mais Rach…_

_- En fait ça n'a pas d'importante Britt… euh je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien._

_- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ?_- dit-elle joyeusement.

_- Je ne sais pas… tout le monde dit que Santana… euh qu'elle… qu'elle t'a fait du mal._

_- Ça ne fait rien Rachel. Je vais bien._

_- Génial parce qu'aujourd'hui on l'a vu et on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder du air méprisant._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Santana ne vous a rien fait de mal._

_- Mais elle n'a pas le droit de te maltraiter ainsi Britt._

_- Elle ne m'a pas maltraité_- dit-elle sérieusement-_ c'est simplement une erreur… euh je dois y aller Rachel.- _dit rapidement Brittany-_ on en reparle plus tard._

Santana retourna à la salle commune des Serpentards, elle y fit quelques devoirs qu'elle avait à faire et elle commença aussi à penser aux joueurs qu'elle pourrait mettre dans l'équipe… mais elle pensa aussi à Brittany.

Brittany était différente de tous ceux qu'elle avait connus, elle était sincère et gentille. En plus elle ne la jugeait pas et ne se fiait pas à sa réputation, elle lui souriait comme personne ne lui avait sourit… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait importer qu'elle soit une Poufsouffle, elle semblait être la seule amie qu'elle avait dans cette école… elles n'étaient pas des amies très intimes, mais Santana sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire un peu confiance.

Quand Santana revint à la réalité, elle remarqua qu'il y avait de petits cœurs sur son parchemin et c'est ainsi elle resta pratiquement en état de choc.

_- Ce n'est pas possible… bien sûr que non_._-_ dit-elle à voix haute. Elle se leva rapidement, elle voulait s'aérer un peu l'esprit, ou penser clairement à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et prit son balai… voler était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour s'aérer l'esprit, sentir le vent giflé son visage, elle semblait être si tranquille dans les airs.

C'est ainsi qu'elle alla au terrain de Quidditch… là-bas elle commença à voler d'un bout à l'autre, faire de petits cercles dans les airs, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, tout.

_- Ce n'est pas possible… je ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de choses… elle… c'est elle, premièrement il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. Et deuxièmement c'est une Poufsouffle… que vont penser les autres de moi ?_

Elle continuait ainsi à faire des tours, elle continuait de penser à elle, elle continuait de s'imaginer des choses… jusqu'à ce que d'un coup une autre idée lui vint en tête.

_- Et si elle ressentait les mêmes choses pour moi… non, c'est impossible… qui pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi, je suis détestable._

Finalement elle se lassa de voler et descendit sur le terrain… une brise fit ondulé ses cheveux et elle sentit les rayons du soleil brillaient sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle voulait avoir une quelconque explication de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais pour dire vrai elle ne comprenait même pas… elle n'avait que des doutes et des craintes de quelque chose qui ne se passait peut-être que dans sa tête. Tout à coup, elle entendit une musique… elle provenait des environs du terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'y dirigea et vit Brittany qui dansait allégrement. Et comme par magie un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un petit rire.

Santana n'arrivait pas croire à quel point elle était belle quand elle dansait, c'était comme si elle flottait vraiment dans les airs. Et elle admira durant quelques secondes…

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_- dit Brittany sans s'arrêter de danser. Santana ne savait pas si elle s'adressait à elle ou si elle parlait toute seule, c'est pourquoi elle ne répondit pas_- Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_- bien sûr qu'elle s'adressait à elle, non ? Elle avait l'impression que Brittany savait tout ce qu'elle faisait ou penser.

_- Euh… je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre-_ dit Santana nerveusement. Le ton de la voix de la brune eu l'effet d'arrêter Brittany de danser, après quelques secondes elle la regarda._- Je suis désolée._- répéta Santana.

_- C'est bon…_- dit-elle en s'approchant un peu de Santana, la brune baissa le regard immédiatement, c'était comme si Brittany était la seule personne au monde capable de réussir à faire en sorte que la brune rougisse.

_- Euh… maintenant je… je vais m'en aller_- dit Santana en se retournant.

_- Attends_- dit Brittany-_ Santana ne t'en vas pas.-_ et une fois de plus comme si elle était sous l'influence de l'imperium, elle s'arrêta.-_ Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir aujourd'hui à notre cours._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Britt… je veux dire Brittany._- Santana sentait son cœur battre rapidement.

_- C'est juste que tout ne va pas pour le mieux…_

_- Sérieusement Brittany ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tout va bien._

_- Non…tout ne va pas pour le mieux…_- dit-elle presque en sanglotant. Santana s'approcha rapidement de la fille.

_- Brittany… quoi qu'il en soit, tout ira bien._- dit-elle en essayant de l'offrir son plus beau sourire. Brittany ria._- Tu vois. Tout ira bien._- Brittany s'assit sur l'herbe et frappa le sol à côté d'elle, pour que Santana s'assoie. Sans hésitation, Santana s'assit.

_- Santana… est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ?_- dit-elle en baissant le regard pour la première fois.

_- Bien sûr…_- elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur avait commença à battre de plus en plus fort.

_- Quand je te l'aurais dit, ne pense pas que je suis un drôle d'oiseau, s'il te plait._- Santana posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_- Je ne le penserai jamais._- dit Santana en souriant. Brittany lui rendit son sourire une fois de plus.

_- Ce qu'il se passe c'est que… je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant._- Santana se contenta de garder le silence._- et ça ne m'arrive que quand je suis avec toi… c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas aller à notre cours aujourd'hui… euh je… je voulais réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il m'arrivait._- Santana acquiesça timidement._- S'il te plait… ne pense pas de mal de moi… euh je suis désolée._

_- Brittany…_- dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, la jeune la regarda rapidement. Santana remarqua que la jeune fille avait les yeux vitreux, comme si elle essayait de retenir quelques larmes._- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser._- dit Santana en répétant les mêmes mots qu'avait utilisé Brittany à la bibliothèque._- Bon, je… euh… moi aussi j'étais en train de penser… à toi._- les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_- Et qu'en conclus-tu ?_- demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

_- Que moi aussi je ressens des choses seulement pour toi… peut-être que c'est parce que jamais personne n'a été comme ça avec moi… tu… tu es différente._- dit-elle lentement.

_- Toi aussi, tu es différente… tu es une des rares personnes que ne me prend pas pour une folle… tout le monde se moque de moi._

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?_- dit-elle un peu indignée.

_- Je ne sais pas… à chaque fois qu'ils me voient danser ils se moquent de moi… ils se moquent aussi de ce que je dis…_

_- Ce sont des idiots. _- dit Santana fâchée, elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas comprendre pourquoi les gens se moquer de Brittany, elle était si tendre, aimable et amusante… c'était totalement stupide.

_- Bon… ma conclusion est que… tu es spéciale Santana Lopez… si spéciale que mon cœur bat plus rapidement que d'habitude… que tout est plus merveilleux…-_ dit Brittany, en la regardant une fois de plus. Santana n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses, on ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment, ni même dit quelque chose d'aussi joli que cela… elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas prononcer le moindre mot… elle ne savait pas comment lui montrer ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir.

_- Brittany… je voudrais te dire ce que je ressens… mais pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas comment le faire…_- dit-elle en baissant le regard une fois de plus, elle sentait toujours honteuse quand elle parlait à Brittany, c'était comme si la blonde pouvait voir au-delà de sa carapace, au-delà de cette froideur externe et cela la fait se sentir incertaine, sans défense…

_- C'est bon… tu n'as rien à dire…_- dit-elle en lui touchant timidement la jambe. Ce simple effleurement eu pour effet que Santana ressente plus de choses pour elle, que tout ce qu'il l'entourait se figea durant quelques secondes, elle regarda ces jolis et grands yeux… ils étaient si purs et si sincères qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la blonde la regarde toujours ainsi.

_- Si, j'aimerais dire quelque chose… je veux dire quelque chose qui soit aussi beau, quelque chose pour toi…_

_- C'est bon… tu es une Serpentard, vous avez parfois des problèmes avec les sentiments._

_- Je…_- dit-elle en bafouillant, mais à ce moment Brittany s'approcha plus d'elle. Santana s'éloigna un peu, mais Brittany s'approcha à nouveau, et lentement elle lui demanda du regard la permission de s'approcher encore plus. Santana la regarda nerveusement, ce que Brittany prit pour un oui, et ensuite elle mit son oreille contre la poitrine de Santana, elle fut un peu surprise face aux battements de cœur de la brune, mais après quelques secondes elle s'éloigna à nouveau et lui sourit. Santana ne savait pas pourquoi Brittany avait fait cela, mais ça ne lui importait pas, elle ne s'était jamais senti autant à l'aise…

_- Maintenant, je le sais… ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu parles Santana._- dit-elle en revenant à sa position initiale. Santana se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait toute petite à côté de Brittany.

_- Brittany, je crois qu'il serait bon que nous nous en allons…_- dit-elle en se levant. Brittany acquiesça de la tête, et Santana lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse se lever. La main de Brittany était gelée et Santana sentit l'envie de la maintenir à la sienne plus longtemps que prévu… peut-être qu'ainsi elle la ferait tiédir un peu.

Ensuite les deux filles entrèrent dans le château, quelques regards curieux les suivirent sur leur chemin, ce qui fit que Santana ne pensait plus ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_- Euh… Brittany, on se voit bientôt, je dois m'en aller maintenant._- dit-elle rapidement sans la regarder.

_- D'accord…_- dit la blonde avec tristesse-_ on se voit demain ?_

_- J'espère bien… à la bibliothèque ?_

_- A la bibliothèque._

Santana s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la salle commune, quand elle y entra, un jeune homme la regarda.

_- San, tu étais où ?_- dit le jeune homme. Santana ne dit rien et s'assit face à la cheminée, malgré que ses mains étaient tièdes, elle sentait un grand froid._- San…_- répéta Puck.

_- Quoi Puck ?_

_- Tu étais où ?_- demanda-t-il à nouveau.

_- A la bibliothèque…_- mentit-elle-_ Et puis… ça ne te regarde pas ce que je fais._- dit la jeune un peu ennuyé_e.- Une autre question ?… si tu n'en as pas, je peux dire que tu feras partie de l'équipe vendredi._

_- Il se passe quelque chose San… tu es très différente, en plus tu as laissé toutes tes affaires ici._- dit-il en lui montrant quelques parchemins, saturés de cœurs d'ailleurs.

_- Puck, il ne se passe rien._- dit-elle tranquille, rien qu'à voir ces parchemins saturés de cœurs, elle se rappela de Brittany.

_- C'est bon._- dit-il pas très convaincu, mais il préféra renoncer.

Santana se leva et prit les parchemins que Puck lui avait montrés. Elle commença à noter des noms, et à réfléchir à la formation qui les permettraient de gagner le match de Quidditch, pendant qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil Puck s'en aller.

Après quelques minutes, la liste était prête.

_- Votre attention…_- dit-elle en élevant un peu la voix. Très vite, les jeunes s'approchèrent._- j'ai entre mes mains la liste de ceux qui joueront vendredi contre Serdaigle_- tous applaudirent-_ Je souhaite dire à tous… que… que j'espère que vous n'allaient pas me décevoir, et ceux qui ne sont pas pris doivent savoir qu'ils ne sont pas non plus mauvais… votre tour viendra._- dit-elle.

_- Et alors ?_- demanda avec impatiente un élève de troisième année.

_- Et bien… je vais donner vos noms maintenant, Dean_- le garçon sourit- _gardien_- ses amis lui donnèrent des tapes dans le dos et l'applaudirent._- Hannah, Theodore… poursuiveurs, avec moi… Puck et Bradly… batteurs… et bon… notre attrapeur sera Daniel._

Apparemment, tous avaient l'air d'être content du choix de l'équipe qu'avait fait Santana, pour la première fois ils s'approchèrent d'elle et la félicitèrent. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'y était pas habituée, elle leur sourit à tous.

_- Et maintenant… on va aller gagner cette maudite coupe._- cria Puck. Et tous se réjouirent une fois de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, un joyeux noël à tous, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon réveillon. Pour ce qui est de la fanfic, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas plus beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Et le prochain chapitre ne devrait être posté que dans deux semaines car j'aurais bientôt mes partiels et je ne pourrais plus me consacrer à la fic d'ici la fin des exams. Après, je pourrais poster plus régulièrement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Brittany se réveilla tôt et se promena dans le château comme elle le faisait toujours, elle adorait voir à quel point les couloirs étaient déserts… en réalité, elle adorait danser dans les couloirs sans que personne ne la dérange.<p>

Danser était une chose qui faisait vibrer son cœur… il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de décrire cela, danser la rendait heureuse.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle passait ses matins à danser jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci elle décida d'aller avant à la grande salle.

Et comme si c'était son destin, elle la vit… assise toute seule à la table des Serpentards. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau hâlée, son expression de gêne constante et son regard fixé sur son assiette. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit en face d'elle, Santana ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux…

_- Bonjour Santana.-_ dit Brittany. Surprise, Santana leva les yeux.

-_ Salut Brittany_- dit-elle en souriant-_ comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_- Très bien, et toi ?_

_- Maintenant beaucoup mieux… tu veux quelque chose ?_- dit-elle en lui présentant une part de gâteau.

_- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim._- dit-elle tranquille. Santana se contenta d'acquiescer._- Pourquoi es-tu ici si tôt ?-_ demanda Brittany.

_- Je ne sais pas… j'ai seulement ressenti l'envie de venir avant pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, en plus il n'y a pas de bruit. Et toi ?_

_- Étrangement, j'ai eu la même envie._- dit Brittany-_ Tu as quel cours après ?_

_- Divination…-_ dit Santana- _toi aussi, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._- dit Brittany en souriant. Santana se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Petit à petit la grande salle se remplit et Santana remarqua que plusieurs personnes parlaient dans le dos de Brittany, cela la dérangeait énormément, Brittany était une fille sensationnelle, personne ne devrait se moquer d'elle, ni même la déranger.

_- Bon… on se voit plus tard._- dit Brittany en lui touchant la main. Grâce à ce simple geste, Santana sortit de ses pensées et lui sourit une fois de plus.

_- On se voit plus tard._- répéta Santana en voyant la fille s'en aller. Au même instant, elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

_- Salut San._- dit Puck.

_- Salut Puck.-_ dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire-_ Comment vas-tu ?_- Puck fut un peu surprit face à l'amabilité de la jeune fille.

- _Très bien et toi ?_

_- Même si tu ne me crois pas… très bien._- dit-elle en prenant ses affaires.- _Bon, je dois m'en aller maintenant._

_- Attends San… je voudrais parler avec toi._

_- On parlera plus tard Puck…-_ dit-elle en quittant la grande salle.

Santana n'arriva pas en retard à la salle de Divination, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne retrouvait jamais bloquée dans les couloirs bouchés par les étudiants comme cela arrivait à d'autres, c'était surtout parce qu'ils la laissaient passer… peut-être par peur ou par respect, en réalité personne ne le savait.

Et quand elle arriva, elle remarqua que quelques uns de ses camarades de Serpentard rirent et parièrent sur le match du lendemain. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte pour les écouter.

_- Cette Lopez, elle va tous les massacrer._- dit un garçon blond.

_- Je sais, et ce Puck ne va pas non plus rester en retrait… en plus il est très beau._- dit une fille, son ami répondit à son commentaire seulement avec un regard. Santana se contenta de rire en silence.

_- Bon, Lopez est elle aussi très jolie.-_ ajouta un autre garçon.

_- Ouais c'est sûr… mais franchement elle est si ennuyeuse et sérieuse… que ça serait comme sortir avec un troll._

_- Je sais, ou comme sortir avec un gobelin de Gringotts._- dit l'autre garçon, en faisant rire tout le monde.

Santana baissa le regard, bien sûr… qui voudrait dire quelque chose de gentil sur elle.

_- Ce n'est pas vrai._- dit une fille. Santana reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Brittany pensa-t-elle.

-_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais Brittany ? _- dit la fille de Serpentard.

_- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu en sais… ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a viré du terrain de Quidditch.-_ dit le garçon blond.

_- Oh, elle est tellement idiote._- dit la blonde une fois de plus. Et bien évidemment, ce fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase. Agacée, elle entra et regarda les jeunes qui s'étaient moqué d'elle et de Brittany. Ils se turent immédiatement, et Santana s'approcha de Brittany et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- Encore salut. _- dit Santana.

-_ Salut._- dit Brittany en souriant.

-_ Ces idiots… tu ne devrais pas les laisser te traiter ainsi.-_ dit-elle gênée.

-_ Ils ne me dérangent pas. En plus, ils étaient en train de se moquer de toi… ils ont dit que…_

_- Je sais._- l'interrompit Santana. Brittany la regarda, elle remarqua que ce qu'ils avaient dit lui avait fait mal, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de personnes se moquaient d'elle et la jugeaient sans la connaître.

- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai…_

_- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils disent de moi._

_- Non tu ne t'en fiches pas…-_ murmura Brittany. Santana la regarda.-_ mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirai à personne._

A ce moment, le professeur Trelawney entra dans la salle, avec ses cheveux décoiffés comme toujours et ses lunettes qui rendit ses yeux énormes.

_- Très bien les enfants… aujourd'hui nous allons nous pencher sur les mystères de la vie grâce la forme infinie du cosmos._- dit-elle en élevant le ton de sa voix. Santana regarda Brittany d'un air d'une personne qui n'avait rien comprit. Brittany ne put que rire.

- _Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que nos allons lire les lignes de nos mains.-_ dit Brittany.

- _Exact Miss Pierce…-_ dit le professeur._- Quelqu'un ici à le sixième sens. 5 points pour Poufsouffle.-_ ajouta-t-elle contente. Santana regarda Brittany, et se sentit plutôt heureuse que son amie en sache autant en Divination, parce que Santana avait toujours considérée cette matière comme une plaisanterie, personne ne peut lire le futur pensait-elle. Et peut-être que Brittany pourrait se charger de lui faire croire cela.-_ Donc… euh, prenez la main de votre camarade et commencez à voir le destin que le cosmos leur offre.-_ dit-elle en allongeant la prononciation du dernier mot. Santana rit, mais s'arrêta quand Brittany lui parla.

_- Alors… tu veux lire mon destin ?_- demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

_- Je… je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses.-_ dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-_ D'accord… dans ce cas, je vais commencer.-_ dit-elle en prenant timidement la main de la brune.

- _D'accord.-_ dit Santana. Brittany commença à passer ses doigts sur la paume de la main de Santana, elle se rendit compte que comme l'autre fois, elle était tiède, en plus d'être très douce. Alors qu'elle regardait sa main, elle nota du coin de l'œil que Santana rougissait un peu.- _Et alors ?_

_- Shhh…-_ dit rapidement Brittany. Santana se rapprocha un peu pour voir sa propre main. A ce moment, les yeux de Brittany entrèrent en contact avec les siens et elle ne put éviter de rougir.

_- C'est très étrange…-_ dit Brittany.

- _Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?_

_- Ta main._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'étrange ?_- dit Santana préoccupée.

- _Et bien, cette ligne-_ dit-elle en passant son doigt sur la ligne la plus profonde._- c'est la ligne de vie… tes débuts ont étés difficiles… avec plein de problèmes et d'amertumes._- elle s'arrêta pour voir la réaction de Santana, apparemment elle avait raison.- _mais ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi…elle s'unit à elle cette ligne…-_ dit-elle en la montrant-_ et apparemment tout s'améliorera.-_ Santana retira rapidement sa main, c'en était apparemment assez.

_- Tu crois vraiment à ce genre de choses ?-_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

_- Il se passe quelque chose ?-_ demanda Brittany.

_- Tout ceci est stupide._

_- J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a vexée ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non… mais tout ceci… n'est qu'une stupidité. _- dit-elle en se levant et sortant rapidement de la salle de classe. Santana ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces mots lui ont rappelés tant de choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

_- Santana…-_ entendit-elle-_ Santana attends_- elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait tant de pensées en tête qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser-_ S'il te plaît-_ Et une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta, en plein milieu des escaliers, et l'attendit.

_- Brittany, je ne veux vraiment pas parler._- dit-elle sans la regarder.

_- Je sais…_- dit-elle en s'approchant. Santana la regarda timidement, Brittany vit quelques larmes coulaient sur ses jours._- Je suis désolée._

_- C'est bon…ce n'est pas de ta faute… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi sensible._- dit-elle en lui souriant, mais Brittany savait que ce sourire n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle lui avait offert avant. Sans réfléchir, Brittany l'enlaça.

_- Tout ira bien._- lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Face au geste de Brittany, Santana ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune.

_- Merci beaucoup Brittany._- dit Santana en s'éloignant de cette accolade.-_ Ça te dit que nous allons manger et qu'après nous étudions les Potions ?_

_- Bien sûr, ça me dit beaucoup_- dit-elle en souriant.

L'après midi passa sans aucun problèmes, Santana et Brittany avaient passé au peu près 4 heures à la bibliothèque, et aucune des deux n'en été lassé.

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'on obtient ?_- demanda Santana.

-_ Du polynectar. _- dit Brittany avec un peu de doute.

_- Correct._- dit Santana en lui souriant._- Brittany, si tu n'obtiens pas un Optimal, je te promets… de t'inviter à boire une bière au beurre. _- dit-elle en riant.

_- D'accord. Et si j'obtiens un Optimal, c'est moi qui t'invitera._- Les deux filles rirent. Santana ne pouvait croire qu'en si peu de temps, Brittany était devenue quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux.

_- Je crois que ça va être bon pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?_- dit Santana.

_- Oui et je pense que tu dois te reposer, demain sera un grand jour, non ?_

_- Je suppose-_ plaisanta Santana-_ sincèrement, je pense qu'on va gagner._

_- Moi aussi je le pense._- dit Brittany.

Quand les deux filles se levèrent de leur chaise, un jeune s'approcha d'elles.

_- San, on peut parler deux secondes ?_- dit Puck. En voyant Brittany lui sourire, il la salua._- Salut._

_- Salut…euh…_

_- Puck._- dit-il en lui tendant la main. Brittany acquiesça et lui sourit en retour.

-_ Bon, je pense qu'il faut que je m'en aille_- dit Brittany à Santana. La jeune brune se contenta d'acquiescer.-_ On se voit plus tard._

_- On se voit plus tard_- répéta Santana.

_- A plus Puck._- dit Brittany en s'en allant rapidement.

Santana se retourna et s'assit à nouveau, Puck s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- San, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Brittany ?_- demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-_ Il ne se passe rien Noah. C'est mon amie._- dit-elle un peu gênée.

_- Beaucoup de personnes en parlent San… C'est une Poufsouffle. Et tu es une Serpentard… une Serpentard San.-_ dit Puck-_ On est de Serpentard, on ne sympathise pas avec les autres maisons._

_- Pff… Noah, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?-_ dit-elle vexée.-_ Mais dis-moi, tu crois que quelqu'un s'est déjà soucié d'être mon ami ? Personne Puck, personne._- cria-t-elle.

_- Miss Lopez, sortez de la bibliothèque s'il vous plaît._- dit Madame Pince. Santana prit ses affaires et irritée, elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Puck la suivit.

_- San attend._- cria-t-il alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Mais Santana ne s'arrêta pas.-_ J'essayais juste de t'aider._

_- M'aider Noah ?-_ dit-elle en se retournant- _M_'_aider à quoi ?_

_- A sauver ta réputation San…-_ face à ces paroles Santana marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle commune, ce que Puck continuait de dire ne l'importait plus, sa réputation… maudite réputation, qui n'intéressait personne.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, désolé pour le temps d'attente entre les deux chapitres mais je n'avais vraiment pas de temps à moi avec les partiels et les révisions. Maintenant que c'est fini, je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

><p>Son réveil ne fut en rien le même que celui de la veille, mais le show allait commencer, la tension montait, elle devait garder son sang froid et rester impassible.<p>

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle, là-bas elle vit Quinn se faire saluer par tous les Serdaigles, ils criaient et la félicitaient. Et elle ? Elle était seule comme tous les jours.

Malgré que cette solitude anéantirait le moral n'importe qui, Santana termina son petit déjeuner, et vit son équipe arrivait pour le petit déjeuner, Puck était assit à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards.

_- Ecoutez bien Serpentards.-_ cria Puck.- _Aujourd'hui, nous sortirons vainqueurs !-_ Toute la table cria et applaudit Puck.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se trouvaient prêts pour le match. Les équipes étaient déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch, volant et se préparant pour le match, Santana appela rapidement son équipe même si elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un discours de motivation.

_- Très bien les garçons, je vous dirai juste que cette coupe doit être la notre, alors donnez vous à fond.-_ dit Santana. Tous les jeunes l'acclamèrent et une fois de plus prirent leur place sur le terrain de jeu.

-_ Et voilà que commence le nouveau tournoi de Quidditch.- _dit Rachel Berry.-_ Aujourd'hui s'affrontent Serdaigle_- des cris des élèves de Serdaigle s'entendirent-_ et Serpentard-_ cette fois-ci, c'étaient cris des étudiants de Serpentards qui s'entendirent.-_ Les capitaines des deux équipes sont Quinn Fabray pour Serdaigle, et Santana Lopez pour Serpentard.-_ dit Rachel-_ Et maintenant Madame Bibine se place au centre du terrain, le Vif d'or est libéré, le Souafle est lancé et le match commence._

Santana s'empara rapidement du Souafle et évita les Serdaigles en se dirigeant vers les buts adverses.

_- Santana de Serpentard est en possession du Souafle et apparemment personne n'arrive à l'arrêter, elle fait une passe à Hannah qui évite sans problèmes Janet et Terry. Elle lui rend le Souafle et ils s'approchent des buts. Santana remet le Souafle à Theodore et… 10 points pour Serpentard.-_ dit Rachel. Tous les Serpentards crièrent et se réjouirent de ces 10 premiers points pour leur équipe.-_ Maintenant Janet parcourt le terrain avec le Souafle, elle esquive Theodore et fait une passe à Terry, il avance vers les buts adverses, mais un Cognard le heurte…_- des cris et des huées s'entendirent depuis les tribunes de Serdaigle.-_ L'auteur de ce coup est sans aucun doute Puck de Serpentard. Et une fois de plus Serpentard est en possession de la balle et avance sans problèmes, oh… mais Marcus et Santana en sont au coude à coude pour avoir le Souafle, Puck lance un autre Cognard, mais les deux joueurs arrivent à l'esquiver, Santana réussit à passer le Souafle à Theodore, celui-ci le passe a Hannah qui lance mais Quinn, la gardienne de Serdaigle, l'intercepte.-_ des applaudissements pour Quinn s'entendirent à cet instant.

Santana remarqua que les deux attrapeurs volaient à grande vitesse, mais aussi que Terry, Marcus et Janet se dirigeaient vers les buts de son équipe, elle tenta de les rattraper et heurta Marcus qui avait le Souafle, cependant Terry réussit à le récupérer et à lancer. Ce furent les 10 premiers points pour Serdaigle.

_- Le score est de 10 partout, et maintenant Dean lance le Souaffle à Théodore, qui évite ces Cognards sans aucun problèmes, Marcus tente de l'intercepter, Theodore lance rapidement la balle à Hannah, qui heurte brusquement Janet, au même moment Lisa lance un Cognard…-_ on entendit un grand « oh »-_ mais Bradley et Puck réussissent à dévier la balle, et Hannah arrive à passer le Souafle à Santana… qui s'approche rapidement des buts adverses…-_ dit Rachel-_ Santana lance et 10 points de plus pour Serpentard._

_- Et maintenant qui est-ce qui craint Fabray?_- ria Santana.

-_ Apparemment les deux attrapeurs sont en proie pour attraper le Vif d'or, Daniel et Amelia volent à toute vitesse en évitant les Cognards et en se battant au coude à coude… Daniel à l'air d'avoir un bref avantage, et il attrape le Vif d'or._

Un sifflet se fit entendre et Madame Bibine arrêta le match.

_- Serpentard gagne. -_ dit Madame Bibine et tous les Serpentard s'en félicitèrent. Santana se dirigea rapidement à l'endroit où était Daniel pour le féliciter, tandis que les autres joueurs de l'équipe se serrèrent dans les bras et fêtèrent leur triomphe face à Serdaigle.

-_ Le score final est de 170 pour Serpentard et 10 pour Serdaigle. Et Santana Lopez s'attribue ainsi sa première victoire en tant que capitaine. -_ termina Rachel.

Santana rejoignit rapidement son équipe et tous l'applaudirent une fois de plus, elle se contenta de sourire à cela.

_- Bien joué… -_ dit Santana a Daniel. Tous étaient d'accord avec Santana et le félicitèrent aussi.

-_ Et maintenant, on va fêter ça !-_ cria Puck.

Dans la salle communes, tous les applaudirent et crièrent, c'était quelque chose qui déplaisait clairement à Santana, c'est pourquoi elle en sortit silencieusement… ce jour-là elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs tapes dans le dos et plusieurs sourires qui n'étaient évidement du qu'au Quidditch.

Lentement, elle parcouru les couloirs, elle vit avec joie des confettis couleurs vert et argent qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Elle en prit et les mit dans sa poche.

_- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire la fête ?-_ dit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

- _Fabray, tu sais que je déteste le bruit._

_- Oui, je le sais. Euh… et bien, félicitations.-_ dit Quinn.

_- Merci… toi aussi tu as bien joué. _- dit-elle en lui tendant la main que Quinn serra.

_- Je n'aime pas le fait que le Quidditch fasse ressortir nos mauvais côtés.-_ dit Quinn.

_- Tu sais déjà qui nous sommes… de satanées compétitrices._

_- Je sais… bon, bonne chance pour la suite._

_- Merci. -_ dit Santana en s'en allant.

Peu de temps plus tard, elle arriva à la grande salle et un elfe s'approcha d'elle timidement.

- _Miss, que voulez vous manger ? -_ demanda l'elfe.

_- N'importe quoi…-_ dit Santana.

_- Et moi j'aimerais un peu de gâteau Elby, si ce n'est pas trop te demander._- dit une jeune blonde. L'elfe acquiesça et disparu rapidement.

-_ Toi et ton amabilité._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on traite les elfes aussi mal._

_- Ce sont juste des elfes Brittany._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être aimables avec eux.-_ dit Brittany, à ce moment Elby apparu avec deux morceaux de gâteau, des fruits, des sucreries et du jus de citrouille.

_- Merci beaucoup.-_ dit Santana. Brittany la regarda stupéfaite. L'elfe fut lui aussi stupéfait mais se contenta d'acquiescer et de disparaître à nouveau.- _Quoi ?_

_- Rien-_ dit-elle en lui souriant-_ tu as bien joué San.-_ En entendant ce surnom Santana la regarda.-_ Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non… il n'y a que Puck qui m'appelle comme ça… mais bon, je trouve que ça sonne mieux quand c'est toi qui le dis._

_- Dans ce cas._- dit-elle en souriant.

-_ Brittany, je dois te dire quelque chose-_ dit Santana avant de boire un gorgée de jus de citrouille- _si ça ne te dérange pas._

_- Bien sûr que non, en plus… j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu veux me dire._

_- Tu te souviens que Puck voulait parler avec moi ?_

_- Oui, je m'en souviens… mais je ne crois pas que Puck veuille que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'a dit._

_- Il m'a parlé de toi._

_- De moi ? _- demanda Brittany.

_- Oui… en fait, il a dit que… qu'il se passait quelque chose avec toi_- dit Santana en baissant les yeux.-_ il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais avec toi alors que tu es une Poufsouffle._

_- Oh…-_ dit Brittany avec tristesse.-_ je comprendrai si tu veux qu'on ne soit plus amies._

_- Quoi ? C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite Britt.-_ dit Santana en prenant la main de la blonde.-_ c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite._

_- C'est sûr ça ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui… Brittany, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi._

_- Moi non plus San._

_- Honnêtement, tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux en six années passées à Poudlard. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens heureuse, comme si quelqu'un se souciait enfin de moi…-_ dit Santana en se rendant compte que Brittany ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher la main et cette fois-ci Santana la regarda, elle la regarda pour qu'elle se rende compte que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai. Elle vit ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et décoiffés, sa peau pâle et elle sentit une envie énorme de rester ainsi pour toujours, rester aux côtés de Brittany, assises dans la grande salle, en lui prenant sa main et en regardant ses yeux bleus. Elle vit les lèvres de Brittany qui bougeaient, mais pour dire vrai elle n'entendit rien.

_- Brittany…_- dit-elle avec un air coupable._- excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas écouté._

_- J'ai dit que tu es très belle San._- dit Brittany en réduisant un peu la distance qu'il y avait entre elles. Santana rougit et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse-_ J'ai aussi dit que…-_ Brittany n'avait pas terminé que Santana était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Au moment où les lèvres de Santana touchèrent les siennes, elle sentit que son cœur était envahi d'un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant.

_- Je suis désolée.-_ dit rapidement Santana. Brittany nia de la tête et prit lentement le visage de Santana entre ses mains, et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, Santana répondit au baiser et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Brittany. Après quelques secondes, elles se séparèrent.

_- J'ai aussi dit que j'aimerais t'embrasser._- dit Brittany en souriant. Santana ne put empêcher qu'un rire nerveux sorte de sa bouche. _- Alors, tu as répondu quoi à Puck ? -_ dit Brittany en se moquant.

_- Je lui ai dit qu'il avait raison.-_ dit-elle en riant, Brittany la poussa doucement. Santana se contenta de boire à nouveau du jus de citrouille et lui sourit.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait déjà très plaisir de traduire cette fic alors ça me fait encore plus plaisir de voir que vous l'aimez bien. Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Brittany se réveilla plus heureuse que d'habitude et bien évidement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses camarades.<p>

Tina, Mike et Sam étaient les meilleurs amis de Brittany, depuis la première année ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Ils se connaissaient très bien les uns les autres et par conséquent rien ne passait sous silence.

_- Bonjour Brittany_- dirent ils d'une voix complice dans la grande salle.

_- Bonjour les garçons.-_ dit Brittany en leur souriant.

_- Il parait que dans la nuit d'hier quelqu'un est sorti.-_ dit Tina à ses amis.

_- Nooon, Tina… peut être que tu sais de qui il s'agit.-_ dit Mike. Brittany se contenta de rire, ce théâtre bon marché la distrayait beaucoup.

_- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça les garçons.-_ dit Brittany en riant.-_ vous savez bien que c'était moi._

_- Non ! Brittany, c'était toi !-_ dirent les trois à l'unisson.

-_ Je croyais qu'avec ta mère on t'avait bien élevée.-_ dit Mike en serrant Tina dans ses bras.

-_ Ça suffit les garçons, vous avez l'air complètement cinglés._-dit Brittany en riant.

-_ Très bien, alors…-_ dit Tina.

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Qui est-ce ? _- continua Tina.

_- Pourquoi voulez vous toujours qu'il y est quelqu'un ?-_ dit Brittany en tentant d'effacer le sourire présent sur son visage, rien qu'à ce rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille la rendait heureuse.

_- S'il te plaît Brittany, il y a bien quelqu'un qui te fait autant sourire.-_ dit Sam.

_- Il est de Poufsouffle ?-_ demanda Tina. Brittany tenta de garder un air qui disait qu'elle n'était avec personne mais elle savait que les trois jeunes allaient tout découvrir tôt ou tard.

-_ Non, ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Gryffondor ?-_ demanda Mike, la jeune blonde nia de la tête.

-_ Donc Serdaigle. _- dit Sam.

- _Non… Serpentard.-_ dit Brittany.

- _Serpentard !-_ s'étonnèrent les trois autres.

-_ Oui, Serpentard.-_ dit Brittany, très vite les trois jeunes se retournèrent pour voir la table de Serpentard. Mais parmi tous les garçons de cette table, ils ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer que l'un d'entre eux soit du type de Brittany.

_- Brittany… un garçon de Serpentard ? Ils sont tous arrogants et si sérieux.-_ dit Tina.

_- Non c'est faux… enfin pas tous.-_ dit Brittany en regardant la table de Serpentard, elle se rendit compte que Santana n'y était pas alors elle arrêta de la regarder rapidement.

_- Hum… vu la tête que tu fais, on peut en déduire qu'il ne prend pas son petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. -_ dit Mike.

-_ Les garçons, je sais qu'on se raconte tout et j'adore cela… mais cette fois, même moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est… alors s'il vous plaît, n'insistez pas. _- dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

_- Très bien, on ne parle plus de ce sujet là.-_ dit Tina.

_- Mais si cet imbécile te fait souffrir, il va avoir à faire à nous.-_ dit Sam, Mike acquiesça.

_- Je ne crois pas que ce sera le cas.-_ dit Brittany-_ Bon les garçons, je dois y aller…vous savez déjà que je suis nulle en Potions.-_ tous acquiescèrent- _et c'est à ce moment que vous dites « non Brittany, pas du tout ».-_ dit-elle en riant.

-_ Non Brittany, pas du tout.- _dirent les trois jeunes.

-_ Là c'est mieux, on se voit plus tard._

Brittany s'en alla en pensant à ce qu'auraient dit ses amis s'ils auraient su qu'en réalité il n'y avait pas de garçon, mais plutôt une jolie jeune fille et qu'il s'agissait de la plus crainte et la plus détestée… Santana Lopez. Quand elle arriva à la salle de Potions, elle vit tous les Serpentards qui s'y trouvaient, il y avait aussi quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, mais elle n'y trouva pas Santana… la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut le regard curieux et apparemment gêné de Puck. Elle décida d'ignorer tout ce que Santana lui avait raconté à propos de lui et se contenta de lui sourire, le garçon se retourna rapidement.

Brittany laissa une place pour Santana à côté d'elle, mais elle comprit très vite que Puck l'avait aussi fait et elle ne lui en voulait pas, Santana s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui à tous les cours.

_- Les enfants, c'est moi qui donnerai le cours aujourd'hui, le professeur Rogue a du s'absenter pour venir en aide au professeur Dumbledore.-_ dit le professeur Slughorn sans les prévenir de son arrivée dans la salle. Tous les étudiants commencèrent à se demander que ce Dumbledore avait pu demander à Rogue, sauf Brittany qui continuait de regarder la porte au cas où Santana viendrait.-_ Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'elle est cette potion ?-_ dit-il en montrant les ingrédients inscrit sur le tableau. Bien sûr que Brittany le savait, Santana lui avait apprit, c'était Felix Felicis, mais elle préféra garder le silence, elle savait que quelqu'un d'autre le dirait… par contre ce que personne ne dirait c'était pourquoi Santana n'était toujours pas là.

-_ C'est Felix Felicis-_ dit un garçon à lunettes de la maison Serdaigle.

_- Correct Monsieur Abrams._

A ce moment, Santana entra dans la salle de classe.

_- Miss Lopez, quel bonheur que vous vous joignez à nous aujourd'hui… asseyez vous s'il vous plaît. _- Santana acquiesça et remarqua que Puck et Brittany lui signalaient tous les deux une place à côté d'eux. Elle resta quelques secondes debout en se demandant où elle devait s'asseoir.-_ S'il vous plaît Miss, il y a une place de libre à côté de Miss Pierce._- dit le professeur.-_ Dépêchez-vous.-_ Santana acquiesça de nouveau, en étant satisfaite que le professeur lui ai dit où s'asseoir. Quand elle s'assit à côté de Brittany, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_- Salut.-_ murmura Santana.

- _Salut-_ murmura aussi Brittany-_ comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien et toi ?_

_- Beaucoup mieux maintenant.-_ dit-elle en souriant. Santana lui rendit timidement son sourire.

_- Et alors… tu sais qu'elle est la potion inscrite au tableau ?-_ demanda Santana.

_- Bien sûr que je le sais… c'est toi qui me l'as apprise. -_ Santana remarqua qu'une des mains de Brittany se trouvait contre sa cuisse et elle décida de la prendre dans la sienne. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'elle était seule, il lui manquait la main de Brittany.

-_ Et alors… _- dit-elle en serrant un peu plus la main de Brittany.

_- Felix Felicis.-_ dit Brittany, heureuse.

_- Miss Pierce, pouvez vous nous dire ce que vous étiez en train de raconter à Miss Lopez ?-_ dit le professeur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, personne n'arrivait à croire qu'une personne qui n'appartienne pas à Serpentard puisse parler à Santana. Sans savoir si c'était par peur ou par stupidité, Santana lâcha la main de Brittany et la blonde sentit très vide une sensation de vide.

_- Et bien, je disais à Miss Lopez-_ dit Brittany en regardant le professeur-_ que c'était potion était aussi connue comme la Chance Liquide.-_ le professeur sourit-_ mais évidemment elle le savait déjà.-_ termina Brittany, elle regarda brièvement Santana que paraissait mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards.

_- C'est exact… merci pour votre précision Miss Pierce._

_- Qui aurait cru que Pierce puisse avoir autant de chance… parler à Lopez sans se prendre un coup de poing en retour-_ dit Puck. Tous rirent face à ce commentaire. Santana regarda Puck et sentit à quel point ses mains se serraient, elle avait de grandes envies de le frapper… se moquer d'elle était une chose, mais de Brittany en était une toute autre. Brittany remarqua les poings de Santana et lui reprit timidement la main, la brune se tranquillisa et pour la première fois entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la blonde.

_- Taisez-vous Monsieur Puckerman.-_ dit le professeur un peu dérangé.

Après quelques minutes d'explication, le professeur Slughorn appela de nouveau l'attention des jeunes.

_- Ce que vous voyez ici mes chers élèves-_ dit-il en leur montrant une petite fiole contenant un liquide couleur or-_ est Felix Felicis… celui ou celle qui réussira à réaliser cette potion-_ dit-il en montrant une autre potion qui était inscrite au tableau.-_ gagnera cette fiole._

Tous les étudiants commencèrent alors à ouvrir leur livre de Potions, sauf Santana et Brittany, la jeune brune lui disait de manière presque inaudible pour les autres ce que Brittany devait faire.

_- San, ne t'en fais pas, je sais déjà que je ne gagnerai pas…-_ dit Brittany en regardant Santana-_ Et je ne crois pas non plus que j'en aurais besoin-_ dit-elle en prenant la main de Santana sous la table. Santana eu l'impression que chaque mot sortant de la bouche de Brittany faisait que son cœur batte et que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle soit toujours plus fort.

-_ Britt…-_ murmura Santana. Les yeux de Brittany fixèrent les yeux marron de Santana.- _apparemment j'ai eu beaucoup de Felix Felicis ces derniers temps.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant.

Bien qu'elles avaient toutes les deux terminé leurs potions, elles s'en fichaient de ce que le professeur allait leur dire à chacune d'elles. Elles posèrent leur chaudron sur la table du professeur alors qu'il regardait les désastreuses potions de leurs camarades. Quand il sentit la potion de Santana, le professeur Slughorn su qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure potion qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps.

_- Miss Santana Lopez, cette potion est parfaite-_ dit le professeur en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, le professeur Slughorn le remit la petite fiole-_ Ça vaut un Optimal._

_- Merci…-_ dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Elle prit la fiole et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Brittany, la jeune blonde se contenta de rire en silence.

A la fin du cours, Puck s'approcha rapidement de Santana, ça ne lui surprenait plus que voir Santana en compagnie de Brittany et apparemment depuis qu'il lui avait dit de s'éloigner d'elle, elles étaient devenues encore plus proches.

_- Salut San.-_ dit Puck, Santana se retourna lentement, la brune sentait que ce « San » ne serait jamais aussi spécial que quand c'était Brittany qui le disait.-_ Salut Brittany._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Noah ?-_ dit Santana d'un air gêné tandis que Brittany, contrairement à Santana, offrait un sourire au jeune à la crête iroquoise.

-_ Euh… j'aimerais parler avec toi.-_ dit Puck.

-_ Alors je suis de trop.-_ dit Brittany en riant.

-_ Non Brittany, pas du tout-_ dit Santana rapidement-_ Noah, on parlera plus tard._

_- Non San, je veux te parler maintenant._

_- Et bien pas moi. -_ dit Santana fâchée.

_- Tu sais quoi Santana… j'en ai marre, tout le monde parle de toi et moi comme un imbécile je te défends toujours, mais tu sais quoi…maintenant je m'en fous.-_ dit-il furieux-_ qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent dans ton dos ne m'intéresse plus._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire cela Noah. -_ dit Santana toujours fâchée.

-_ C'est ce que sont sensé faire les amis._- dit Puck.

_- Et bien, ne le fais pas et ne t'en fais pas… en plus je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire.-_ dit Santana en se retournant pour faire face à Brittany.

-_ Ne crois pas m'avoir aussi facilement… toi et moi savons très bien que ça te touche… peut-être que tu ne te souviens plus de quand…_

_- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens Noah-_ cria Santana. Brittany ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, ses mains tremblaient et elle se trouvait au bord des larmes.-_ Alors…tu veux éviter quelques problèmes Noah ? Et bien, ne me défends plus… quoi qu'il en soit parce que je m'en fiche._

_- Mais s'il s'agissait de Brittany, ça te rendrai folle, n'est-ce pas ? -_ dit Puck énervé, Santana le regarda quelques secondes-_ n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Laisse Brittany en dehors de ça Noah.-_ dit Santana en se rapprochant de lui. Brittany attrapa le poignet de Santana et la tira vers elle afin de la maintenir loin du jeune homme.

-_ Ce qu'ils disent de toi n'est pas si faux que ça apparemment…-_ dit Puck. Brittany fut stupéfaite de voir Santana perdre le contrôle quand il commençait à parler d'elle.-_ tu ne commencerais pas à sentir quelque chose pour elle ?_

_- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourra te faire ?-_ dit Santana.

- _Voyons San, tu aimes autant qu'un Serpentard puisse aimer un Moldu.-_ se moqua le jeune.-_ Ne sois pas stupide. Tous les Serpentards pensent que tu es une traitresse… elle est de Poufsouffle… Poufsouffle San, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux.-_ A ce moment précis, Santana lui donna une gifle. Puck la regarda et Santana tenta une fois de plus de le frapper mais le jeune à la crête lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

-_ Ça suffit San.-_ dit Brittany. Puck regarda alors Brittany, il était le seul à l'appeler San.

-_ Très bien… Ce que j'ai à dire n'a plus d'importance San-_ dit-il en tentant d'imiter le ton de voix de Brittany quand il dit « San ».

-_ Génial… on y va Britt.-_ dit Santana en sortant de la salle, Brittany eu du mal à la suivre mais elle ne dit rien. Santana mit quelques minutes à se sortir du château, avec Brittany toujours derrière elle.-_ Je regrette beaucoup tout ça, Britt.-_ dit-elle sans la regarder. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir été traité ainsi pour son ami. Mais elle se sentait encore plus honteuse de la façon dont elle avait agit.-_ je le regrette vraiment beaucoup-_ dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-_ Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas-_ dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_- Comment veux tu que tu ne m'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te traite ainsi… et en plus de la part de mon seul ami…-_ dit Santana au bord des larmes.

-_ Je me fiche de ce que Puck a dit.-_ dit Brittany en lui faisant face, Santana gardait la tête baissée et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.-_ Il n'y a que toi qui compte San._

_- Puck a raison Britt.-_ dit Santana en la regardant. Brittany sentit quelque chose qui lui faisait mal, comme si son cœur se rompait en deux.-_ je… je ne sais pas aimer. Je n'aime pas et je ne veux pas tout gâcher.-_ Santana baissa à nouveau sa tête mais Brittany lui prit la main.

-_ Je t'aime San.-_ dit Brittany, ce qui eu pour effet que Santana la regarde avec surprise.-_ Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Britt… tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime.-_ dit Santana en prenant les deux mains de Brittany.-_ mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal… je ne veux pas que ce qui vient de se passer recommence.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal et non moi plus je ne t'en ferai pas.-_ dit Brittany en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune brune. Santana lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-_ Merci Britt.-_ dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.-_ Merci beaucoup.- _Brittany sentit son cœur se réjouir en voyant Santana un peu plus apaisée, elle se rendit aussi compte de la façon dont laquelle Santana la serrait dans ses bras, il y avait de la peur mais aussi un autre sentiment, celui de l'amour. Et quand elles se séparèrent, les deux filles se regardèrent une fois de plus dans les yeux-_ Où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ?-_ lui demanda Santana.

- _Je ne sais pas… et toi, où étais tu ?-_ dit Brittany en souriant.

-_ J'étais en train de t'attendre.-_ dit Santana qui rougit quand elle se rendit compte de l'importance de ses mots. Mais Brittany se rapprocha d'elle et lui donna un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

-_ Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'es attendu._

_- Moi aussi ça me plaisir.-_ dit Santana-_ Il faudrait qu'on retourne au…_

_- Ou alors que nous restions ici… toi et moi.-_ l'interrompit Brittany en s'asseyant sur le sol. Santana s'assit et posa sa tête sur les jambes de Brittany.

-_ Je crois qu'on peut aussi faire ça.-_ dit Santana en lui souriant. Brittany passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune et ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau hâlée et ses yeux… ses yeux marrons qui l'empêchaient de dormir.-_ Quoi ?_

_- Quoi « Quoi » ?-_ dit Brittany.

- _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime.- _dit Brittany-_ Un problème Lopez ?_

_- Ne me fais pas sortir ma baguette Pierce-_ ria Santana alors qu'elle touchait de sa main le visage de Brittany, la blonde sourit et Santana approcha sa main de son cou afin de la faire se rapprocher d'elle, Brittany sentit que sa respiration était de plus en plus lente, comme si la brune lui faisait perdre son souffle à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi proche d'elle. Santana l'embrassa, au moment où leurs lèvres s'unirent, les deux filles sentirent leurs cœurs battre plus fort, c'était comme si d'un coup elles venaient de rentrer de leur bulle.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Moi aussi je t'aime.- _dit Santana.

Et les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi pendant des heures… perdues dans les yeux de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7, part 1

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour les reviews, c'est sympa à lire. Voici la première partie du chapitre 7 que l'auteur, 35Rhums, avait coupé en 3 parties.

* * *

><p>Santana se réveilla comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire plus tôt que les autres, elle aimait se retrouver avant les autres dans la grande salle, ainsi seule elle n'avait pas à subir tout le bruit qu'il y avait normalement. Mais ce jour-là, cela n'allait pas se passer comme elle l'avait prévu, quand elle arriva à la salle commune, elle vit quelques garçons parlaient dans son dos et se moquaient d'elle, néanmoins Santana considéra qu'il était trop tôt pour commencer une discussion avec eux, elle en sortit alors tranquillement et se mit à parcourir lentement les couloirs du château. A cette heure là, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, mais le peu qu'il y avait la regardait de façon méprisante, chose à laquelle Santana n'était pas vraiment impressionnée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une personne amicale, mais quand elle arriva près la grande salle, elle entendit deux jeunes parlaient d'elle, et cette fois-ci c'était pire puisqu'ils s'agissaient de deux Gryffondor et cela dérangeait beaucoup Santana.<p>

_- Excusez-moi._- dit Santana avec un ton un peu gêné.- _Qu'est-ce que vous être en train de dire sur moi ?_

_- Re...rien.-_ bafouilla l'un des deux. Santana le reconnut aussitôt, c'était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor… un certain Kurt Hummel.

_- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu disais sur moi Hummel.-_ dit Santana.-_ Où se trouve donc ce courage et cette hardiesse qui caractérise tant les Gryffondors ?_

_- Santana, laisse-nous tranquille.-_ dit l'autre jeune.

-_ Si c'est ce que tu veux alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que vous parliez de moi…petit Gryffondor._

_- Je m'appelle Blaine et c'est bon, excuse nous.-_ dit Blaine.

_- Je veux juste savoir ce que vous disiez à propos de moi.-_ dit Santana un peu plus tranquille mais toujours aussi sérieuse.

-_ On parlait seulement d'une chose que Puck a dit à propos de toi.-_ dit Kurt.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Hummel ?_

_- Que toi et Brittany êtes devenues de très bonnes amies.-_ dit Blaine.

-_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?_- dit Santana.

-_ Rien… on en discutait juste comme ça.-_ dit Kurt.

_- Il serait préférable que vous vous occupiez de vos propres affaires.-_ dit Santana tandis que les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Santana ne se demanda pas pourquoi ces deux jeunes s'intéressaient autant à ce qu'il y avait entre Brittany et elle, quand elle entra dans la grande salle et qu'elle s'assit à la table des Serpentards, elle eu à subir une nouvelle fois ces murmures qui la dérageaient tant. Très vite, elle entendit quelques jeunes de Poufsouffle parlaient de Brittany, chose qu'elle n'aimait bien évidement pas, elle essaya d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

_- Mais si c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent… que doit-on faire ?-_ dit une jeune asiatique.

- _Franchement, je ne sais pas.-_ dit Sam.

-_ Et si elle plaisait vraiment à Brittany ?-_ demanda l'autre asiatique.

- _Mike, ne dis pas de bêtises, Brittany n'est pas comme ça.-_ dit la fille.

- _Mais Tina, ce n'est rien…_

_- Ce n'est rien ? Mike, ils sont en train de dire que Brittany et cette Lopez…_

_- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.-_ l'interrompit Mike.

-_ C'est… bizarre.-_ dit la jeune asiatique.

-_ Je crois que nous devrions parler avec elle, vous ne croyez pas ? On est peut être simplement en train de croire à de stupides rumeurs.-_ dit Sam.

-_ Peut-être… mais rumeurs ou non, cette Serpentard n'est pas bonne pour Brittany.-_ dit Tina. A cet instant, Santana ressentit une horrible gêne… elle n'était pas bonne pour Brittany… peut-être qu'elle n'était vraiment pas une bonne personne, mais pour Brittany elle pouvait devenir la meilleure qu'il soit, pour Brittany elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

A ce moment, Brittany entra dans la grande salle, elle regarda Santana en lui souriant mais celle-ci ne la regarda pas, ce qui rendit un peu triste Brittany, et son arrivée fit que de nouveaux murmures s'entendirent. Malgré cela, Brittany continua son chemin en souriant et s'assit à côté de ses amis de Poufsouffle, presque en face de Santana. La jeune brune la regarda timidement et Brittany lui offrit à nouveau un sourire, Santana lui sourit alors en retour.

- _Bonjour Brittany.-_ dit Mike.

-_ Salut Mikey.- _dit Brittany en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.-_ Salut les gars.-_ dit-elle aux deux autres.

-_ Brittany, tu étais où hier ?-_ demanda immédiatement la jeune asiatique.

-_ Tina !-_ dit Sam un peu surpris.

- _Wow Tina, bonjour.-_ dit Brittany d'un ton un peu rieur.

-_ Répond Brittany.-_ dit Tina.

-_ Je ne m'en souviens plus… je crois que je me trouvais dans les alentours du château.-_ dit Brittany.

- _ Et avec qui ?-_ insista Tina.

- _Tina !-_ dirent les garçons à l'unisson.

- _Quoi ? Je m'intéresse seulement à ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de mon amie.-_ dit-elle sur la défensive.

-_ C'est bon les gars.-_ dit-elle en leur souriant-_ J'étais avec Santana, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais savoir ça ?-_ en entendant son prénom, Santana ressentit un peu de crainte, en réalité elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient sur elles. C'était les amis de Brittany et on pouvait alors supposer qu'ils la connaissaient bien mieux qu'elle.

-_ Juste par curiosité.-_ dit Tina.

-_ Allez Tina, moi j'ai bien répondu à tes questions.-_ dit-elle en souriant.

_- Ok…-_ dit Tina alors que les deux garçons niaient de la tête.-_ en fait, on pense que Santana n'est pas une bonne personne pour toi.-_ Brittany ria tellement fort à la remarque de son amie que tout le monde la regarda, Santana sourit en la voyant ainsi, mais elle attendait aussi sa réponse.

_ - Tina, j'ai 17 ans, je sais qui est bon pour moi et qui ne l'est pas.-_ dit Brittany sans paraître offensée de ce que venais de dire Tina.-_ Santana est définitivement une bonne personne pour moi.-_ finit-elle de dire, Santana ressentit une envie énorme de courir jusqu'à Brittany et de l'embrasser mais elle se retenu.

- _Mais Brittany, elle est…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est Tina ?_

_- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance._

_- A moi si, et beaucoup même.-_ dit Brittany un peu fâchée.

-_ D'accord Brittany.-_ dit Tina-_ Mais sois prudente quand même._

_- Tina, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?-_ dit Brittany fâchée, en se levant rapidement de sa chaise pour s'en aller sans même avoir mangé quelque chose. Santana la vit sortir de la grande salle et décida de prendre quelques sandwichs qu'elle plaça dans ses poches et suivit Brittany. Quand elle sortit de la grande salle, elle vit Brittany assise par terre dans le couloir, elle s'approcha alors d'elle.

_- Bonjour.- _dit Santana-_ Euh… je t'ai apporté ça-_ dit-elle en lui donnant les sandwichs.

-_ Merci beaucoup.-_ dit Brittany en les prenant et en souriant à Santana.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Britt ?-_ demanda-t-elle en asseyant à côté d'elle.

- _C'est Tina… elle m'a dit certaines choses…-_ dit-elle avant de manger un peu.

-_ Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça._

_- Non, ça va aller.-_ dit Brittany. Santana se contenta d'acquiescer, mais pour dire vrai elle mourait d'envie qu'elle lui raconte ce que lui avait dit Tina, même si elle le savait déjà, mais en fait elle voulait savoir si ce n'était qu'à cause de cela que Brittany était triste.

-_ Ok…-_ dit Santana. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, quelque chose qui n'allait pas faire rappeler à la blonde à quel point elle était triste.-_ Aujourd'hui sera notre dernier jour de cours ensemble…-_ bon, elle n'était pas toujours très maligne, Brittany la regarda rapidement.

_- Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on se verra, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que non… tu restes coller à moi Brittany._

_- Et toi à moi.-_ dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.- _San…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu as parlé avec Puck ?-_ demanda-t-elle un peu craintive. Santana nia de la tête.

-_ Mais, euh… il était en train de parler de nous deux.-_ dit Santana-_ en réalité je ne sais pas ce qu'il disait mais…-_ elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pendant que passaient des garçons de Gryffondor.- _mais aujourd'hui tout le monde parle dans mon dos… et dans le tien aussi._

_- Et bien… tu sais que ça m'est complètement égal._

_- Je le sais…-_ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- _Il se passe quelque chose San ?-_ demanda Brittany en la regardant.

-_ Euh… non, il ne se passe rien.-_ dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire.

-_ San…-_ dit Brittany d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

-_ Il vaut mieux qu'on aille ailleurs.-_ dit Santana en se levant, elle lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Brittany la prit et se leva rapidement.-_ Euh… je te le dirai là-bas si tu veux.-_ ajouta-t-elle, Brittany nia de la tête.

_- Ça ne fait rien San.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant. Santana se sentit un peu confuse.-_ mais où est-ce qu'on va aller ?_

_- On va aller à l'endroit du château que je préfère_…_-_ dit-elle.

La tour d'astronomie était la tour la plus haute du château, quand elles y arrivèrent, Brittany comprit pourquoi c'était le lieu que préférait Santana, la vue depuis la tour était magnifique, on pouvait voir le lac, la forêt interdite et aussi le terrain de Quidditch, un joli vert décorant le tout.

_- Wow San, c'est magnifique.-_ dit Brittany stupéfaite de la vue, alors qu'elle regardait par une petite fenêtre, Santana se contenta de la regarder de loin.

-_ Je sais… tu es la seule personne qui sait que c'est mon endroit préféré.-_ dit Santana-_ Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es très importante pour moi.-_ dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde. Brittany se retourna rapidement et la regarda.-_ Je le dis sérieusement Brittany._

_- Je sais…-_ dit-elle en utilisant les mêmes mots que ceux qu'avait utilisé Santana, et elle lui prit la main.

-_ Brittany, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_- Quoi donc ? -_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton préoccupé.

_- Et bien… j'ai entendu ce que tes amis ont dit sur moi.- _dit Santana.-_ Je veux dire… ce qu'ils ont dis avant que tu n'arrives._

_- De quoi veux-tu parler ?_

_- Ils ont dit que je n'ai pas une bonne personne pour toi.-_ dit-elle sans lâcher la main de Brittany.

-_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.-_ dit rapidement Brittany.

-_ Mais tu te rends compte qu'aucun de nos amis ne nous considèrent comme être bonne pour l'autre ?-_ dit Santana lentement.

-_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire… je veux juste être avec toi.-_ dit Brittany. Santana sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort grâce à Brittany, ses simples paroles la faisaient se sentir aimée, c'est pourquoi elle diminua la distance qu'il restait entre elles et passa timidement ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, celle-ci sentit à son tour que son cœur battait plus fort que d'habitude, et d'une de ses mains elle caressa le visage de la brune. Finalement, Santana l'embrassa, ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles de la blonde mais pas de façon passionnée. C'était un baiser tendre mais profond, les mains de Brittany se posèrent rapidement derrière la nuque de Santana, et ses doigts s'entrelaçaient dans la chevelure noire de la jeune femme, après plusieurs secondes elles se séparèrent.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles ne se dirent rien, elles restèrent simplement à se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Santana rompe le silence.

- _On a un gros problème Britt-_ dit-elle d'un ton préoccupé.

- _Quel problème ?_

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte ?-_ dit Santana sérieusement. Brittany prit un peu peur face au comportement de la jeune brune.-_ Je suis amoureuse de toi… totalement amoureuse.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant.- _Chaque fois que je suis à côté de toi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat fort, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à le faire mais à chaque fois que tu me parles, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, et à chaque fois que j'essaye de dormir, tu occupes mes pensées.-_ dit Santana d'une voix plutôt faible, elle n'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose à quelqu'un, jamais.-_ Je suis amoureuse de toi Britt._

_- En effet, c'est un problème assez sérieux.-_ dit Brittany d'un ton rieur. Santana en fut étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.-_ Mais il y a peut-être une solution, je peux t'embrasser tous les jours, je peux te dire à quel point tu es belle et à quel point tu me rends heureuse, je peux te dire que j'adore tes yeux, tes cheveux, tes mains, tes lèvres, que j'adore tout chez toi.-_ dit-elle en prenant à nouveau les mains de Santana.-_ Je peux te dire que je suis follement amoureuse de toi Santana-_ dit-elle alors que les yeux marrons de la brune se focalisèrent sur les siens.-_ Peut-être que ça pourra réglé ton problème._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de le régler et j'ai envie de te dire que tes mots ne font que l'empirer.- _dit-elle.-_ Maintenant, on a deux gros problèmes… une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard amoureuses.-_ termina-t-elle de dire avant que Brittany ne l'embrassa à nouveau.

-_ Quel problème… on est foutu._

_- A qui le dis tu…-_ dit Santana en lui souriant.-_ En plus, on a une Poufsouffle qui est nulle en potions._

_- Hey ! C'est pour ça que tu es ma tutrice, non ? Et puis, toi non plus tu n'es pas la meilleure partout.-_ dit rapidement Brittany. Santana fronça un peu les sourcils.-_ Divination ?_

_- Ok, je crains dans cette matière.-_ dit Santana en riant.-_ il vaudrait mieux qu'on se mette à étudier Britt._

_- Oh non !-_ se plaignit la blonde-_ je préfère t'embrasser à nouveau.-_ dit Brittany en lui donnant un court baiser sur les lèvres. Santana ne put que penser à la chance qu'elle avait, que tout ce soit arranger si vite, qu'une danseuse ait pu la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir l'être. Et comme si elle était hypnotisée, elle la regarda dans les yeux avec le sentiment que ne jamais s'ennuyer de mémoriser son visage.-_ San ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Désolé.- _dit-elle très vite.-_ Mais c'est de ta faute si je n'arrive pas à rester attentionnée.-_ Brittany ria.

Les deux filles passèrent leur matinée dans cette tour, à étudier. Même si aucune des deux ne voulait le faire, quand Brittany en fut fatiguée, elle allongea le haut de son corps sur la table. Santana la regarda et lui sourit.

_- Ca va être bon, je crois que nous sommes prêtes pour cet examen.-_ dit Santana en adoptant la même position que Brittany sur la table.

- _Arf… je n'ai plus envie de parler de cet examen San.-_ dit Brittany. Santana acquiesça et peigna de ses doigts les cheveux de Brittany.- _San…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il y avait… mais ça va aller si tu ne veux pas me le dire.- _Santana se redressa rapidement, et Brittany se sentit gênée de lui avoir demander.-_ Je suis désolée… je suis désolée.-_ dit-elle en se redressant elle aussi.

_- C'est bon Britt, ça ne fait rien, et puis je suppose qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de secrets entre nous, non ?-_ dit-elle. Brittany ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne voulait pas la forcer à lui dire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie.-_ Britt, j'ai envie de te le raconter alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_- San, je suis désolée d'être si curieuse… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger._

_- Tu m'écoutes parfois ? Je t'ai dis que j'ai envie de te le raconter.-_ dit-elle en prenant la main de Brittany.-_ Ce n'est pas grand chose en réalité…-_ Santana garda le silence un instant, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passer.-_ Euh… en fait, je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos parce que… euh…-_ Brittany serra doucement sa main mais Santana continuait à penser aux mots qu'elle allait dire.-_ Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, pas vrai ?-_ Brittany acquiesça.-_ En fait… quand j'étais en 4ème année… il y avait ce garçon…Rogers, qui était en 7ème année, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe.- _sa voix trembla un peu.-_ il m'a dit que si je… que si je sortais avec lui, il me prendrait dans l'équipe, en tant que poursuiveuse… mais je n'ai pas voulu…-_ dit Santana en baissant la tête.-_ Je sais que suis quelqu'un de bien Britt et c'est pour cela je ne l'aurais jamais fait._

_- Tu es la meilleure San.-_ dit très vite Brittany. Santana lui sourit.

_- Il… il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne me prendrait jamais dans l'équipe…-_ dit Santana avec tristesse-_ Je n'ai jamais voulu B… et ce bâtard… tout le monde a cru que j'étais une traînée…tout le monde disait que j'étais entré dans l'équipe que parce que j'avais couché avec Rogers… Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait… personne ne m'a cru B.-_ Brittany comprit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait que Santana faisait semblant qu'elle se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire mais au fond, ça lui faisait du mal. Elle en était désolé parce que Santana était une fille extraordinaire à ses yeux.- _Puck était la seule personne à quoi j'ai dis la vérité… il était dans une colère noire… il a menacé Rogers…et bien évidemment il lui avait répondu que c'était moi qui l'avait séduit et plein de choses comme ça._

_- San, je suis désolée.-_ dit Brittany en la serrant dans ses bras.

_- Britt, s'il te plait, ne le dis à personne.-_ dit Santana en se défaisant de l'accolade. Brittany acquiesça aussitôt. Se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé presque tout le temps n'était pas quelque chose que Santana souhaitait, ça lui faisait mal. Brittany remarqua que la brune était perdue dans ses pensées et lui serra à nouveau la main.

_- Je t'aime.-_ dit-elle quand Santana la regarda.-_ Je t'aime plus que tout San._

_- Britt… moi aussi je t'aime.-_ dit-elle en se rapprochant de la blonde. Celle-ci caressa son visage de sa main libre, tandis que Santana approchait son front du sien.-_ Je t'aime plus que tout Britt.-_ dit Santana en répétant les mêmes mots que ceux que la blonde avait dit, Brittany lui sourit et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'ennuyer de l'embrasser, de lui parler, de l'enlacer et de l'aimer. Les mains de Santana emprisonnèrent les hanches de Brittany et elle la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Brittany passa ses mains autour du cou de Santana tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de la brune. Après quelques minutes, les deux commencèrent à manquer d'air et se séparèrent.-_ J'en suis sûre et certaine, je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_- Ah oui ?-_ dit Brittany en l'embrassant à nouveau. Santana ria quand elles se séparèrent une fois de plus.-_ Je t'aime aussi plus que tout au monde San._


	8. Chapter 7, part 2

Voilà deuxième partie du chapitre 7, un peu courte mais bon, ce n'est pas qui a choisit la longueur. Sinon, comme c'est écrit dans le résumé, il y aura un peu de Faberry dans cette fic et pour ceux qui se demandent quand, ce sera pour bientôt, je dirais la semaine prochaine si je continue à traduite à ce rythme.

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé presque toute sa matinée avec Brittany, Santana s'en alla tristement en cours même si elle trouvait que ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance qu'elle y aille. Cela faisait longtemps que la plupart des choses qu'elle faisait ne l'importait plus, pour être plus précis depuis que Brittany était apparu dans sa vie, avec elle les choses étaient devenues plus simples et plus heureuses. C'était comme si sa vie à Poudlard venait de devenir une une histoire ou quelque chose dans le genre… ou comme le diraient les moldus en conte de fées.<p>

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs du château en direction des cachots où se trouvait la salle commune afin d'aller chercher quelques parchemins et livres, elle se rappela qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch le jour même.

_- Quelle imbécile…Brittany va jouer aujourd'hui et je ne lui ai même pas souhaité bonne chance.-_ dit-elle à elle-même.-_ J'espère qu'elle va gagner… en fait non, je n'aimerais pas devoir jouer la coupe contre elle… mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle perde… argh Lopez, pourquoi es-tu si sentimentale ?_

Si quelqu'un l'aurait vu à ce moment, il se serait demandé ce qu'il se passait parce qu'elle avait l'air de parler avec elle-même. Santana se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

Quand elle arriva à la salle commune, elle remarqua aussitôt l'agitation qui régnait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle vit Puck qui était debout sur l'une des tables tandis que tous l'applaudissaient et l'acclamaient. Mais quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Santana, ils se turent tous et gardèrent le silence, quelques jeunes de première année la désignèrent discrètement et d'autres plus âgées se moquèrent d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda très vite Santana. Puck descendit de la table et prit la brune pour le bras pour l'emmener contre hors de la salle commune sa volonté.-_ Noah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ dit-elle fâchée, en se libérant de l'emprise du jeune homme.

-_ Santana, ils veulent que je sois le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.-_ dit-il d'un ton grave.

- _Quoi !-_ s'exclama Santana. Elle avait du mal à comprendre, qu'avait-elle bien pour faire, elle croyait que tous la respectaient et la soutenaient. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient gagné leur premier match, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.-_ Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment stupide de leur part Noah._

_- Calme toi…-_ dit le jeune. Malgré le fait qu'il était toujours fâché avec elle pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il se dit que Santana méritait une explication.-_ Je t'ai dis que trainer avec cette Poufsouffle foutrait en l'air ta réputation… Santana, ils pensent tous que tu es une traitresse.-_ dit Puck.

-_ Mais Noah, tu sais bien… le Quidditch… je… je ne peux pas arrêter le Quidditch… mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser tomber._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse…tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation… je te l'avais dit, je t'ai dit qu'elle foutrait tout en l'air.-_ dit le jeune. Santana ne réagissait pas, que pouvait-elle faire, le Quidditch lui faisait réchauffer son cœur, et faisait qu'on l'appréciait. Après avoir passé des années à la traiter comme n'importe qui, on la respectait enfin, on l'admirait. Mais Brittany…

-_ Donne moi une chance de me rattraper Noah…tu ne me verras plus avec elle.-_ dit Santana aussitôt. Puck acquiesça.-_ J'oublierai Brittany…je ne veux pas que tu m'enlèves ça… ne me l'enlèves pas.-_ dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-_ Je ne le ferais pas… mais il faudra aussi que tu leur dises à eux, que tu étais avec Brittany pour espionner Poufsouffle. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils pourront te faire à nouveau confiance San.- _dit Puck. Santana ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne pouvait pas dire cela, elle ne pouvait pas blesser Brittany. Foutu destin… tout va s'arranger… bien sûr que Brittany s'était trompée, tout allait de mal en pis. Mais malgré tout ce que lui disait son cœur, elle acquiesça. Puck lui sourit et entra dans la salle commune avec elle. Tous gardèrent le silence immédiatement, et du regard Puck fit signe à Santana de parler.

- _Alors, comme ça vous me prenez pour une traitresse.-_ dit-elle avec le ton sérieux qui la caractérisait.-_ Et bien, pour votre information, sachez que cette Brittany n'est qu'un prétexte.-_ Santana eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Tous la regardèrent, surpris.

-_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?-_ dit Hannah.

-_ J'ai seulement utilisé Brittany pour espionner Poufsouffle…mais bien sûr vous avez foutu mon plan en l'air en parlant dans mon dos !-_ dit-elle en essayant de paraître en colère. Puck, qui se trouvait toujours à côté d'elle, acquiesça.

-_ Santana, tu nous as fait peur… pendant un instant, on a vraiment cru que tu étais devenue son amie ou quelque chose comme ça.-_ dit Theodore en riant. Tous commencèrent alors à rire, à parler de Brittany et du fait qu'elle soit stupide. Le cœur de Santana était complètement détruit, comment avait-elle pu faire cela, alors qu'elle ne voulait que la protéger et prendre soin d'elle, elle venait de tout gâcher. Ce jour-là, après lui avoir dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, elle avait eu un comportement qui fit que tout le monde se moquaient d'elle et l'humiliaient.

_- Mais j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez… Brittany ne doit pas le savoir.-_ dit-elle d'un coup. Tous la regardèrent et gardèrent le silence.-_ On doit attendre que Poufsouffle gagne… il n'y a que comme cela que mon plan fonctionnera.-_ tout le monde acquiesça et félicitèrent Santana. Des félicitations… maudites félicitations qu'elle reçu pour avoir commit la pire erreur de sa vie. Des félicitations pour avoir mentit à propos de ses sentiments pour Brittany… des félicitations pour avoir été une imbécile.

_- Bien joué San.-_ lui murmura Puck à l'oreille.

-_ Bien sûr… j'espère que tu es content maintenant.-_ dit-elle en sortant rapidement de la salle commune.

De son côté, Brittany n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce que Santana lui avait dit ce jour-là, elle lui avait révélé son plus grand secret, cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose, non ? Santana Lopez, connue pour être la plus cruelle de toutes, avait décidé de lui accordé toute sa confiance. Brittany était sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment là. Elle avait l'impression d'être sous le contrôle de l'amortentia, le philtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde. A chaque fois que Santana l'embrassait, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort, à chaque fois que Santana lui souriait, elle devenait heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et ce jour-là avait été un grand jour pour elle.

Quand elle arriva à la salle commune, elle vit Mike qui était assit dans un fauteuil, elle ne su pas pourquoi mais elle courut et s'assit à côté de lui, elle voulait lui raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse.

_- Britt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda le jeune homme en lui souriant.

- _Je suis très heureuse Mikey.-_ dit Brittany sans réussir à contrôler entièrement ses émotions. Mike la regarda et lui sourit.

-_ C'est génial, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?-_ demanda-t-il même si se doutait bien de ce qu'il lui arrivait.-_ Ton cœur ne serait pas un peu plus rouge ?_

_- Beaucoup plus rouge, encore plus rouge qu'un Boutefeu Chinois._

_-_ _Ça me fait plaisir Brittany. J'adore te voir heureuse.-_ dit-il en serrant son amie dans ses bras.- _Et je peux savoir qui est la personne qui fait rougir ton cœur ?-_ demanda-t-il en étant sûr de la réponse.

_- Oui…mais promets-moi de ne le dire à personne._

_- Je suis un Poufsouffle ou pas ? Bien sûr que je te le promets._

_- Et bien… c'est Santana._

_- Santana-_ répéta le jeune asiatique.

-_ Oui Mike, elle… elle et personne d'autre.-_ dit Brittany les yeux brillants. Mike était content pour son amie, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse. Elle la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, Brittany avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de vivre un rêve… parce qu'à sentir la forme qu'avait son cœur à ce moment-là, elle se dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.


	9. Chapter 7, part 3

Troisième et dernière partie du chapitre 7. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Santana savait que Brittany s'apprêtait à jouer le match de Quidditch. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la voir jouer mais après tout cette comédie, tout ce qu'elle avait dit juste pour que ses coéquipiers croient de nouveau en elle, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas y aller. En plus elle avait été tellement convaincante qu'elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle était donc assise dans la grande salle, elle n'avait pas faim et n'avait envie de rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que les choses redeviennent aussi simples qu'avant.<p>

_- Je ne suis qu'une imbécile.-_ se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle sentit que tout dans sa tête était stupide, que tout dans son comportement était une tromperie et que tout dans son cœur était de la peur.

-_ Salut.-_ entendit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, elle n'avait envie de parler avec personne, elle voulait juste que tout s'arrange.-_ Tu ne devrais pas être en train de voir le match ?-_ dit la personne qui l'interrompit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Elle leva lentement la tête et reconnu la fille qui lui parlait.

_- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être en train de voir le match ?-_ dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. La fille qui lui parlait, était la jeune asiatique qui était l'amie de Brittany.-_ Je veux dire, c'est ton équipe, non ?_

_- Je déteste le Quidditch.-_ dit la jeune en s'asseyant en face d'elle.-_ Je m'appelle Tina.-_ dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-_ Je sais.-_ dit Santana sans lui serrer la main.-_ Tu es l'amie de Brittany._

_- Toi aussi tu l'es.-_ dit rapidement Tina. En entendant ces mots, Santana sentit son cœur et son esprit lui répétaient qu'elle était stupide, qu'elle avait tout foutu en l'air afin de se sentir accepter.

-_ Je crois que oui.-_ dit Santana.

- _Et moi, je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Brittany n'arrête pas de parler de toi tout le temps.-_ Santana ressentit une douleur s'emparer de tout son corps, une douleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire.-_ Brittany dit que tu es très importante pour elle._

_- Ça suffit.-_ dit-elle blessée, cette douleur était de plus en plus forte. Elle se dit aussi que Brittany avait de la chance, elle avait des amis qui la comprenaient et qui l'aimaient beaucoup.- _Tina, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux, rien de plus.-_ dit Tina un peu surprise face à l'attitude de Santana.

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment…_

_- San.-_ l'interrompit quelqu'un en criant. C'était Puck qui s'assit rapidement à côté d'elle. En voyant que Santana se trouvait avec une fille de Poufsouffle, il ne fit que la regarder avec un air de reproche.-_ Et toi, tu es qui ?-_ demanda-t-il.

-_ Euh… je m'appelle Tina, j'étais en train de parler avec Santana de…_

_- Je m'en fiche, fais-nous plaisir en partant d'ici.-_ dit Puck, Santana regarda son ami et essaya de comprendre pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Tina se leva et s'en alla, ou tout au moins c'est ce qu'elle voulu leur faire croire. Tina savait que Santana était malveillante et elle pensait qu'elle était en train de faire un mauvais coup, alors elle décida de rester derrière la porte de la grande salle pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Puck ?-_ dit Santana.

-_ San, Poufsouffle est en train de gagner… cette fille, Brittany est très douée et…_

_- Et alors ?-_ l'interrompit-elle fâchée.

-_ S'ils gagnent, tu pourras vraiment faire ce qu'on a planifié, Brittany te dira tout en ce qui concerne leurs entraînements et plein de choses comme ça.-_ dit-il avec enthousiasme.-_ Quand j'y repense, devenir amie avec cette Poufsouffle est de loin la meilleure chose que tu as pu faire.-_ termina Puck. Tina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle savait que Santana était méchante mais profiter de Brittany en était trop, elle était en train de jouer avec les sentiments de la blonde pour une stupide coupe. La jeune asiatique s'en alla très vite, elle devait parler avec Brittany le plus rapidement possible, lui dire que pendant tout ce temps Santana s'était joué d'elle.

-_ Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu cela… je n'ai jamais planifié tout cela Noah._

_- Mais San, on va devenir les espèces de souverains de Serpentard._

_- Noah tais-toi !-_ dit-elle furieuse avant de sortir à son tour de la grande salle.

Le match était terminé et Poufsouffle avait battu Gryffondor 220 à 70, la joie et les cris résonnèrent dans tout le château. Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, tous chantèrent et célébrèrent leur victoire. Brittany, Mike et Sam dansèrent et chantèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tina s'approche d'eux. En voyant sa petite amie, Mike la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa, Tina lui sourit mais s'éloigna très vite de lui.

-_ Brittany.-_ _cria_-t-elle, le brouhaha et les éclats de rire firent qu'elle n'entendit rien.- _Brittany.-_ cria-t-elle à nouveau, la blonde la regarda et Tina lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle.

-_ Tina, Tina, on a gagné !-_ cria Brittany avec joie en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Tina regarda Brittany, et la jeune blonde comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose.- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tina ? -_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Il faut qu'on parle Britt… à propos de Santana.-_ répondit Tina.

-_ Tina, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi… j'ai bien compris qu'elle ne te plait pas.-_dit Brittany-_ on devrait plutôt faire la fête._

_- Tu n'y es pas Britt… elle est en train de se jouer de toi._

_- Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai Tina.-_ dit-elle fâchée.

-_ Si, ça l'est. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Puck à propos de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour que tu lui dises des choses sur le Quidditch._

_- Tu as peut-être du entendre mal._

_- Non Britt, elle est en train de se jouer de toi. Elle te manipule pour qu'elle puisse obtenir de toi des informations.-_ dit Tina. Brittany était sûre que tout ce que lui avait dit Santana ne pouvait être des mensonges, elle ne lui ferait jamais cela.

-_ Tina, c'est faux, je ne veux plus t'écouter._

_- C'est une menteuse B, elle veut seulement gagner cette foutue coupe de Quidditch, tu n'as jamais compté pour elle._

Brittany sortit rapidement de la salle commune. Le château était plus tranquille maintenant, et presque tous étaient en train de manger dans la grande salle. Ses pensées étaient complètement chamboulées, Brittany n'arrivait pas à croire Tina, ça devait être faux, Santana ne lui aurait jamais fait cela. Elles étaient amies… non, elles étaient plus que des amies, elles étaient amoureuses, Santana ne lui ferait pas cela… elle ne jouerait pas comme ça avec ses sentiments. Brittany entra dans la grande salle et la vit assise à côté de Puck, elle s'approcha avec beaucoup d'appréhension, pas d'appréhension face aux Serpentards, bien sûr que non, mais de l'appréhension parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire Tina.

-_ Salut San.-_ dit Brittany en s'arrêtant en face d'elle. Tous les Serpentards regardèrent Brittany et Santana.

- _Salut Brittany… Félicitations pour ta victoire.-_ dit Santana en ayant peur de regarder Brittany dans les yeux. Elle entendit quelques gloussements de la part de ses camarades.-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?-_ dit-elle en tentant de paraître gênée. Santana sentit que tous les regards étaient toujours posés sur elles, ils attendaient tous quelque chose d'elle… ils attendaient tous qu'elle fasse du mal à Brittany.

-_ Je voulais juste te saluer.-_ dit Brittany un peu blessée par l'attitude neutre de Santana.

-_ Tu ne serais pas venu nous espionner par hasard ?-_ dit Theodore, tous rirent. Quand à Santana, elle ne put que baisser la tête.

-_ Brittany, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en vas pas ?-_ dit Santana sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-_ Alors comme ça, tu as honte Santana…tu as honte que je sois ton amie.-_ tous se mirent à rire à nouveau quand Brittany avait dit qu'elles étaient amies. Les rires étaient si forts que Santana sentait à quel point Brittany était triste en voyant qu'elle n'essayait même pas de les faire taire.

-_ Britt, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.-_ dit Santana si bas que Brittany fut la seule à l'entendre.

-_ Oui, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille… Peut-être que plus tard, tu pourras commencer à me questionner sur… je ne sais pas… nos entraînements ou quelque chose comme ça.-_ dit Brittany les larmes aux yeux.

-_ Britt…-_ dit Santana avant que la blonde ne s'en aille en courant. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas la suivre, elle était prise au piège de ce maudis mensonge. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux… et le pire c'était que celui de Brittany aussi.


	10. Chapter 8

Courir, courir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avoir l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol, que son corps tremblant rendait cet exercice presque surhumain, qu'elle commence à manquer à d'air, et qu'elle commence aussi à manquer de larmes.

Brittany ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passait, elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout s'était terminé en un fragment de seconde, tout son monde s'était écroulé, toutes ses illusions et tous ses sentiments venaient de s'effacer. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et ses sanglots s'étouffèrent par le manque d'air, elle s'arrêta… elle s'arrêta parce que si elle continuait de courir, elle allait sûrement s'évanouir, alors elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, ses mains touchèrent douloureusement sa poitrine. Elle avait mal… son cœur venait de briser en mille morceaux.

_- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait cela ?-_ dit-elle en tentant d'obtenir une quelconque explication, même si elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse lui venir en aide, Tina l'avait pourtant averti… Santana ne faisait que se jouer d'elle. Elle lui avait dit des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies, elle l'avait trompé, elle lui avait mentit, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle mais tout n'était que mensonge, tout n'était qu'un stupide plan.

Quinn parcourait tranquillement les couloirs, en tant que préfète elle devait surveiller les couloirs pour que les élèves ne soient pas hors de leur dortoir à cette heure là de la nuit. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle entendit des sanglots, elle ne savait pas d'où ils provenaient et le simple fait de les entendre lui fit ressentir une grande tristesse. Malgré que ce fut le seul bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre à cette heure là dans les couloirs, il lui résulta tout de même difficile de savoir d'où il provenait, les couloirs étaient déserts et plongé presque entièrement dans l'obscurité. Et puis elle la vit, elle vit Brittany qui pleurait, assise sur le sol, elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-_ Britt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda-t-elle, triste de voir son amie pleurer, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, mais Brittany n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre.-_ Britt, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?-_ dit Quinn.

-_ Quinn…-_ fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer, les pleurs s'emparaient d'elle et elle serra désespérément son amie dans ses bras.

-_ Oh Britt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'il te plait, ne pleure pas.-_ dit Quinn en serrant un peu plus fort son amie.-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Quinn… Santana… elle…-_ Brittany ne pouvait pas parler, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait B ?-_ dit Quinn, furieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal à Brittany, elle allait surement lancer un sort à Santana.-_ Britt, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?_

_- Elle m'a utilisé Quinn… elle ne m'a jamais aimé.-_ dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

-_ Britt, ne pleure pas.-_ dit Quinn en tentant de la calmer.-_ Santana ne mérite pas tes pleurs, ce n'est qu'une idiote… arrête de pleurer B.-_ En fait, Quinn était trop en colère pour réconforter Brittany, Santana n'était qu'une idiote, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Tout à coup, Quinn entendit une personne qui s'approchait d'elles.

-_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure… Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ dit Rachel en voyant Quinn assise sur le sol à côté de Brittany, Rachel s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face d'elles.-_ Brittany, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?-_ demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde.

-_ Santana… voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.-_ dit Quinn, toujours furieuse.

-_ Je n'arrive pas le croire… Brittany, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas.-_ dit Rachel, plus tranquille que Quinn.-_ Allez, lève toi.-_ lui dit-elle, elle obéit et se leva lentement.

-_ Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé B… il n'y a que comme ça que l'on pourra t'aider.-_ dit Quinn, un peu plus tranquille. Pour réponse, Brittany nia de la tête.

-_ Brittany… Santana ne méritera jamais que tu pleures à cause d'elle, ce n'est qu'une idiote.-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Non, ce n'est pas une idiote Rach.-_ furent les seuls mots que Brittany arriva à prononcer sans pleurer en même temps.

-_ Si, elle l'est pour t'avoir mise dans cet état.-_ dit rapidement Quinn. Rachel s'approcha un peu plus de Brittany et sécha ses larmes de son pouce. Brittany se calma un peu et son corps, épuisé après avoir pleurer autant, vacilla un peu. Quinn et Rachel la retinrent de tomber. Après plusieurs secondes, Brittany se redressa.

-_ Il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir.-_ dit-elle sans en avoir envie.

- _Mais Britt…-_ commença Quinn sans terminer sa phrase car Rachel la regardait avec désapprobation.

-_ Je crois que tu as raison Britt.-_ dit Rachel en marchant à côté de Brittany.

-_ On va t'accompagner à ta maison.-_ dit alors Quinn en marchant de l'autre côté de la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois filles se trouvèrent face à la porte de Poufsouffle. Brittany entra, suivit de Rachel et Quinn.

- _Ça va aller, je vais bien.- _dit Brittany en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

_- D'accord.-_ dit Quinn.-_ Va te reposer._

_- Dors bien.-_ ajouta Rachel.

-_ Merci.-_ dit-elle en s'en allant vers les dortoirs, la porte qui y menait se referma derrière elle. Quand elle s'allongea sur son lit, l'image de Santana lui revint en tête et les larmes revinrent elles-aussi à inonder ses yeux bleus.

De son côté, Santana avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Brittany. Elle avait pleuré toute l'après midi, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle en était épuisée au point de réussir finalement à s'endormir. Se réveiller lui fut très difficile, elle aurait aimé que tout n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait lui rappeler la vérité. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la grande salle, alors qu'elle marchait, elle sentit son cœur avoir de plus en plus mal, comme si le fait de revenir là où elle avait embrassé Brittany empirait les choses, faisait qu'elle se sentait moins sûre d'elle et plus triste.

_- Santana…-_ entendit-elle crier. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle ne voulait parler avec personne, c'est pourquoi elle continua de marcher vers la grande salle.-_ Santana, arrête toi.-_ entendit-elle à nouveau. D'un coup, une main attrapa son poignet et la fit brusquement se retourner.-_ Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter._

- _Laisse-moi tranquille Fabray.-_ dit-elle en se défaisant de son emprise.

-_ Non Santana, je ne le ferais que lorsque tu m'auras expliqué ce que tu as fait à Brittany.-_ rien quand n'entendant ces mots, Santana sentit son cœur lui faire encore plus mal.

-_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Fabray… en plus, je ne lui ai rien fait.-_ dit Santana fâchée.

-_ Tu n'es qu'une idiote Santana.-_ dit Quinn, elle aussi fâchée. Santana le savait bien évidement qu'elle était une idiote, elle le savait depuis le moment où elle avait préféré jouer cette stupide comédie au détriment de Brittany.-_ Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire cela à Brittany ?-_ cria-t-elle.

-_ Laisse-moi tranquille Fabray.-_ dit-elle en reprenant son chemin, Quinn la retint à nouveau.-_ Laisse-moi.-_ cria Santana tandis qu'elle était au bord des larmes.-_ Laisse-moi tranquille.-_ dit-elle une fois de plus.

En voyant Santana avoir les larmes aux yeux, Quinn décida de la laisser, la brune courra alors, elle voulait fuir, elle voulait courir jusqu'à un endroit où ses problèmes ne seraient plus là mais elle ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver un tel endroit. Quinn avait raison mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle ne pouvait pas regarder Brittany dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait simplement pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Quinn venait de lui dire, elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote. Elle aurait voulu avoir pris une meilleure décision mais c'était trop tard, Brittany n'allait plus jamais croire en elle.

Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller, elle savait juste qu'elle n'irait pas à la grande salle… la bibliothèque n'était pas non plus un endroit propice, le simple fait d'y être lui ferait se souvenir de ses après midi passés avec Brittany, la tour d'astronomie non plus, ni le terrain de Quidditch… le parc du château encore moins… elle ne savait pas où elle devait fuir, elle ne pouvait s'échapper de souvenir de Brittany et de la façon dont elle avait brisé son cœur.

-_ Santana…-_ dit un garçon qui la sortit de ses pensées. Santana se retourna en entendant son prénom et vit que c'était Mike qui l'avait interpellé, son estomac se retourna, sa tête commençait à tourner, elle avait peur de ce que lui dire le jeune, et pas seulement de cela mais elle craignait aussi qu'il lui parle de Brittany.-_ Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.-_ dit-il sereinement. Santana nia de la tête, non pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi se référait Mike mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec lui.

- _S'il te plait.-_ le supplia Santana.-_ Mike, ne fais cela._

_- Je suis désolé Santana…-_ dit Mike-_ Tu lui as fait du mal, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et ensuite tu lui as brisé le cœur._

_- Non… je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler.-_ mentit-elle.

-_ Bien sûr que tu le sais.-_ dit Mike.-_ Brittany m'a parlé de toi Santana._

_- Et bien, ce ne sont que des mensonges.-_ dit stupidement Santana tout en baissant la tête.

- _Non, et tu le sais… la question est pourquoi…-_ dit-il.

- _Je ne sais pas Mike…-_ dit Santana les larmes aux yeux.

-_ Dis-moi simplement la vérité. Peut-être que tu l'as vraiment aimé…_

_- Je… je…_

_- Allez Santana, dis la vérité._

_- Non, je ne l'ai pas aimé…-_ dit-elle en voyant que le garçon serrait un peu ses poings.-_ Je l'aime.-_ rectifia Santana.

-_ Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as fait ça ?-_ dit-il sans comprendre.-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as blessé ?_

_- Je… je ne peux pas te le dire… tu ne comprendrais pas._

_- Je le ferais si tu m'expliques._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Dans ce cas, que préfères-tu faire ? Tu préfères te mentir toute ta vie ?-_ Santana garda le silence.-_ Tu préfères la voir souffrir au lieu de lui dire la vérité ?-_ dit-il, Santana ne put pas répondre, trop angoissée pour le faire. Il avait entièrement raison.-_ Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas assez…_

_- Ça suffit Mike._

_- Non Santana… il est clair que tu ne la mérites pas, n'essaye même pas de lui parler à nouveau parce qu'elle ira mille fois mieux sans toi._

_- Tu ne comprends rien._

_- Peut-être que tu as raison mais je m'en fiche complètement, Brittany passera toujours avant toi.-_ dit Mike avec calme.-_ Je ne la laisserais pas s'abattre plus que tu ne l'as abattu.-_ Après avoir dit cela, il s'en alla et laissa Santana seule.

Elle commença alors à pleurer, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes, elle ressentit une douleur plus intense qu'avant au niveau de la poitrine, ses mains tremblaient. Tout en elle allait mal, absolument tout. Mike avait raison, peut être que depuis tout ce temps, elle ne méritait pas Brittany.


	11. Chapter 9

Même si Santana avait réussi à contrôler un peu ses regrets et sa tristesse, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser inconditionnellement à elle, Brittany était la seule personne qui occupait les pensées de la jeune brune. En plus de cela, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps et se demandait alors ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver depuis, elle voulait lui parler, ou tout du moins entendre sa voix, au moins entendre son rire joint à celui de ses amis ou la voir danser, Santana aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour la voir danser à nouveau.

Elle se dirigea avec espoir vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parce que c'était le seul cours qu'elle partageait avec l'ensemble des Poufsouffles, Brittany y serait certainement. Alors qu'elle changea de couloir, elle vit Quinn et Rachel en train de parler entre elles, elle fit alors quelques pas en arrière pour se cacher à l'angle du couloir et essaya d'écouter leur conversation.

-_ Quinn, ne sois pas fâchée.-_ dit tendrement Rachel.

- _Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas fâchée, quand je vois que Finn n'arrête pas de te coller aux basques.-_ dit-elle un peu blessée. -_ Chaque fois que je te regarde, il est à côté de toi… tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait Rach._

_- Je sais Quinn, mais tu sais qu'il ne signifie rien pour moi.-_ dit Rachel en prenant la main de la blonde.-_ C'est toi que j'aime._

_- Je le sais.-_ dit Quinn en lui souriant.-_ Par moment, j'ai envie de lui lancer un sort, peut-être qu'il s'éloignerait de toi._

_- Ne sois pas si méchante Quinn.-_ dit Rachel en riant.-_ Je n'ai des yeux que pour toi, tu es la seule et unique que j'aime, et je sais… je sais que tu veux qu'on attende un peu, et je le comprends.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant.-_ Je t'aime plus que tout au monde pour te laisser t'en aller._

_- Je n'irai nulle part Rachel, et je te promets qu'on pourra bientôt marcher main dans la main dans les couloirs, que je pourrai t'embrasser chaque fois que j'en aurais envie, que je pourrais te dire à quel point tu es belle-_ dit Quinn en s'approchant de Rachel. La brune prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Santana était en état de choc face à ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle arrêta très vite de les regarder et plusieurs doutes surgirent dans sa tête.

-_ Fabray et Berry… Berry et Fabray…-_ se répéta-t-elle. Silencieusement, elle les regarda à nouveau pour voir si elle pouvait passer par ce couloir, parce que même si elle ne s'entendait pas toujours bien avec Quinn, elle n'était pas suffisamment méchante pour les interrompre.

_- Je t'aime.-_ dit Quinn à Rachel. Santana ne put s'empêcher de passer à Brittany et à elle.

-_ Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn._- dit Rachel en lui donnant un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

Santana ressentit de la jalousie, de la jalousie de ce que Quinn vivait avec Rachel, elle aurait voulu que ces deux filles soient elle et Brittany, mais la réalité était complètement différente. Tout était foutu à cause d'une idiotie. Après quelques minutes, elle vit les deux filles s'en aller et reprit son chemin en direction de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand elle y entra, elle vit ses camarades de Serpentard assis d'un côté de la salle et les Poufsouffles assis de l'autre côté.

_- Santana._- dit Puck en lui faisant un signe de la main.-_ Il y a une place ici._

Santana acquiesça et se dirigea vers Puck. Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée entre les tables, elle chercha une personne du regard, Brittany. Elle remarqua que tous les Poufsouffles la regarder avec haine, vraiment de la haine, mais elle les comprenait- _je le mérite_- se dit-elle. Tina l'observa, Mike aussi mais tout ce qui lui importait était de pouvoir apercevoir Brittany une nouvelle fois.

-_ San, dépêche toi.-_ dit Puck

Elle la vit alors, assise à côté de Sam, elle avait l'air tellement triste que Santana ressentit aussitôt une douleur lancinante au cœur. Elle était coupable de la tristesse de Brittany, elle avait brisé le cœur de la meilleure personne qui était entrée dans sa vie, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir horrible, elle baissa le regard en espérant que Brittany lui pardonnerai un jour ou l'autre, bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas une forte probabilité que cela arrive. Elle s'assit à sa place, Puck lui sourit mais elle n'était pas en état de lui rendre son sourire, son cœur lui faisait trop mal.

_- San, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda-t-il.

-_ Je ne me sens pas bien Puck.-_ dit Santana, le regard toujours baissé.

_- Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_- Noah, tu sais ce qu'il se passe alors arrête de faire comme si tu t'en préoccupais.-_ dit-elle avant de se retourner pour voir Brittany à nouveau. Santana fut surprise de voir que Brittany l'observait, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille transpercèrent son cœur parce qu'ils ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la peine et Santana se sentit à nouveau coupable. Parce qu'elle l'était, elle était tout ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

_- San…-_ commença Puck en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie, mais il ne put rien lui dire parce que le professeur entra dans la salle de classe à ce moment là.

_- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui on va apprendre à faire apparaître un patronus.-_ dit le professeur. Tous les élèves s'en réjouirent.-_ Formez deux files, Serpentard ici et Poufsouffle là.-_ dit-il en montrant deux espaces vides dans la salle, les élèves obéirent rapidement.

-_ Psst Britt.-_ dit Mike.-_ Ça va aller ?-_ lui demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs.

-_ Oui Mike, je vais bien.-_ dit-elle en regardant furtivement Santana. Brittany sentit une fois de plus une douleur incessante rien qu'en la voyant. Elle lui manquait, ses baisers lui manquaient, ses câlins aussi mais le simple fait de penser que tout n'était que mensonge faisait que tout empirait.

- _Très bien, pour faire apparaître un patronus, on a besoin de beaucoup de concentration.-_ dit le professeur.-_ Ce sortilège ne fonctionnera que si la personne qui le réalise se rappelle d'un souvenir d'une grande importance, ce souvenir permet à ce que les détraqueurs ne puissent pas vous enlever votre bonheur pour ainsi dire. Vous avez besoin d'un souvenir suffisamment fort_ _et heureux pour y arriver.-_ Tous commencèrent alors à parler de leurs souvenirs et de l'animal qu'ils aimeraient voir apparaître.-_ Très bien, cherchez un binôme d'une autre maison et commencez._

Santana l'avait vu venir, sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple. Elle regarda timidement Brittany, pensant à l'infime chance qu'elle avait d'être en duo avec elle.

-_ Mike.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe B ?-_ demanda Mike. Brittany la regarda avec tristesse.-_ Non, Britt ne t'inflige pas ça._

_- Je sais qu'elle ne connaît personne d'autre._

_- Et bien, elle devrait faire la connaissance d'une autre personne._

_- Mike, tout le monde la déteste, je n'aurais pas à lui parler. -_ dit Brittany, Mike s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

-_ B, il faut que tu saches que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi._

_- Mikey, je te promet que ça ne veux rien dire pour moi, ce n'est qu'un cours._

_- D'accord B, mais juste pour ce cours.-_ dit-il, la jeune fille acquiesça et s'approcha ensuite de Santana.

La jeune brune sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie en voyant Brittany s'approcher, elle avança elle aussi dans sa direction.

_- Brittany-_ dit-elle quand elles furent l'une en face de l'autre.

-_ Je suis juste avec toi parce que je sais que tu ne connais personne d'autre.-_ Santana ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.-_ Très bien, tu as pensé à un souvenir ?-_ lui demanda-t-elle.

-_ Oui, j'en ai un.-_ dit-elle en la regardant timidement.-_ Tu vas bien ?-_ demanda-t-elle finalement.

-_ Moi aussi.-_ dit-elle sans la regarder et sans répondre à sa question, être proche d'elle la faisait suffisamment souffrir comme ça.-_ Bon alors, vas-y._

_- Spero Patronum-_ dit Santana, mais rien n'apparut au bout de sa baguette.

-_ Tu es sûre que ce souvenir est suffisamment fort pour que ça fonctionne ?_

_- Et bien, c'est ce que je pensais mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.-_ répondit Santana en lui souriant.

-_ Tu devrais peut-être essayer à nouveau.-_ dit Brittany en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

-_ D'accord… Spero Patronum.-_ dit-elle à nouveau, mais le résultat fut le même.

-_ A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?_

_- Et bien, à la première fois que mes parents m'ont offert un balai et que j'ai volé._

_- Mmm… peut-être que tu devrais penser à quelque chose à fait vibrer ton cœur._

_- Tu pourrais essayer.-_ dit alors Santana.

-_ Spero Patronum.-_ dit-elle, une espèce de fumée lumineuse sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, on distingua rapidement un canard qui tournait autour de Santana puis autour de la blonde. Brittany nota que Santana était en train de l'admirer, elle vit que la brune lui souriait, elle perdit alors rapidement sa concentration et l'animal disparu.

- _Wow Brittany, c'était stupéfiant.-_ dit Santana en lui souriant, Brittany en fit instantanément de même.-_ Ce souvenir devait vraiment être très heureux._

_- Il l'est.-_ dit-elle. Santana voulu lui demander de quel souvenir il s'agissait mais elle craignait la réponse de Brittany.- _Je pensais à toi.-_ dit-elle en baissant le regard. Santana sentit alors que son cœur battait à nouveau aussi fort que lorsqu'elle était avec la blonde.

_- Britt, j'aimerais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité.-_ dit Santana en la regardant dans les yeux.- _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal…_

_- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela.-_ la coupa rapidement Brittany.-_ Tu devrais essayer à nouveau. _- Santana se contenta une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer.

Elle prit sa respiration, pensa au souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle avait, il n'y avait que l'image de Brittany qui occupait ses pensées à ce moment là. Elle se souvint de ce jour qu'elles avaient passé dans la tour d'astronomie, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle.

- _Spero Patronum.-_ dit Santana.

Un loup sortit de sa baguette, à la différence du patronus de Brittany, il se déplaçait avec rapidité, il marchait autour de la blonde et ne s'éloigna pas d'elle. C'était comme si le patronus de Santana était en train de la protéger de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, la brune admira comment son patronus et Brittany se comportaient avant que le loup ne commence à disparaître.

_- Je crois que ce souvenir est parfait.-_ dit Brittany.-_ C'est un autre souvenir en lien avec tes parents ?-_ demanda-t-elle. Santana nia de la tête.

-_ C'était toi.-_ dit-elle avec courage. Brittany lui sourit, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de mal entre elles. Santana s'approcha un peu d'elle, la rythme cardiaque de la blonde commença alors à augmenter.- _Britt, s'il te plait, viens aujourd'hui à la tour d'astronomie.-_ dit-elle rapidement.

-_ Santana, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de continuer cette relation.-_ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-_ S'il te plait, laisse moi tout t'expliquer… aie confiance en moi, c'est la seule chose que je te demande.-_ la supplia Santana.

-_ D'accord, j'y serais à 8h.-_ dit la blonde avant de s'éloigner.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, pensa Santana, elle savait que le cœur de Brittany battait aussi fort que le sien, elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre et certaine. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences parce qu'elle savait que la blonde était la seule personne qui puisse la rendre heureuse. Elle lui dirait la vérité, parce qu'une stupide coupe ne valait largement pas de ne pas être avec Brittany.


	12. Chapter 10

Santana POV

Je volais presque jusqu'à la salle commune, Brittany avait accepté que nous nous rejoignons, je sais que ce n'est que pour quand quelques heures mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas être nerveuse. J'entrais dans la salle commune et je courrais rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre, je voulais réfléchir un peu à ce que je dirais à Brittany, c'est pourquoi je me suis allongée sur mon lit et je me suis mise à regarder le plafond, mais quelque chose me gênait, c'était quelque chose de dur, je me levai et vit une fiole…

-_ Felix Felicis_- dis-je. Peut-être que si je la prenais, tout irait bien, non ? Je veux dire, c'est Felix Felicis, on dit que c'est de la chance liquide, après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, je me décidai de la prendre, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mal à le faire ? J'ouvris la fiole et je bus une gorgée, ce fut comme une injection de joie ou quelque chose dans le genre, comme si c'était le meilleur jour de ma vie, je me levai rapidement, qui sait pourquoi, et je sorti de la salle commune.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel je me dirigeai, c'était comme si mes jambes étaient indépendantes du reste de mon corps. Très vite, je vis Rachel et sans douter un instant, je m'approchai d'elle.

_- Salut Rachel.-_ dis-je en lui souriant.

_-_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ?-_ me dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-_ Euh…j'ai besoin de parler avec toi.-_ Si vous me demandez, et bien vous le savez déjà, je ne parlerais jamais avec Berry de ma propre volonté, mais je suppose que Felix Felicis sait que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, pas vrai ?

-_ Et à propos de quoi ?-_ dit-elle toujours avec une expression de malaise.

-_ De Quinn.-_ Quoi ! Tout ce qu'il se passait avait l'air d'être une blague, pourquoi voudrais-je parler avec Berry et de Quinn en plus. Rachel garda le silence quelques secondes et me fit signe de la suivre, je le fis. Elle marcha, et marcha, jusqu'à que je remarque très vite qu'on allait à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée là-bas, nous nous sommes assises.

-_ De quoi veux-tu parler à propos d'elle ?-_ me demanda-t-elle en tentant de n'y montrer aucun intérêt.

-_ Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a de beaux cheveux ?-_ Sérieusement, cette situation devient de plus en plus débile.

-_ Pardon ?-_ me dit-elle.

-_ Tu as bien entendu, tu ne trouves pas que Quinn a de beaux cheveux ?_

_- Santana, est-ce que ça va bien ?-_ me demanda-t-elle, je lui souris en réponse.-_ Et bien, oui. Je pense que Quinn a de très jolis cheveux._

_- Et ses yeux ?-_ demandai-je rapidement.

-_ Ses yeux sont les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu, chaque fois que je la regarde…-_ Rachel s'arrêta immédiatement.- _Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire Santana ?-_ me demanda-t-elle un peu effrayé.

_- As-tu déjà ressenti cette sensation qu'une personne puisse être parfaite pour toi ?-_ dis-je tranquillement en oubliant sa question. Rachel garda le silence y acquiesça.

-_ Oui, j'ai déjà ressenti cette situation.-_ dit-elle finalement avant de sourire en pensant à quelque chose.-_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de cela avec moi._

_- Je ne sais pas… on a l'air d'aimer toutes les deux les blondes, hein ?-_ Franchement, je crois que je n'ai pas bu la bonne potion, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu une potion qui rend stupide.

-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Finn est n'est pas blond.-_ répondit-elle aussitôt. Je ris fortement en entendant le nom du jeune homme.

-_ Toi et moi savons que Finn n'est qu'un idiot.-_ dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-_ Il ne l'est pas.-_ dit-elle en essayant de le défendre, mais je remarquai très bien qu'elle mentait, alors je fronçai les sourcils.-_ D'accord…mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux me parler de Quinn._

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide.-_ Elle me regarda avec surprise.

_- Et en quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide?-_ demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir.

-_ Je veux dire à quelqu'un que je l'aime… ou plutôt à quelqu'une.-_ Ces mots sortaient de ma bouche sans que je n'arrive à les contrôler.

-_ Santana…-_ dit-elle tout bas.

-_ C'est Brittany.-_ J'espère que la potion sait ce qu'elle fait…

_- Santana, je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider, tu l'as fais souffrir, tu lui as brisé son cœur, elle est complètement anéantie._

_- J'ai fais une erreur Rachel parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'allait dire les autres s'ils le savaient._

_- Comment puis-je être sûre que tu n'es…_

_- Chaque fois que je la vois, je sens mon cœur battre encore plus vite, chaque fois qu'elle me sourit, je suis heureuse, chaque fois qu'elle me prend la main, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un meilleur monde, et quand elle m'embrasse, c'est comme si toute ma vie avait tout d'un coup du sens.-_ Rachel se contenta de m'observer, elle ne dit pas un seul mot.-_ Et je sais tu ressens les mêmes choses pour elle, c'est pour ça que tu peux me comprendre Rachel._

_- D'accord Santana, mais si tu la blesse à nouveau…_

_- Je ne le ferai pas._

_- Très bien, qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?_

_- Euh… je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je la verrai à huit heures.-_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-_ Voilà ce que tu devras faire…-_ dit-elle avant de s'approcher de moi et de me souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. J'acquiesçai à ce qu'elle me disait.

-_ C'est parfait Rachel, merci beaucoup._

_- De rien Santana, mais si tu lui fais quelque chose…_

_- Je sais, euh… on en reparle plus tard ?-_ demandai-je, elle acquiesça.

Je m'en allai alors vers la tour d'astronomie. Rachel m'avait dit que tout devait être simple, qu'il ne devrait y avoir que mes sentiments et moi… et elle bien entendu. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la tour, je décidai de prendre un autre chemin, une fois de plus, je ne savais pas où j'allais, je me contentai de marcher. J'entrai dans une salle de classe dans laquelle le professeur McGonagall dispensait son cour de Métamorphose.

-_ Excusez-moi professeur, est-ce que Chang peut sortir un instant.-_ Elle acquiesça et Mike sortit de la salle.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Je vais voir Brittany aujourd'hui._

_- Pourquoi ?-_ me demanda-t-il en doutant de mes intentions.

-_ Je lui dirai la vérité Mike._

_- Et ?-_ dit-il en me regardant.- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je puisse avoir confiance en toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?_

_- Pour te demander une faveur.-_ dis-je un peu honteuse.-_ J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à danser._

_- Santana…_

_- S'il te plait Mike, aie confiance en moi._

_- Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi ?_

_- Mike, je sais que tu es son ami et je te promets que je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal… et si je ferais quand même, tu ne me reverras plus jamais avec elle parce que je ne me le permettrais pas._

- _D'accord, on va voir après le cours ce qu'on faire pour la danse.-_ dit-il avant de retourner dans la salle de classe.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne ressorte de la salle.

_- Où allons-nous ? _

_- Je connais un endroit parfait pour cela.-_ je commençai alors à marcher en direction de la tour d'astronomie, quand on y arriva, il n'y avait personne.

-_ Bon, on va se mettre en place…-_ dit-il en me prenant par les épaules et en me faisant m'approcher de lui.- _Tu vas voir, c'est très simple, tu dois juste mettre tes mains ici.-_ dit-il en mettant une de mes mains à sa ceinture et l'autre main dans la sienne.-_ Tu vois ?_

_- Si, mais…_

_- Tu dois juste bouger d'un côté à l'autre.-_ dit-il en se moquant un peu de moi. Après cela, il se sépara de moi.

-_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Chang.-_ dis-je en essayant de paraître fâchée.

-_ C'est bien… je pense que ça aller. Je vais y aller maintenant, bonne chance._

_- Ouais, salut.-_ lui dis-je alors qu'il s'en aller. Quand il fut sortit, je commençai à ranger un peu la pièce, j'enlevai les tables, j'ouvris les fenêtres pour qu'on puisse voir les étoiles et j'allumai quelques bougies.

Je m'assis quelques minutes en espérant que le temps allait passer le plus vite possible parce que je voulais déjà la voir, je voulais être à nouveau avec elle.

Fin Santana POV

Brittany se dirigea vers la tour en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer, elle désirait profondément que les choses s'arrangent et qu'elles soient heureuses comme avant. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil de la porte de la tour, elle prononça son prénom.

- _Santana ? - _demanda-t-elle. La brune s'approcha immédiatement de la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit ses yeux bleus qui lui plaisaient tant.

_- Salut…-_ dit-elle timidement.

- _Salut, tu vas bien ?_

_- Très bien Britt, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue._

_- Je veux connaître la vérité.-_ dit-elle en fixant le sol.-_ Et puis, j'avais aussi envie de te voir._

_- Moi aussi, entre.-_ dit-elle en faisant un geste pour qu'elle entre, quand elle vit la salle, Brittany sentit des papillons dans son ventre, que Santana ai fait tout cela devait signifier quelque chose.-_ Assis-toi ici si tu veux.-_ dit-elle en lui montrant le fauteuil qui avait l'air d'être le plus confortable. Brittany s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était juste à côté de celui qu'avait désigné Santana et lui offrit l'autre d'un sourire.

-_ Très bien San, alors…_

_- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire Britt… j'étais une imbécile.- _dit-elle en baissant la tête.-_ Je n'avais rien planifié du tout, je te le jure, mais j'ai du mentir…te faire du mal n'a jamais été mon intention._

_- Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous._

_- Bien sûr que nous avons quelque chose de spécial… c'est juste que…-_ les mots ne sortaient plus tout seul de sa bouche, l'effet de la potion était déjà terminé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes et de la peur.

-_ Quoi Santana ?_

_- Les Serpentards, Britt… ils se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais avec toi, ils voulaient me faire sortir de l'équipe de Quidditch et moi… je ne voulais pas mais Puck m'a dit…-_ les mots sortaient douloureusement de sa bouche mais Santana était heureuse de pouvoir les ressentir. Brittany la regarda silencieusement.-_ Je n'ai pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi mais ça a été la meilleure chose qu'il m'est arrivée… mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir leur approbation et d'être jugée une fois de plus…_

_- San…-_ l'interrompit Brittany, Santana s'arrêta aussitôt de parler.-_ Quand tu m'as dis que…quand tu m'as toutes ces choses ici, c'était vrai ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Santana lui prit les mains pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-_ C'était vrai.-_ dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.- _Je t'aime et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner Britt de t'avoir blessé et d'avoir brisé ton cœur. Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plait pardonne-moi._

-_ Bien sûr que oui… bien sûr que je te pardonne San.-_ dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Son cœur commença à battre aussi fort qu'avant. Et pas seulement le sien, celui de Santana aussi.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dit à nouveau Santana.

- _Moi aussi.-_ dit Brittany.

Santana se leva et tendit sa main à Brittany pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. La blonde ne comprit pas pourquoi Santana s'était levée mais lui prit la main. Santana se rapprocha lentement de Brittany, elle passa une main à la ceinture de la blonde tandis que son autre main prit timidement celle la sienne, Brittany sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, elles commencèrent alors à danser. Santana sentit son cœur battre de plaisir, Brittany était à ses côtés, en train de danser, de lui sourire et de la toucher. Brittany lui prit la main qui se trouvait à sa hanche et la posa tendrement sur son épaule, elle en fit de même avec l'autre main. Les bras de Santana entouraient alors le cou de la blonde et celle-ci passa les siennes autour de sa taille.

-_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.-_ dit Santana.

_- Toi non plus tu ne sais à quel point tu m'as manqué.-_ dit Brittany en s'approchant un peu plus de la brune. Santana lui sourit.-_ Tu devras me le payer un de ces quatre._

_- Bien sûr… tout ce que tu veux.-_ dit-elle en riant.-_ mais avant ça, embrasse-moi.-_ Brittany le fit alors.

Elles venaient de vivre les pires jours de leur vie et tout fut réglé grâce à un baiser.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dirent-elle à l'unisson, elle rirent alors et passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	13. Chapter 11

Le jour suivant, Santana se réveilla comme si elle se trouvait toujours sous effets de la potion, mais ces effets étaient multipliaient par mille. Avoir été avec Brittany avait fait qu'elle était restée dans un état éternel de Felix Felicis, et elle le savait, Santana savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était, elle avait Brittany à ses côtés et elle l'aimait, et Brittany aussi l'aimait.

Quand elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle, elle se souvint que Brittany devait passer son examen de potion, elle espérait qu'elle allait bien s'en sortir, elles avaient quand même beaucoup étudié. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle s'assit à la table de Serpentard et regarda aussitôt la table de Poufsouffle, elle la vit assise, en train de manger, avec quelques livres autour elle, la jeune brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène. Brittany leva la tête et remarqua que Santana l'observait, elle la salua de la main. Santana lui répondit de la même façon, après cela elle commença à manger sans la lâcher du regard.

-_ Salut San…-_ dit Puck en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Santana eu du mal à quitter Brittany des yeux pour le regarder.

_- Salut Noah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Je voulais juste savoir si tu vas bien… hier, pendant défense…_

_- Je vais bien, c'était juste un jour un peu compliqué.-_ dit-elle en tentant de paraître triste. Elle n'était pas prête à dire la vérité à Puck, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle aimait Brittany, et avait peur pour le Quidditch et aussi l'approbation de ses camarades, alors elle décida d'attendre quelques temps.

-_ Bon, tu sais que c'est pour l'équipe, non ?-_ dit Puck avec un peu doute dans sa voix.

-_ Je le sais… et j'espère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle… il vaut mieux que cette coupe soit la notre.-_ dit-elle en prenant un ton sérieux. Puck acquiesça et lui tapa dans le dos en signe d'approbation. Le jeune homme s'en alla et Santana regarda à nouveau Brittany.

La blonde se levait déjà, alors qu'elle reprenait ses affaires, elle salua ses amis et marcha à côté de la table de Serpentard, Santana arrêta de manger alors que Brittany sortait de la grande salle et elle la suivit. Brittany l'attendait, adossée contre un mur quelques mètres plus loin, Santana se rapprocha d'elle.

-_ Bonjour.-_ dit la brune en lui souriant.

_- Bonjour Santana.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Et alors, tu es prête pour ton examen ?-_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Je ne sais San.-_ répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

-_ Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?-_ dit-elle en s'approchant encore plus et en lui effleurant tendrement les mains.-_ Tu pourras le faire B… tu es très intelligente.-_ dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux, Brittany rougit un peu.

-_ Je suppose qu'avec un professeur comme toi, on ne peut que réussir, pas vrai ?-_ dit-elle en prenant les mains de Santana.

-_ Bien sûr que oui.-_ dit la brune, en lui touchant le bout du nez alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, Brittany ria alors.-_ En plus, j'ai quelque chose qui peut t'être utile.-_ dit-elle avec un air malveillant. Brittany était intriguée.-_ Tu te souviens quand le professeur Slughorn m'a donné Felix Felicis ?_

_- San… c'est de la triche, comment peux-tu faire ça ?_

_- Tu es vraiment une Poufsouffle, non ?-_ dit Santana- _ Mais ce n'était pas cela que j'allais t'offrir… c'est quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.-_ Les yeux de Brittany s'ouvrirent encore plus. Santana fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle s'approche un peu plus d'elle.-_ Mais tu dois le dire à personne que je t'ai donné ça.-_ Brittany acquiesça. Santana l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et la blonde lui sourit immédiatement.-_ Je t'avais dit que c'était beaucoup mieux._

_- Et ça l'est.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Maintenant tu n'as plus à t'en faire B, tout ira bien._

_-_ _Merci San, on se revoit après ?-_ demanda Brittany. Santana acquiesça, la blonde lui donna un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla.

Santana se rendit alors compte de l'heure qu'il était, elle courra à son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. C'était toujours la même chose, elle devait courir à chaque fois pour arriver à l'heure en cours.

Quand elle arriva dans le parc du château, elle vit Rachel lui sourire, elle trouva cela plutôt étrange, elle avait dédié six ans de sa vie soit à l'ignorer totalement, soit à la maltraiter, mais Rachel était spéciale pensa Santana, alors elle lui rendit son sourire.

Qui aurait pu penser que tout allait changer après une gorgée de Felix Felicis, c'était comme si tout allait mieux, elle était plus heureuse, tout était parfait. Ce que diraient les autres d'elle ne l'importaient pas tant que cela, Brittany était tout ce qui comptait, elle était tout pour elle et elle n'allait pas la laisser tomber à nouveau parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Ce qui l'étonnait un peu, c'était ce qu'il se passait entre Rachel et Quinn, qui aurait pu penser que ces deux filles étaient ensemble, Quinn s'était toujours plainte du fait que Rachel lui ait volé son petit-ami, et maintenant regardez-la, elle était en train de voler la petite-amie de son ex.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui touchait le bras et la faisait sortir de ses pensées.

-_ Santana.-_ c'était Rachel.-_ Je voudrais parler avec toi à la fin du cours._

_- D'accord.-_ dit Santana. Rachel lui sourit et retourna auprès de Finn, le jeune homme regarda sa petite-amie avec une expression de "pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui parle ?" Rachel préféra l'ignorer.

Quand le cours se termina, Santana se rapprocha de Rachel et Finn la regarda avec une certaine gêne.

-_ Un problème Frankenstein ?-_ dit Santana.

_- Pour être honnête, oui.-_ répondit-il en attrapant fermement la main de Rachel.

-_ Et quel est-il, si je peux savoir.-_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-_ Je ne veux pas que tu parles avec Rachel.-_ dit le jeune, Rachel en fut surprise et lâcha aussitôt la main de Finn.

-_ Excuse-moi…depuis quand c'est toi qui me dit avec qui j'ai le droit de parler ?_

_- Rachel, c'est de Santana qu'on est en train de parler._

_- Euh…deux choses Finnocence, la première… tu es un idiot, et la seconde… Rachel ça ne fait rien, on parlera plus tard.-_ dit Santana tranquillement alors qu'elle fit demi tour et s'en alla.

-_ Finn, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle te dérangeait, j'étais juste en train de…_

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué que je voulais parler avec elle ? C'est moi qui suis allée la voir pour qu'on puisse parler._

_- Mais…-_ dit Finn, confus-_ Je ne comprends pas Rachel._

_- Bien sûr que non Finn, tu ne comprends rien. Et tu ne devrais pas la traiter ainsi._

_- Quoi ! Elle s'est toujours moquer de toi et maintenant tu la défends… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rachel ?_

_- J'en ai marre, voilà. Au revoir Finn.-_ dit-elle fermement en s'en allant, elle essaya de rattraper Santana qui marchait lentement en direction du château.-_ Santana, attends !-_cria-t-elle. Santana se retourna et l'attendit.

-_ Rachel, tu ne devrais pas être avec Frankenstein ? Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait parler plus tard._

_- Finn n'est qu'un idiot. Je ne veux pas parler avec lui._

_- Tu veux parler de quoi ?-_ demanda Santana alors qu'elle remarchait vers le château.

- _Comment ça c'est passé hier avec Brittany ?-_ demanda Rachel, en marchant à côté d'elle.-_ Tu as pu parler avec elle ?_

_- Oui, j'ai pu le faire.-_ dit Santana en rougissant un peu.

-_ Je le savais.-_ dit-elle heureuse.-_ Et alors ?_

_- Euh… et bien…-_ dit-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher dans l'un des couloirs- _je lui ai dit… euh…_

_- Allez Santana, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?-_ demanda-t-elle impatiente de savoir.

-_ Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, Berry.-_ dit Santana, en se forçant à prononcer ses mots. Rachel sautilla sur place. N'importe qu'elle personne qui l'aurait aperçu n'aurait rien comprit à ce qu'il se passait, Rachel se trouvait avec Santana, et elle sautait de joie… dans quel monde est-ce que cela pourrait se passer… et ce fut exactement la réaction de Quinn.

La jeune Serdaigle se dirigea rapidement vers les deux filles, et alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'elles, Brittany courrait vers Santana.

-_ Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?-_ demanda Quinn en les regardant. Santana et Rachel gardèrent le silence, et la brune arrêta de sautiller.-_ Rachel… pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec elle ?_

_- Quinn, je suis juste en train de parler avec Santana de certaines choses…_

_- Fabray, tu devrais te détendre un peu.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Je t'en veux toujours Lopez pour ce que tu as fait à Brittany, alors fermes…_

A cet instant, Brittany venait d'arriver et elle prit aussitôt la main de Santana pour la faire se retourner. Santana entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la blonde et lui sourit.

-_ Et alors ?-_ lui demanda Santana, tandis que Quinn n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

_- San, je suis sûre d'avoir réussi !-_ dit Brittany en la serrant très vite dans ses bras.

- _Ça me fait plaisir, je savais que tu en étais capable B.-_ dit Santana. Brittany lui sourit avant de remarquer que les deux autres jeunes les regardèrent.

-_ Salut Rach, salut Quinn.-_ dit-elle en leur souriant. Quinn était perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

-_ Euh… quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?-_ Demanda-t-elle. Rachel lui sourit.

-_ C'est évident Fabray…Brittany a réussi son examen.-_ dit Santana en la regardant d'un air rieur.

-_ Ça, je l'avais compris Santana… ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… quand… je veux dire… pourquoi… vous…-_ Quinn ne savait pas comment leur demander quand et comment tout c'était arrangé entre elles, et pourquoi Brittany tenait la main de Santana.

- _Quinn, c'est évident, non ?-_ dit tendrement Rachel en lui prenant la main. Quinn lui sourit et acquiesça.

-_ Bien sûr.-_ dit-elle alors en regardant Rachel. Brittany leur sourit puis regarda Santana.

-_ San…_

_- Oui Brittany ?_

_- Merci beaucoup.-_ dit-elle. Santana sentit son cœur battre à nouveau plus fort. Elle se demanda comment avait-elle pu choisir le Quidditch à la place de Brittany, elle avait vraiment été stupide.

-_ Il n'y a pas de quoi.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant.

-_ Ok… je n'ai pas envie d'en voir plus.-_ dit Quinn en regardant Santana.

-_ Crois-moi que te voir toi en train d'embrasser Rachel dépasse largement tout ça.-_ dit Santana. Rachel et Quinn furent surprises du commentaire de Santana, Brittany et elle se mirent à rire.- _Ce que vous vous êtes dit, et le baiser dans le couloir, ce n'était vraiment pas discret.-_ ajouta Santana.

-_ Tais-toi Lopez.-_ dit Quinn. Les quatre filles rirent alors.

Brittany ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Santana tout le temps, la voir heureuse la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, tout chez Santana la rendait heureuse. Alors pour le moment, elle fut reconnaissante de l'avoir auprès d'elle et que tout se soit arrangé.


	14. Chapter 12

Elle était couchée sur son lit et commençait à entendre le brouhaha qui provenait de la salle commune… argh, ils étaient si agaçants, il ne s'agissait que d'un match. Ils chantaient, criaient et riaient…et le pire c'était qu'ils ne la laissaient pas dormir.

-_ Merde alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans « ne me réveillez pas » ?-_ grogna Santana. Sans en avoir envie, elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit à la salle commune. En y arrivant, la jeune brune regarda tous ceux qui faisaient du bruit.-_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?-_ demanda-t-elle furieuse.-_ J'ai dit qu'on ne devait pas me réveiller !_

_ - Nous sommes désolé.-_ dirent quelques jeunes, effrayés par l'attitude de Santana.-_ Pardonnes-nous._

_- Ouais.-_ dit Santana.

_- Bonjour !-_ dit Puck en descendant les escaliers. Plusieurs jeunes l'applaudirent. Santana ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils se comportaient ainsi, il avait juste dit bonjour et ils le considéraient déjà comme un héros ou un truc dans le genre, quelle bande d'idiots pensa Santana. Puck s'approcha et lui fit une accolade.-_ Bonjour capitaine.-_ dit le garçon en lui souriant.

-_ Salut Noah.-_ dit Santana.

- _Quel encouragement San… ne nous motives surtout pas trop.-_ se moqua Puck.

-_ Tais-toi Noah.-_ grogna-t-elle une fois de plus.

-_ C'est bon, ne parlons plus de ça._

_- Dis leur à tous que je veux qu'ils soient ici quand je reviendrai.-_ dit-elle avant de sortir par la porte des cachots.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait encore personne, il était encore trop tôt, alors elle décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle vit quelques élèves de Poufsouffle en train de parler du match qui avait lieu le jour même.

-_ J'espère qu'ils vont battre Serpentard.-_ dit une fille.

_-_ _Les Poufsouffles seront toujours meilleurs.-_ dit une autre fille.-_ Tu as vu Sam, il est génial ! Et Mike aussi._

_- Voyons, Brittany est la meilleure… sans elle, on ne serait arrivé jusque là.-_ dit la première fille. Santana sourit et comprit que Brittany pourrait vraiment lui botter les fesses.

A cet instant, Quinn fit son entrée dans la grande salle et s'assit en face de Santana.

-_ Effrayée San ?-_ dit Quinn en se moquant.

-_ Bien sûr que non !-_ dit Santana.-_ Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?_

_- Tu ne sais pas ? Brittany est la meilleure buteuse du tournoi.-_ dit Quinn. Maintenant, elle commençait à être un peu préoccupée.

-_ Ça m'est égal, que la meilleure équipe gagne.-_ dit la brune.

-_ Wow… soit tu l'aimes beaucoup, soit tu as vraiment peur.-_ se moqua Quinn.

- _Seulement la première chose Fabray… dis-moi ce que tu veux maintenant, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a sympathisé que tu as le droit de me déranger quand je prends mon petit-déjeuner._

_- J'ai besoin de parler avec toi, mais je vais attendre la fin du match._

_- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à faire mainte…-_ dit-elle alors que quelqu'un recouvrait ses yeux.-_ Brittany, je sais que c'est toi.-_ Brittany enleva ses mains de son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-_ Bonjour.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Bonjour B.-_ dit Santana en lui offrant un sourire.

-_ Salut B.-_ dit Quinn.-_ Prête à botter le cul de Santana.-_ dit Quinn pour déranger une fois de plus la brune. Brittany rit et regarda Santana, elle lui fit signe de lui trancher la gorge et ria à nouveau. Quinn rit elle aussi avec Brittany.

-_ Brittany ! Tu es supposée me laisser gagner.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner Santana._

_- Ah bon ? Alors prépares toi Pierce parce que ce sera moi qui te botterai les fesses._

_- De jolies fesses pour toi Santana._

_- Ça c'est à moi de le décider Brittany S. Pierce.-_ dit Santana en riant. Les trois filles rirent fortement.

- _Bon… euh je vous laisse, je dois aller…-_ dit Quinn.

-_ Voir Berry ?-_ l'interrompit rapidement Santana. Quinn fronça les sourcils et s'en alla.

Brittany regarda Santana pendant un moment et peigna de ses doigts ses cheveux noirs. Santana lui sourit.

-_ Je crois que Quinn est en négation avec elle-même.-_ dit Brittany.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…chaque fois qu'on lui parle de Rachel, elle ne dit jamais rien._

_- C'est bizarre… c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle voulait parler avec moi.-_ dit Santana en regardant Brittany.-_ Mais on n'a pas pu le faire puisque quelqu'un nous a interrompu-_ dit-elle en appuyant sur le mot « quelqu'un ».

_- Et tu aimes peut-être ce quelqu'un.-_ lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-_ Tu as raison… je t'aime.-_ dit Santana. Brittany prit alors la main de la brune en dessous de la table et lui sourit.

-_ Moi aussi je t'aime._

_- Je dois y aller. -_ dit Santana.-_ Mon équipe a besoin d'un discours d'encouragement.-_ rit Santana.

-_ D'accord, on se verra sur le terrain._

_- Je leur dirai qu'ils ne te cognent pas trop.-_ dit Santana en se moquant. Brittany lui sourit alors.

Quand elle arriva à la salle commune, elle vit que toute son équipe l'attendait, elle entra tranquillement et tout le monde garda le silence.

-_ Bon alors…-_ dit Santana en réfléchissant.-_ Ça fait longtemps que nous attendons ce moment… cette coupe nous appartient.-_ dit-elle, tous applaudirent et crièrent.

_- Santana, qu'as-tu découvert sur les Poufsouffles ?-_ intervint Theodore. Santana pensa rapidement à ce qu'elle devait leur dire.

-_ Oui Santana, dis-nous ce que tu as soutiré à Brittany.-_ dit Bradley.

-_ Croyez-moi… les entraînements des Poufsouffle ont étés affligeants.-_ inventa Santana. Tous rirent et la jeune brune se sentit plus tranquille.

_- Tu as vraiment du passer beaucoup de temps avec Brittany pour savoir cela.-_ dirent-ils en riant. Santana mit ses mains dans les poches de sa tenue et les serra avec force.

-_ Arrêtons de parler et allons gagner cette coupe.-_ dit Santana en essayant de contrôler sa gêne. Une fois de plus tous applaudirent.

Le temps passa rapidement, les deux équipes se trouvèrent prêtes à entrer sur le terrain, Santana se dirigea vers Puck, elle craignait pour la sécurité de Brittany, alors elle décida d'intervenir.

-_ Puck.-_ l'appela-t-elle. Le jeune à la crête se rapprocha d'elle.-_ Ne penses même pas à lui faire de mal.-_ dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-_ Pardon ?-_ demanda le garçon étonné.

-_ Tu as bien entendu Noah, ne penses pas à lui faire de mal.-_ dit Santana. Irrité, Puck la regarda et retourna dans la file.

-_ Bienvenue à tous à la grande finale du tournoi de Quidditch.-_ dit Rachel- _Je sais que mes commentaires géniaux vont ont manqués parce que je suis une grande commentatrice.-_ dit-elle alors que le professeur McGonagall la regardait avec désapprobation.-_ Excusez-moi professeur.-_ ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. A gauche se trouvaient les Poufsouffles, tandis qu'à droite se trouvaient les Serpentards.-_ Et pour Serpentard, Santana, Noah, Theodore, Hannah, Bradley, Dean et Daniel.-_ tous les Serpentards applaudirent.-_ Alors que pour Poufsouffle, Sam, Mike, Brittany, John, David, Andrew et Florence.-_ les maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor applaudirent.-_ Madame Bibine se place au milieu du terrain, elle libère le Vif d'or qui devra être attrapé par Florence ou Daniel. Les Cognards sont libérés à leur tour, elle lance finalement le Souaffle et voilà que le match commence mes chers amis.-_ dit rapidement Rachel.

Serpentard s'empara du Souaffle, Santana était la meilleure pour cela, elle vola à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses, Mike tenta de lui enlever des mains mais elle réussi à le lancer à Theodore, le jeune continua avec la balle jusqu'à ce que Sam tente à son tour de l'intercepter.

-_ Theodore est en possession du Souaffle, Sam essaye de lui prendre, Theo le lance à Hannah mais… wow Brittany a réussi à l'attraper et elle se dirige à toute vitesse vers les buts adverses.-_ commenta Rachel. Des cris s'entendirent dans les tribunes.

_-_ _Puck, arrêtes-la !-_ cria Bradley. Puck se souvint de ce que Santana lui avait dit, elle frappa un Cognard qui passa très loin de Brittany.

-_ Que quelqu'un explique à Puck comment il doit jouer, parce que ce Cognard est encore plus éloigné de Brittany qu'avant, celle-ci continue… Theodore essaye de l'arrêter._

Santana vola rapidement pour rejoindre Brittany et tenta à son tour de la stopper, mais la blonde était trop rapide, Brittany lança et ce furent les dix premiers points de Poufsouffle.

_- Dix points pour Poufsouffle.-_ dit Rachel et tous applaudirent.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Puck ?-_ cria Bradley-_ Tu es supposé la viser, espèce d'idiot._

_- Tais-toi Bradley.-_ dit Santana.

Dean s'empara du Souaffle et le lança à Hannah, la jeune s'approcha rapidement du centre du terrain et lança la balle à Santana, un Cognard lancé par John failli la percuter mais elle fut plus rapide, Santana lança le Souaffle à Theodore, Mike et Sam l'entourèrent, mais Theo rendit la balle à Santana, la brune s'approcha rapidement des buts adverses mais Brittany tenta de l'arrêta. Santana réussi à passer la blonde et marqua les dix premiers points pour Serpentard.

-_ Dix points pour Serpentard.-_ dit Rachel.

Tout de suite après, Brittany reçut le Souaffle de la part du gardien de son équipe et commença à voler vers les buts adverses, mais Bradley lui lança un Cognard. Brittany passa au dessus de la tête de Santana, la brune la suivit et la poussa, le Cognard atteint alors Santana, qui ne se souvint plus de rien à partir de là.

Se réveiller avec tout le corps douloureux n'était pas une chose à laquelle Santana était habituée, ses bras, sa tête, tout lui faisait mal. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit des jolis yeux bleus en train de la regarder.

-_ San…-_ dit-elle rapidement.

_- Britt…-_ dit Santana du même ton qu'avait pris Brittany.

-_ Oh San, ça me fait plaisir que tu ailles mieux, j'ai eu tellement peur._

_- Tout va bien, B.-_ affirma Santana-_ Ce n'était qu'un coup._

_- San, tu as fait une chute de vingt-cinq mètres !_

_- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent au Quidditch.-_ dit-elle en essayant de se redresser, mais tout son corps lui faisait trop mal, une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage. Brittany remit en place son oreiller pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

-_ Tu m'as sauvée…-_ dit Brittany en prenant la main de Santana.

-_ Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal._

_- Je sais.-_ dit Brittany en l'embrassant, Santana sentit une pointe de douleur en sentant les mains de blonde sur ses bras, alors Brittany se sépara rapidement.-_ Désolé._

_- C'est bon, ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ça… Britt, qui a gagné finalement ?-_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Serpentard._

_- Sérieusement ? Mais, tu ne devais pas nous botter les fesses ?_

_- Et bien, c'est plutôt difficile de le faire quand la personne qu'on aime s'est prit un Cognard et est tombée de son balai, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- C'est vrai.-_ dit-elle en riant.-_ Allonge-toi avec moi.-_ ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant une place dans le lit, Brittany s'allongea alors à côté d'elle. La tête de Santana reposa sur la poitrine de Brittany, tandis que celle-ci peignait une fois de plus ses cheveux de ses doigts.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dit Brittany en lui donnant un bisou sur le front. Santana la regarda timidement, sans trop décoller sa tête du corps de la blonde, d'une de ses mains elle caressa son visage et l'embrassa.

Après ce baiser rétablissant, elles se séparèrent. Santana se sentait à l'aise aux côtés de Brittany… la coupe lui importait peu, la blonde la rendait plus heureuse que ne pourrait le faire n'importe quelle coupe. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter les battements du cœur de Brittany.

- _Je t'aime.-_ dit Santana, les yeux toujours fermés. Et elle sentit le cœur de la blonde s'accélérait, la jeune brune ne put que sourire.

Alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, Puck entra avec le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Tous étaient très heureux, mais en voyant Brittany, ils gardèrent le silence.

-_ Que fais-tu ici ?-_ demanda Theodore.

_- Ouais, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle se retrouve ici.-_ dit Hannah.

-_ Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute… elle est ici à cause de Bradley.-_ se défendit Brittany sans hausser la voix.

-_ Ça nous est égal, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.-_ dit Hannah. En réponse, Santana enlaça plus fermement Brittany.

-_ Elle ne veut pas que je m'en aille.-_ dit Brittany.

Pour mettre fin à tout problème, Puck alla à côté de Santana et lui caressa l'épaule.

-_ San, tu vas bien ?-_ demanda-t-il doucement, Santana ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça.

_- Oui Noah, je vais bien.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant.

-_ C'est bon à savoir parce que j'étais déjà en train de penser à te trouver une remplaçante.-_ dit-il en riant.-_ Bon, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous en allions les gars._

_- Pourquoi… il serait mieux que ce soit la Poufsouffle qui parte.-_ dit Hannah.

- _Santana préfère la présence de Brittany à la notre.-_ dit-il d'un ton sérieux.-_ Alors on s'en va… on fêtera la victoire pour toi San.-_ Santana était perplexe mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Les jeunes s'en allèrent et laissèrent les deux filles à nouveau seules. Santana referma les yeux tandis que Brittany la serrait dans ses bras.

-_ C'était… bizarre.-_ dit-elle.

-_ Ouais, ça l'est.-_ dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.-_ Peut-être qu'il est maintenant temps de passer à la prochaine étape…_

_- Quelle étape ?_

_- Celle où je dois te demander si tu veux bien être ma petite-amie.-_ dit Santana en la regardant. Brittany lui lança un grand sourire, et ses yeux brillaient.-_ Alors… tu veux bien être ma petite-amie Brittany Susan Pierce ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui.-_ dit-elle en la serrant de toutes ses forces, Santana se plaignit un moment et Brittany la lâcha, mais la jeune brune le serra à son tour dans ses bras.-_ Je t'aime Santana… je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Britt.-_ dit-elle en l'embrassant, les deux filles sentirent leur cœur battre plus vite, c'était comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser.

-_ Il y a juste un problème._

_- Et quel est ce problème ?_

_- Ne serait-ce pas le Cognard qui ait fait que tu sois dépourvu de raisonnement logique ?_

_- Avec ou sans raisonnement, je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec toi._

Les deux filles se sourirent et restèrent ainsi, enlacées.


	15. Chapter 13

Le jour suivant, Santana se réveilla le corps toujours douloureux, mais elle était heureuse. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, la veille de nombreuses choses s'étaient passées, en plus coup du fait qu'elle ait reçu un Cognard bien évidemment. Puck lui avait montré son soutien, Brittany avait accepté d'être sa petite amie et elle avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Enfin, Santana était heureuse.

Quand elle fit son entrée dans la salle commune, plusieurs de ses camarades l'applaudirent et la félicitèrent. Puck l'observait depuis un fauteuil situé à côté de la cheminée.

-_ Salut.-_ dit Santana en s'asseyant près de lui.

_- Salut San, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?-_ demanda-t-il en souriant.

-_ Très bien… j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas aller mieux qu'en ce moment.-_ dit-elle, joyeuse. Puck la regarda et remarqua son joli et sincère sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.

-_ Je suis content pour toi San.-_ dit-il.

-_ Noah, je dois te dire quelque chose… je veux que tu sois le premier à le savoir.-_ dit Santana. Puck acquiesça.-_ Brittany est ma petite amie…_

_- Je le voyais venir._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui San, et moi j'aimerais te demander pardon, je suis supposé être ton ami, j'aurais du te soutenir… je suis désolé._

_- Ça ne fait rien Noah, il n'y a rien à pardonner._

_- Bien sûr que si, à cause d'une stupidité j'ai mis en jeu ton bonheur…-_ dit-il en baissant la tête, Santana lui prit alors la main et lui sourit.

-_ Puck, ça ne fait rien… tout va bien maintenant._

_- Je t'adore San._

_- Moi aussi Noah.-_ dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-_ Ça me fait plaisir que tout aille bien entre toi et Brittany._

_- Merci beaucoup._

Marcher dans les couloirs n'était plus la même chose pour Santana, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, comme si elle était en train de rêver. Elle attendit hors de la grande salle que sa petite amie arrive. Brittany apparu alors avec Sam, Mike et Tina. Santana s'approcha rapidement et Brittany en fit de même. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent en plein milieu du couloir.

-_ Salut.-_ dirent-elles à l'unisson, les deux rirent alors.

_- Comment vas-tu San ?-_ demanda Brittany.

-_ Beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là.-_ dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.-_ Et toi ?_

_- Je suis très heureuse.-_ dit Brittany en prenant sa main.-_ Viens San, j'aimerais te présenter mes amis.-_ dit-elle en la tirant du bras.

-_ Ils me connaissent déjà B…_

_- Non… ils connaissent Santana Lopez mais pas Santana la petite amie de Brittany.-_ dit la blonde. Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle sentit son cœur se réjouir. Très vite, Brittany l'amena là où se trouvaient ses amis.-_ Les gars…-_ dit-elle, les jeunes la regardèrent alors.-_ Je vous présente ma petite amie Santana.-_ dit-elle en regardant la jeune brune.

-_ Salut.-_ dit timidement Santana. Mike lui sourit et lui fit une accolade. Son corps lui faisait encore mal, c'est pourquoi un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Le jeune la lâcha aussitôt.

-_ Salut Santana.-_ dit le jeune asiatique.

-_ Salut Mike.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Mais Santana, tu ne peux pas connaître son prénom alors je ne te l'ai pas encore dit.-_ dit Brittany.

- _Excuse-moi.-_ dit Santana en lui souriant.

- _On recommence tout à zéro.-_ dit Mike.

-_ Alors Santana, voici mon ami Mike.-_ dit Brittany en lui montrant Mike.

-_ Beaucoup de goût.-_ dit-elle en l'observant.

-_ Le goût et moi ne faisons qu'un._- répliqua Mike.

_- Très bien, voici mon amie Tina.-_ dit Brittany. Tina regarda Santana avec une pointe de méfiance.-_ Allez Tina…-_ dit Brittany d'un ton sérieux.

-_ Salut.-_ dit-elle à contrecœur.

-_ Salut Tina._

_- Et en dernier, mais pas le moins important, mon ami Sam.-_ dit Brittany.

- _Salut Santana.-_ dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- _Salut.-_ répondit-elle en la lui serrant. Santana regarda Brittany du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'elle souriait.-_ Maintenant… si vous me permettez, je vous vole Brittany un moment.-_ dit Santana. Brittany fut un peu surprise par ses mots mais ne s'arrêta pas de sourire.

-_ On se voit plus tard.-_ dit-elle tandis qu'elle marchait main dans la main avec Santana.

Ce dernier détail ne passa pas inaperçu, tous les regardèrent et parlèrent dans leur dos mais les deux filles étaient trop heureuses pour s'en soucier. Elles virent que Quinn et Rachel se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, elles avaient l'air en pleine forme et discutaient avec joie, Brittany était heureuse de les voir ainsi et commença à courir dans leur direction.

-_ B, sois tranquille.-_ dit Santana en riant.

_-_ _Je suis tranquille.-_ rit Brittany. Quinn et Rachel les virent s'approcher d'elles et leur sourirent.

-_ Rach, elles ne marcheraient pas main dans la main ?-_ demanda Quinn.

-_ Apparemment oui._- dit Rachel en donnant de petits applaudissements. Quinn se sentit un peu triste en voyant Rachel, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles étaient ensemble et elle ne lui avait toujours pas demandé si elle voulait être sa petite amie.

-_ Salut.-_ dit Santana en cachant sa main et celle de Brittany derrière elle.

-_ Salut San, tu vas mieux ?-_ demanda Rachel.

-_ Oui, beaucoup mieux.-_ dit-elle en lançant un regard complice à Brittany. La blonde acquiesça et les deux filles leur montrèrent leurs mains entrelacées.

-_ Nous sommes officiellement ensemble.-_ dit Brittany, très heureuse. Rachel sautilla de joie et serra dans ses bras les deux filles. Quant à Santana, elle remarqua que Quinn n'allait pas très bien, elle paraissait submerger par ses pensées, elle avait l'air triste.

-_ Quinn, tu ne les félicites pas ?-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Bien sûr que si.-_ dit-elle en s'approchant d'elles et en les serrant elle aussi dans ses bras.

-_ Et alors comment ?... Quand ?-_ demanda Rachel.

- _Et bien, quand nous étions…_

_-_ _Elle me la demandait quand nous étions à l'infirmerie.-_ l'interrompit rapidement Brittany. Santana la regarda et sourit. La blonde était si heureuse, ses yeux brillaient et elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.-_ Désolé San… je ne voulais pas t'interrompre._

_- C'est bon… ça ne fait rien.-_ dit Santana.-_ Excusez moi les filles mais je dois parler à Quinn à propos de… à propos de quelque chose.-_ dit-elle. Quinn la regarda sans comprendre à quoi elle se référait mais elle accepta de lui parler, Santana lui fit signe de la tête de s'éloigner et les deux filles commencèrent à marcher tandis que Brittany et Rachel étaient toujours en train de sautiller et de lancer des petits cris de joie.- _Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda Santana.

-_ Quoi ?... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles._

_- Bien sûr que si que tu le sais… il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Rachel ?_

_- Non, nous sommes heureuse, je l'aime…_

_- Mais…_

_- Mais j'ai peur, j'ai envie d'être avec elle, c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde mais j'ai peur.-_ dit Quinn avec tristesse, Santana comprenait ce que ressentait Quinn.

-_ Quinn, je te comprends et je crois en toi. Je sais que c'est compliqué mais ce qui vient ensuite est mille fois mieux que ce qu'on peut s'imaginer… aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai pu marcher en tenant la main de Brittany, je l'ai embrassé en plein milieu du couloir et je me sens complètement heureuse._

_- Je sais Santana, tu ne crois pas que je veux la même chose pour Rachel et moi.-_ dit-elle un peu gênée.-_ Tu ne crois pas que je meurs d'envie d'être à ses côtés tout le temps, de faire avec elle les mêmes choses que ce que tu fais avec Brittany._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire alors ?_

_- Tu ne comprends rien San. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça l'a été pour toi avec Brittany._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Bien sûr que je l'aime._

_- Alors c'est aussi que ça l'a été pour moi.-_ dit Santana. Quinn baissa la tête.-_ Quinn, nous sommes tes amies, Britt et moi sommes là pour t'aider, tu n'es pas toute seule.-_ Quinn la regarda avec surprise tandis que Santana lui souriait.

-_ Mais je ne sais pas qui elle choisira entre moi et…-_ dit-elle préoccupée.

- _Et Finnoccence-_ rit fortement Santana.-_ Quinn, elle t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes… en plus, qui choisirait ce Finn plutôt que toi, tu es parfaite Quinn, tu as juste besoin d'un coup de pouce.-_ dit-elle. Quinn se sentit chanceuse que Santana lui montre son soutien et la serra dans ses bras.- _Bon, j'ai une idée, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre sur ce coup-là.-_ Quinn acquiesça et les deux filles retournèrent auprès de Rachel et Brittany.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui était aussi secret pour nous tenir à l'écart ?-_ demanda Brittany.

-_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?-_ tenta de la déranger Santana.

-_ Bien sûr que je veux le savoir._

_-_ _Toi aussi, tu veux le savoir Rachel ?-_ demanda Santana, Rachel acquiesça. Santana regarda la Serdaigle qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que la brune avait en tête.

-_ Allez, dis-nous.-_ dit Brittany avec impatiente.

-_ Demain sera le jour de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ?-_ demanda-t-elle, Rachel et Brittany se regardèrent et sourirent.-_ C'est bien cela.-_ dit-elle en riant.

-_ Allez San.-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Et bien… que dites-vous que nous allions toutes les quatre au Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu ?-_ les deux filles sourirent.-_ Je prends cela pour un oui alors.-_ dit-elle en regardant Quinn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- Bien sûr que nous allons y aller.-_ dit Rachel.-_ Pas vrai Brittany ?- _Brittany se rua alors dans les bras de Santana et l'embrassa, celle-ci lui retourna son baiser et l'enlaça fortement.

Rachel et Quinn se regardèrent, la jeune Gryffondor lui sourit en voyant leurs amies heureuses, et la blonde lui rendit son sourire.

-_ Je ne veux pas en avoir le mérite… c'est l'idée de Quinn.-_ dit Santana.

_-_ _Tu es géniale Quinn.-_ dit Rachel en la serrant dans ses bras, celle-ci sentit son cœur battre de bonheur. Santana lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil et Quinn lui sourit.

-_ Britt et moi, on va manger.-_ dit Santana.

-_ On se voit tout à l'heure les filles.-_ dit Brittany en prenant la main de Santana. Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'arrêtèrent à la porte.

-_ Prête ?-_ demanda Santana, Brittany se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.-_ Très bien…-_ dit-elle alors qu'elles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles et Santana baissa nerveusement la tête, mais Brittany s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

-_ Je t'aime San.-_ lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-_ Moi aussi je t'aime.-_ dit Santana en levant la tête.

Les deux filles s'assirent à table de Serpentard, l'une à côté de l'autre. Santana entendit les Serpentards, ou plutôt toutes les maisons parlaient d'elles mais elle s'en fichait, Brittany avait prit sa main, lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était.

-_ B… je dois te dire quelque chose.-_ dit-elle en la regardant tendrement.

_-_ _Quoi donc ?_

_- Quinn a besoin de notre aide.-_ dit Santana. Brittany sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, un grand murmure se fit alors entendre dans la grande salle.

-_ C'était donc toi qui as eu cette idée.-_ dit Brittany en ignorant tout le monde. Santana la regarda d'un air complice.-_ Tu sais que tu es la meilleure ?-_ Santana nia de la tête.-_ Si, tu l'es.-_ dit-elle en caressant le visage de la brune, celle-ci s'approcha, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Brittany, la blonde captura alors les lèvres de la brune tandis que sa main se trouvait toujours contre son visage.

-_ Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime.-_ répéta-t-elle.

_- Je crois que maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aider nos amies et notre vie sera parfaite, non ?_

_- Tu as tout à fait raison._

_- En plus, ce sera notre premier rendez-vous en tant que petites amies… c'est un moment important, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Je ne crois pas…-_ Santana fut préoccupée par sa réponse.-_ Je le sais._


	16. Chapter 14

Quinn savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important, son cœur n'arrêtait pas de le lui faire remarquer, elle avait à peine dormit la veille et tout cela à cause d'une fille, à cause de Rachel.

La jeune blonde se souvint du moment où elle avait rencontré Rachel Berry, c'était dans le train lors de sa première année à Poudlard, la petite brune lui avait demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir dans le même compartiment qu'elle, et Quinn avait bien évidement accepté. Elles furent meilleures amies pendant quelques années, jusqu'à ce que Finn ruina tout lorsqu'elles étaient en quatrième année, toutes ces années d'amitié n'avaient alors plus aucune valeur.

Flashback

-_ Quinn, je dois te parler.-_ dit Rachel.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rach ?-_ demanda la jeune en lui souriant, alors qu'elles se promenaient dans le parc du château.

-_ Je crois que je suis amoureuse.-_ dit la brune.

-_ Ah oui ? Et de qui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas si tu le connais… Hudson.-_ En entendant ce nom, Quinn eu peur qu'il s'agisse du garçon qui lui plaisait à elle.-_ Finn…-_ Quinn sentit alors une rage l'envahir.

-_ Non ! Il ne peut pas te plaire !-_ lui cria-t-elle.

-_ Et pourquoi non ?-_ lui répondit Rachel.

-_ Parce qu'il me plait aussi, et depuis plus longtemps que toi.-_ dit Quinn en colère. Cela faisait longtemps que Quinn trouvait le jeune attirant, en plus elle savait qu'elle plaisait elle aussi à Finn.

-_ Ce n'est pas vrai.-_ dit la brune, elle aussi en colère.

-_ Bien sûr que si… en plus, je lui plais aussi.-_ dit Quinn. Au moment où ses mots furent sortis de sa bouche, elle su qu'elle venait de tout gâcher, Rachel fit alors demi-tour et s'en alla sans jeter un regard derrière elle.

Fin du flashback

Mais ce jour-là, trois ans plus tard, elle était heureuse qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux rendues compte que Finn n'en valait pas la peine, il n'avait jamais réussi à les rendre heureuses comme elles arrivaient à le faire entre elles. Elle était heureuse des moments où Rachel lui avait dit que Finn était un idiot ou qu'elle venait pleurer sur son épaule, et elle était surtout heureuse que la brune soit redevenue son amie. Depuis le jour où Rachel était de nouveau auprès d'elle, Quinn s'était jurée qu'elle ne la laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle sortit de la salle commune de Serdaigle et se dirigea vers le parc du château, Santana lui avait dit qu'elles devaient se réunir là pour aller toutes les quatre à Pré-au-Lard. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit aussitôt Santana et Brittany qui s'embrassaient, Quinn pensa alors à quel point elle serait heureuse si elle et Rachel pouvaient s'embrasser comme cela. Tout à coup, elle sentit une main qui se posait sur son bras, elle se tourna et vit Rachel qui lui souriait.

-_ Bonjour Quinn.-_ dit Rachel.

_- Bonjour Rach.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant, elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont mignonnes…-_ dit Rachel en regardant les deux autres filles. Quinn ne fit qu'acquiescer. Quand Santana et Brittany arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Rachel et Quinn s'approchèrent d'elles.

-_ Salut !-_ dit Brittany tout en passant son bras autour de la taille de Santana.

- _Salut B-_ dit Quinn.-_ Salut San._

_- Vous allez bien ?-_ demanda Santana en leur souriant.

-_ Nous allons très bien, pas vrai Quinn ?-_ dit rapidement Rachel, Quinn acquiesça à nouveau.

-_ Très bien alors, prêtes à y aller ?-_ demanda Santana.

Quand elles arrivent en face du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, elles entrèrent et remarquèrent aussitôt que le café était décoré de cœurs de couleur rose.

-_ Wow…-_ dit Santana, impressionnée par tant de mauvais goût.-_ C'est comme…_

_- C'est très joli San.-_ dit rapidement Brittany. Santana ne put que rire face aux paroles de sa petite amie.

- _Tu sais que je t'aime ?-_ demanda Santana.

-_ Bien sûr que je le sais…-_ dit Brittany en l'embrassant, Quinn toussa un peu pour que les deux filles se séparent, ce qui fit rire Rachel.

-_ Bon alors…euh…-_ dit Rachel en tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation. Quinn paraissait mal à l'aise, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer mais voir Santana et Brittany ensemble lui donnait envie d'embrasser Rachel là même.

- _Quinn, ça te dit qu'on aille chercher les cafés, et vous les filles vous n'aurez qu'à faire la conversation.-_ dit Brittany. Quinn fut d'abord surprise par la simple demande de son amie puis accepta.

-_ Je voudrais…-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Je le sais… un cappuccino avec deux sucres et un peu de cannelle.-_ l'interrompit Quinn. Rachel lui sourit.

-_ Je crois que je n'ai pas non plus besoin de te dire quel café je veux, n'est ce pas Britt ?-_ demanda Santana.

-_ Euh… si, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me le dises.-_ dit Brittany, Santana leva alors un sourcil.-_ Je plaisante San, bien évidemment je sais ce que tu prends._

_-_ _Je sais que tu sais que j'aime aussi mon café avec deux sucres.-_ l'ennuya Santana.

-_ Bien sûr que je le sais.- _dit Brittany avant de se retourner puis de regarder Quinn d'un air qui laissait penser qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, ce qui fit rire Quinn.

Alors elles se dirigeaient vers le comptoir pour acheter les cafés, Brittany regarda Quinn et nia de la tête.

-_ Quoi ?-_ dit aussitôt Quinn.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

_- De quoi veux-tu parler ?_

_- Tu sais très bien que je veux parler de Rachel._

_- Britt…_

_- Quinn, tu ne peux pas attendre éternellement._

_- Je ne suis pas encore prête._

_- Et quand penses-tu l'être ? Quand elle ne sera plus là ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, mais…_

_- Mais quoi Quinn ? Elle t'aime… tu le sais ?_

_- Que va-t-on dire de moi… que va-t-on dire d'elle ?_

_- Qu'est-ce ça peut faire quand il y a un « nous »-_ dit Brittany.-_ Quinn, écoutes ce que te dit ton cœur, par hasard il ne battrait pas plus fort quand tu es avec elle ?_

_- Si, il bat beaucoup plus fort.-_ dit Quinn en regardant Rachel de loin. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rachel parler de façon très animée à Santana.

- _Aie confiance en moi Q… n'aie pas peur._

_- Mais que va-t-il se passer si elle… si un jour elle décide de retourner avec Finn.-_ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-_ Elle ne le fera pas Quinn.-_ dit Brittany en prenant la main de son amie.-_ Je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas._

_- Britt, comment peux-tu le savoir ?-_ demanda Quinn tristement.

-_ Elle t'aime Q, j'ai vu la façon dont elle te regarde, la façon dont elle te parle… tu es la seule qu'elle aime.-_ Quinn sourit instantanément face aux paroles de Brittany.

-_ Que doive-je faire alors ?_

_-_ _Deux choix s'offrent à toi… soit tu lui dis tout et tu vis quelque chose de magnifique avec elle, soit tu laisses la peur te vaincre et tu la perds pour toujours.-_ dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

…

- _… et le professeur McGonagall m'a félicité pour mon talent pour la métamorphose.-_ termina Rachel tandis que Santana croyaient que sa tête allait exploser.

Brittany et Quinn s'approchèrent d'elles avec les cafés, Santana remercia Merlin que sa petite amie arrive pour la sauver de l'interminable discours de Rachel.

-_ Britt… dépêche-toi.-_ dit Santana alors qu'elle prenait son café et le posait sur la table, Brittany s'assit rapidement et la jeune brune la serra dans ses bras.-_ Ouf… merci Merlin que tu sois ici Britt.-_ dit Santana, complètement désespérée. La blonde rit face au comportement de sa petite amie.

_-_ _Et alors, de quoi parliez-vous pendant que vous passiez commande ?-_ demanda Rachel.

Brittany regarda Quinn et la jeune Serdaigle regarda Rachel. Les yeux marrons de la brune l'hypnotisaient, son sourire la rendait heureuse. Par sa façon d'être, Rachel la rendait heureuse, à chaque fois qu'elle lui racontait ses histoires, à chaque fois qu'elle chantait en parcourant les couloirs, à chaque fois qu'elle se préoccupait pour les autres, à chaque fois qu'elle la touchait, à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom… Quinn prit la main de Rachel, ce qui étonna un peu la brune.

Brittany et Santana essayèrent de cacher un peu leur joie, et entrelacèrent leurs doigts sous la table.

-_ Rach… je dois te dire quelque chose.-_ dit Quinn en la regardant dans les yeux.-_ Il s'est passé plein de choses depuis que nous sommes amies…-_ Rachel acquiesça.-_ Mais ça ne me suffit plus tout ça… je ne peux plus me contenter de te seulement serrer dans mes bras… j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… j'ai besoin que tu prennes ma main, que tu m'embrasses.-_ Rachel sourit, comme Quinn ne l'avait vu sourire.-_ Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois avec moi… je veux que tu sois ma petite amie Rachel.-_ termina Quinn. Rachel embrassa alors Quinn, elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Quinn la serra alors fortement dans ses bras.

_- Alors Britt… ça ne serait pas un « oui » à ton avis ?-_ demanda Santana.

-_ Je ne sais pas… j'ai encore quelques doutes.-_ plaisanta Brittany.

-_ Bien sûr que oui Quinn… bien sûr que oui.-_ dit Rachel.-_ Moi aussi je t'aime._

Essayer de décrire les sourires des deux jeunes filles était impossible à ce moment là. Leurs yeux brillaient tels des étoiles et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

-_ Merci.-_ dit alors Quinn.-_ Merci les filles.-_ dit-elle en regardant Santana et Brittany.

-_ Il n'y a pas de quoi.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Merci.-_ répéta Rachel. Santana et Brittany ne purent que sourire de voir leurs amies vraiment heureuses.


	17. Chapter 15

Rachel et Quinn retournèrent au château main dans la main, comme elles l'avaient toujours rêvé, tandis que Santana et Brittany marchaient derrière elles.

-_ Britt, je n'arrive toujours pas croire que tu ais oublier quel café je prends…_

_- San, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, en plus je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire.-_ rit Brittany.

-_ Impardonnable, tu es impardonnable.-_ dit Santana en riant.

-_ Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que je puisse faire qui me fasse pardonner San ?-_ dit-elle en s'approchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-_ Je vais y penser.-_ dit Santana. Brittany s'arrêta face à elle et la jeune brune du alors elle aussi s'arrêter.- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?-_ demanda-t-elle. Brittany passa ses bras autour du cou de Santana et s'approcha lentement, ses lèvres emprisonnèrent alors la lèvre inférieure de Santana, cette dernière l'attrapa par la ceinture. Quelques secondes plus tard, Brittany se sépara et sourit.

-_ Tu m'as pardonné maintenant ?-_ demanda-t-elle. Santana acquiesça et prit la main de la blonde.

-_ Les filles.-_ les appela Rachel.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?-_ demanda Santana.

-_ Merci pour ce merveilleux jour.-_ dit Rachel en tenant toujours la main de Quinn.

-_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, Rach.-_ dit Brittany.-_ En plus, ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir heureuses, pas vrai San ?_

_-_ _Bien sûr… et peut-être que si Quinn t'embrasse suffisamment, tu vas arrêter de parler autant Berry.-_ dit Santana.

-_ San !-_ s'exclama Brittany.

-_ Quoi, ce n'est que la vérité.-_ répliqua-t-elle.

-_ Santana, je comprends qu'après la longue conversation que nous avons eu aujourd'hui, tu ne veuilles pas…-_ Quinn s'approcha de Rachel et l'embrassa, après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigna.-_ Euh… tu as peut-être raison Santana… à chaque fois, ses baisers sont à couper le souffle.-_ Quinn sourit.

-_ Merci Quinn.-_ dit Santana en riant.

Les quatre filles marchèrent à présent vers la grande salle, c'était plutôt difficile pour elles de pouvoir manger toutes ensemble puisqu'elles appartenaient toutes à une maison différente. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte, Quinn s'arrêta immédiatement et ainsi que Rachel à côté d'elle.

-_ A tout à l'heure...-_ leur dit Santana. Elle savait que cette étape n'était pas facile à passer, quand elle prit la main de Brittany et au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle, tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir refirent surface, jusqu'à ce que Brittany lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle aimait.-_ Bonne chance.-_ dit-elle en les regardant.

_- Merci.-_ dit Rachel.

Santana et Brittany entrèrent une nouvelles fois main dans la main dans la grande salle, il n'y avait pas autant de murmures comme il y en avait eu le matin même, mais il y avait tout de même quelques gloussements et des airs surpris. Cette fois-ci, elles prirent place à la table des Poufsouffles et attendirent que Quinn et Rachel le fasse à leur tour.

-_ Quinn…-_ dit Rachel en lui prenant la main.

_- Rachel… je ne suis pas prête à le faire._

_- D'accord… on le fera quand tu seras prête.-_ dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue. Quinn la regarda alors s'en aller dans la grande salle, et elle sentit aussitôt une envie énorme d'aller crier sur les toits qu'elle l'aimait, elle s'arrêta de penser à ses peurs et commença alors à courir. Elle courut pour rejoindre Rachel qui paraissait confuse face à son comportement.

-_ Quinn…-_ dit la jeune brune. Quinn regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles. La blonde s'approcha et avant de l'embrasser, elle lui dit deux mots simples, mais plein de sens.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ Elle lui prit le visage de ses main et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-_ Quoi !- _entendirent-elles crier depuis la table des Gryffondors, elles se séparèrent alors. Quinn regarda qui avait crier même si elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Finn.-_ Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?-_ dit le jeune en s'approchant d'elles.-_ Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?_

_- Arrêtes de jouer les hypocrites Finn…-_ dit Quinn.

-_ Tais-toi Fabray.- _répliqua-t-il furieux.

-_ Ne lui parle pas comme ça.-_ dit Rachel, irritée.

-_ Je lui parle comme j'en ai envie…-_ lui cria-t-il.- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rachel… tu n'es pas gay… tu m'aimes !-_ Santana rit fortement depuis la table des Poufsouffles. Le jeune homme, complètement désespéré, s'approcha d'elle.-_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !-_ lui cria-t-il.

-_ Pardon ?_

_- C'est toi qui lui as mis en tête ces stupides idées, sale gouine !_

_- Ok, laisse moi te dire deux choses Frankenstein.-_ dit Santana en se levant tranquillement.-_ La première, fermes ton clapet, et la deuxième, disparais de là._

_- Non… c'est à cause de toi, tu as voulu rendre ma copine lesbienne comme toi.-_ dit-il. Tous regardèrent avec étonnement la scène et personne ne disait rien.

-_ Tu ne peux pas me rendre fautive de quoi que ce soit, car je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elles s'aiment…_

_- Sale garce…-_ cria Finn. Rachel et Quinn se trouvaient toujours debout en plein milieu de la grande salle, et regardaient comment Finn criaient sur Santana.-_ Tu gâches toujours la vie des autres._

_-_ _Finn, ne parle comme ça à ma petite amie.-_ dit Brittany en se levant à son tour.

-_ Tais-toi Brittany, tu n'es qu'une idiote… ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.-_ cria Finn. Rapidement, Santana sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme.

-_ Écoutes moi bien Hudson… avec moi, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais prends-t'en à Brittany ou à l'une de mes amies et tu auras à faire à moi.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Tu ne me fais pas peur Lopez.-_ dit-il en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

-_ Ça suffit !-_ cria Quinn.

Brittany prit le bras de Santana afin qu'elle range sa baguette dans sa poche mais la latine continuait obstinément de viser le jeune homme.

-_ Allez Lopez…-_ dit-il en la regardant froidement.

_- Finn, laisse la tranquille.-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Non Rachel… je suis sûre qu'elle a tout planifié…_

_- Finn, tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais_.- se moqua Santana.

-_ San, ça suffit…-_ dit Brittany.

A cet instant, Puck entra dans la grande salle et remarqua aussitôt que Finn pointait sa baguette sur Santana, et inversement. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à eux.

-_ Hé…-_ cria-t-il à Finn.-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Hudson ?-_ Finn se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à Puck.

_- Mêles toi de tes affaires Puckerman._

_- Ce sont mes affaires justement, Hudson… tu es en train de viser mon amie avec ta baguette… il vaut mieux que tu la ranges et que tu la laisse tranquille.-_ dit-il. Brittany tira plus fermement sur le bras de Santana pour que sa petite amie se décide enfin à ranger la sienne, et elle le fit. Finn rangea lui aussi sa baguette.

-_ Ça ne se passera pas comme ça… vous n'êtes que des sales garces toutes les quatre.-_ dit le jeune en homme avant de sortir de la grande salle.

Rachel regarda Quinn et remarqua que la jeune fille paraissait anéantie, tout qu'il venait de se passer lui avait fait mal et l'avait fait encore plus douter d'elle-même.

-_ Quinn…-_ dit tendrement Rachel en prenant sa main. Mais la blonde ne la regarda pas.-_ Quinn, s'il te plait, regarde-moi._

_- Je suis désolée…-_ dit-elle en lâchant la main de Rachel et en sortant à son tour de la grande salle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle sentait une grande tristesse l'envahir, elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout cela arrive mais ce maudit Finn lui avait maintenant fait peur et l'avait rendu triste. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se faire traiter ainsi.

-_ S'il te plait Quinn… écoutes-moi.-_ dit Rachel en courant derrière elle.

-_ Je ne peux pas Rach…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Tu n'as pas remarquer ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas !-_ dit-elle énervée. Rachel s'approcha d'elle et lui fit face.

-_ Quinn, regarde-moi.-_ dit-elle en lui prenant le menton de ses doigts. Les yeux de Quinn regardèrent ceux de Rachel, et comme par magie, elle se sentit mieux, rassurée, heureuse.-_ Ça ne fait rien ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas… je t'aime._

_- Mais… je ne peux pas le laisser te traiter de la sorte, San et Britt non plus._

_- Quinn, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Finn n'est qu'un idiot et il doit comprendre que je ne l'aime pas… il n'y a que toi que j'aime._

_- Tu te souviens du jour où tu es venue pleurer sur mon épaule en me disant que Finn était un idiot comme maintenant ?_

_- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens… je me souviens aussi tu as pris soin de moi et c'est ce que je vais faire maintenant Q… je veux prendre soin de toi._

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais Quinn. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de nous aller de Poudlard, alors s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant.-_ dit Rachel en la serrant dans ses bras. Quinn se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait Rachel, elle la serra contre elle aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait.

-_ Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… excuse-moi pour tout.-_ dit-elle en levant à son tour le menton de la jeune brune. Rachel sourit et l'embrassa.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, Santana et Brittany parlaient avec Puck de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puck s'était assis avec les filles à la table des Poufsouffles, et tous ceux de cette maison regardaient les deux Serpentards mais cela n'avait l'air de gêner aucun des deux.

-_ Pourquoi Hudson est devenue furieux ?-_ demanda Puck.

_-_ _Parce que Rachel et Quinn sont en couple.-_ répondit rapidement Brittany. Puck en fut un peu étonné.

-_ Et alors Hudson est jaloux de Quinn… ou de Rachel… cet imbécile n'a jamais pu se décider entre ces deux-là, ou peut-être qu'il se jouait tout simplement des deux._

_- Et après, c'est moi la garce.-_ dit Santana, énervée.

-_ San, tu es totalement une dur à cuire.-_ dit Puck.-_ Tu aurais du lui jeter un sort._

_- Je sais.-_ Brittany regarda la conversation avec désaccord.

-_ La violence n'a jamais rien solutionné Noah.-_ dit la blonde.

- _Mais ça lui aurait au moins fermer son clapet.-_ dit Puck, Santana rit.

-_ Brittany, ce n'est qu'un sort.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Il aurait pu te blesser.-_ dit Brittany en regardant la brune avec sérieux.

-_ Ça aurait revenu au même, je n'allais pas le laisser t'insulter._

_- Wow Brittany, Santana est amoureuse de toi.-_ dit Puck, surpris.

- _Tais toi Noah.-_ dit la brune en lui tapant le bras.

-_ Je sais.-_ fit Brittany en prenant la main de sa petite amie. Santana l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et lui sourit.

-_ Tu vois ?-_ se moqua Puck.-_ Elle est douce comme un agneau quand elle est avec toi._

_- Je sais… elle est plutôt tendre, hein ?-_ demanda Brittany, Santana la regarda.

-_ Elle l'est.-_ répondit Puck en lui pinçant les joues. Tous rirent.

-_ Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.-_ dit la brune.-_ En plus, je crois que nous devons aller voir Rachel et Quinn.-_ Brittany acquiesça.

-_ Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?-_ demanda Puck.

-_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Puck, ce sont des affaires de filles.-_ dit Santana. Le jeune acquiesça à son tour.

Santana et Brittany se levèrent et sortirent retrouver leurs amies. Quand elles furent sorties de la grande salle, elles les virent assises et enlacées à plusieurs mètres d'elles. Quinn peignait de ses doigts les cheveux de Rachel tandis que celle-ci jouait avec la tunique de la blonde. Santana et Brittany s'approchèrent et s'assirent en face d'elles.

-_ Alors…-_ fit Santana.

_- Santana, Brittany… nous sommes désolées.-_ dit Quinn.

-_ De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?-_ demanda Santana en regardant Brittany, la blonde haussa les épaules et toutes rirent.

- _Cet imbécile ne nous importe plus.-_ dit Rachel en souriant.

-_ Voilà ce qu'on voulait entendre.-_ dit Brittany en faisant une accolade aux deux filles, Santana en fit de même lorsque Brittany les lâcha.

-_ On vous aime.-_ dit Rachel.

- _Nous aussi.-_ répliqua Brittany tandis que Santana niait vivement de la tête.-_ San !_

_- C'est pour rire… on vous aime vraiment, et beaucoup.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Nous aussi.-_ dit Quinn.


	18. Chapter 16, part 1

Quelques semaines venaient de passer et tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux, depuis l'incident avec Finn, elles n'eurent aucun autre problème, tous paraissaient accepter leur relation et cela les rendait heureuses.

Ce jour là était très spécial, parce que les deux couples allaient fêtaient leur premier mois ensemble, peut-être que ça pouvait faire cliché mais elles s'en fichaient car elles étaient heureuses.

Santana se réveilla avec un sourire sur le visage, elle s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la grande salle, quand elle y arriva, elle vit que sa petite amie n'y était toujours pas.

-_ Salut San.-_ dit Puck.

_- Salut Puck… tu as vu Brittany ?-_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, pourquoi ?_

_- Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons nos un mois ensemble.-_ dit Santana, heureuse.

-_ Félicitations ! Qui aurait cru que ça allait durer aussi longtemps...-_ dit le jeune, Santana lui lança un regard de mépris.-_ C'est une blague San.-_ dit-il en riant.

-_ J'ai un cadeau pour elle, j'espère qu'il va lui plaire._

_- Je suis sûr que oui.-_ dit-il sans y montrer vraiment d'intérêt.

Tout à coup, Santana vit sa petite amie faire son entrée dans la grande salle, sans y penser à deux fois, elle se leva et couru jusqu'à elle, Brittany l'étreignit fortement quand Santana arriva à sa hauteur. La jeune brune, toujours dans les bras de Brittany, l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que ses bras entourèrent le cou de la blonde.

-_ Salut…-_ dit Brittany après le baiser.

_- Salut Britt…-_ dit Santana, toujours dans les bras de la blonde.

-_ Joyeux anniversaire San._

_- Joyeux anniversaire Britt… j'ai quelque chose pour toi.-_ dit-elle en cherchant le cadeau dans sa robe.-_ J'espère que ça va te plaire._

_-_ _San… tu n'aurais pas du…_

_- Bien sûr que si, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.-_ dit-elle en sortant enfin un écrin. Brittany regarda Santana avec tendresse tandis que cette dernière lui donnait son cadeau.-_ Allez, ouvre le.-_ dit-elle. La jeune blonde l'ouvrit lentement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit un magnifique collier, avec comme pendentif, une espèce de petite fiole contenant un liquide couleur or.-_ Tu es mon Felix Felicis, Britt.-_ dit Santana.

-_ San… je l'adore.-_ dit-elle en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. Santana sourit en voyant sa petite amie aussi heureuse.-_ Mais… je ne t'ai rien acheté…-_ dit la blonde en baissant la tête.

-_ Tu crois que je veux quelque chose de plus que toi ? T'avoir à mes côtés est plus que tout ce que je pourrais demander.-_ dit la brune en la regardant dans les yeux.

…

Il s'était déjà passé un mois depuis qu'elle était avec Rachel, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne, la petite brune réchauffait son cœur, elle la rendait heureuse, et elle devait le lui remercier… mais comment ? Rachel était trop spéciale pour un simple « je t'aime » ou pour un simple dîner, elle devait trouver quelque chose qui soit au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginer, quelque chose de digne à se faire appeler magique.

Quinn savait qu'au moment de sortir de la salle commune, elle retrouverai Rachel en train de l'attendre, alors elle s'habilla rapidement et se prépara à voir sa petite amie, son cœur battait aussi fort que le jour où elle lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie, peut-être même plus. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire le bonheur qu'elle ressentait quand elle était à ses côtés.

Elle sortit lentement et la vit, l'attendant avec une fleur à la main, un sourire spontané s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune blonde, qui couru alors pour rejoindre Rachel. Après quelques secondes, Quinn se retrouva en face de sa petite amie et lui souriait. Rachel lui offrit la fleur mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

- _Rach…_

-_ Shhh…-_ la coupa Rachel. La blonde obéit immédiatement.-_ Quinn, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment habituer à tout ce qui est moldu… et c'est compréhensible, mais je veux que tu sache que c'est la seule façon de te dire ce que je ressens.-_ dit-elle en lui prenant la main, Quinn était surprise mais ne put que lui sourire.

Rachel la regarda attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à chanter. Elle lui chantait une chanson avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

_I never understood before _

_I never knew what love was for _

_My heart was broke, my head was sore _

_What a feeling _

_Tied up in ancient history _

_I didn't believe in destiny _

_I look up you're standing next to me _

_What a feeling _

Les yeux de Quinn s'humectèrent rapidement en écoutant ce que Rachel lui chantait, la façon et l'intention avec lesquelles la brune chantait faisaient que son cœur batte la chamade, chaque mot lui faisait se rappeler à quel point elle l'aimait.

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_Brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, i don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_And it's brighter than sunshine _

_I never saw it happening _

_I'd given up and given in _

_I just couldn't take the hurt again _

_What a feeling _

Qui aurait imaginé, qui aurait pensé que l'amour pouvait se ressentir autant, que l'amour pourrait être la seule chose dont quelqu'un a besoin, Rachel avait changé sa vie, elle l'avait rendu heureuse, elle la faisait se sentir heureuse comme jamais. Et elle ne pourrait jamais trouver une façon de la remercier pour tout. Elle l'aimait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

_I didn't have the strength to fight _

_Suddenly you seemed so right _

_Me and you _

_What a feeling _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_Love will remain a mystery _

_But give me your hand and you will see _

_Your heart is keeping time with me…_

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde, et Rachel se dit que cela était ce qu'elle souhaitait le moins au monde, voir sa petite amie pleurer était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, alors elle s'arrêta. Quinn l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, c'était une accolade d'amour.

-_ Quinn… je… ne pleure pas.-_ dit-elle alors que la blonde la serrait toujours dans ses bras.

_-_ _Je t'aime… je t'aime Rachel.-_ répéta Quinn. La jeune brune sentit que ces mots prononcés par sa petite amie lui allaient droit au cœur, que chacun de ses mots était une dose de bonheur.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Rachel lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur les joues de la jeune fille, Quinn lui prit ses mains et la regarda.

-_ Quinn…_

-_ Shhh…-_ fit rapidement la blonde.-_ Rachel, je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je t'aime, je ne sais pas comment le faire parce qu'il me faudrait sûrement m'extirper le cœur… et te le donner…-_ dit Quinn en posant les mains de la brune contre sa poitrine.-_ Tu peux le sentir ?-_ Rachel acquiesça.-_ Il est à toi… tout à toi.-_ dit-elle en lui souriant. Maintenant, c'est les yeux de Rachel qui s'humidifièrent, mais avant qu'une larme ne coule, Quinn l'embrassa, elle l'embrassa avec tant d'amour qu'il devait sûrement être possible de le voir flotter autour d'elles. Après quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent et se sourirent.

-_ Je t'aime Quinn._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime Rachel.-_ dit la blonde en prenant sa main pour aller ensuite à la grande salle.

Ce qu'aucune des deux filles ne remarqua fut que Finn les observait de loin, le garçon sentait la rage envahir son corps, et il avait la certitude d'avoir en tête la parfaite vengeance. Il avait eu du mal à l'imaginer mais il était content d'avoir enfin un plan. Durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, il avait passé tout son temps à tenter d'obtenir des cheveux des quatre filles, … oui, des cheveux. La seule idée qu'il eu fut celle du polinectar. Si ces filles s'aimaient autant qu'elles le croyaient, elles ne le feraient peut-être plus après qu'il se serait joué d'elles.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre immédiatement son plan en action, il devait attendre … il ne savait pas encore quand il pourrait agir, il avait besoin que les filles soient seules un moment pour pouvoir les anéantir. Même si Santana et Brittany ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup, il devait absolument séparer Quinn et Rachel… Rachel lui appartenait, il l'aimait et ce pour toujours.

Le jeune homme s'en alla vers la grande salle, quand il entra, il vit que Santana et Brittany étaient assises à la table des Serpentards, souriantes comme toujours quand elles étaient ensemble. Santana se leva et embrassa Brittany avant de s'en aller, la blonde répondit au baiser et sourit à sa petite amie. Au moment où Santana sortit de la grande salle, Finn s'approcha immédiatement de Brittany. Celle-ci, en le voyant s'approcher, tenta de l'ignorer mais il s'assit en face d'elle.

-_ Brittany… est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ?-_ demanda-t-il.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Finn ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère, chose que personne n'avait jamais entendu venant d'elle.

-_ Euh… je veux juste m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois, je sais que je n'ai pas été gentil et je suis vraiment désolé._

_-_ _C'est bon…-_ dit-elle avec doute.

-_ Et comment ça va alors avec Santana ?_

_- Ça va très bien.-_ dit Brittany avec un grand sourire, le simple fait d'entendre le nom de sa petite amie la rendait heureuse.-_ Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons nos un mois ensemble._

_-_ _Je m'en réjouis.-_ dit Finn.- _Et qu'est-ce que vous allez le faire pour le fêter ?_

_- C'est un secret… j'ai dit à Santana que je n'avais rien acheté pour elle mais en fait, je lui ai préparé un dîner._

_- C'est touchant… vous allez le faire ici ?_

_- Pfff… tu es fou ou quoi ? Ça serait un désastre total.-_ dit la blonde.-_ Ce sera à la tour d'astronomie, à dix heures… c'est là-bas qu'on… ça n'a pas d'importante._

_- Bonne chance alors.-_ dit Finn en se levant et en sortant rapidement de la grande salle. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, tout allait l'air plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Faire du mal à Brittany allait être un jeu d'enfant, d'autant plus si c'était la personne dont elle était amoureuse qui lui allait lui faire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de Quinn et Rachel, il savait que discuter avec elles serait difficile après ce qu'il s'était passé un mois plus tôt, mais il ne se déclarait pas vaincu avant l'heure, la moitié du plan était en place, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir si les deux filles allaient elle aussi faire quelque chose ce jour là.

La journée passa, et Finn trouva le moment idéal pour parler à Rachel, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise rien qu'en le voyant. Le cours de Botanique était suffisamment désordonné pour que personne ne fasse attention à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-_ Rachel…-_ dit doucement Finn. La jeune fille s'éloigna mais le garçon l'attrapa par le poignet avec prudence.-_ Rachel, je veux juste te parler d'une chose._

_- Que veux-tu Finn ?_

_- Et bien… je voulais te demander pardon pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour…-_ dit le jeune en regardant ses pieds. A cause de son grand cœur, Rachel cru le garçon et lui sourit.

-_ C'est bon Finn, ne t'en fais pas._

_- Merci beaucoup Rachel… je me sentais vraiment très mal._

_- Ça va aller, ne parlons plus de ça, tu es pardonné maintenant._

_- Rachel, tu es la meilleure._

_- Je sais.-_ dit-elle en riant.

-_ Bon… j'ai aussi pu parler avec Quinn…_

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle t'a pardonné ?_

_- Bien sûr, elle m'a pardonné… et elle m'a aussi parlé de toi.-_ mentit-il.

-_ De moi !-_ s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire Rachel…_

_- Allez Finn, dis le moi.-_ insista la jeune fille.

-_ Je lui ai promit que je ne te dirais rien à propos de ce qu'elle a prévu de t'offrir… oups.-_ dit-il en jouant la comédie.

-_ Finn, qu'est-ce qu'elle va m'offrir ? C'est une chanson… une danse, un dîner…_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire._

_- Allez… donne moi au moins une piste._

_- Juste une…-_ la jeune fille sourit.-_ Elle a dit que tu devais la retrouver près de la salle sur demande à minuit… je ne peux rien te dire de plus.-_ Rachel sauta de joie.-_ mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit._

_- Bien sûr que non… merci Finn._

Finn, content de lui, savait que maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à agir, il n'avait plus qu'à duper les filles, une par une. Tout d'abord, il décida d'envoyer un mot à Santana, de la part de Brittany, en lui disait qu'elle l'attendait dans la bibliothèque, alors que Brittany se trouverait à ce moment à son cours de Botanique.

-_ Santana Lopez est ici professeur ?-_ demanda un garçon de troisième année, de la maison Gryffondor.

_- Oui, elle est ici.-_ répondit le professeur d'Étude des runes.

-_ Euh… est-ce que je peux lui remettre ceci ?-_ dit-il en montrant le parchemin.

-_ Bien sûr, faites le Monsieur Thomas._

Surprise, Santana reçu le morceau de parchemin et l'ouvrit quand le garçon s'en alla. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que c'était de Brittany, c'était une simple note qui disait :_ Je t'attends tout de suite à la bibliothèque._ Sans réfléchir un instant, Santana demanda la permission de sortir et le professeur accepta.

Elle alla à la bibliothèque presque en courant et y vit « Brittany » assise et en train de lire un livre.

-_ Britt… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?-_ demanda Santana en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_- Santana, je dois te parler… c'est à propos de quelque chose… de très important.-_ dit Finn qui remarqua que Santana retenait presque sa respiration.

-_ Il s'est passé quelque chose mon cœur ?_

_- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !-_ dit rapidement Finn.

-_ Britt, tu me fais peur… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Je n'ai plus envie de continuer… Santana, je ne t'aime pas.-_ dit-il sévèrement.

-_ Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai Britt…_

_- Bien sûr que ça l'est, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'ai rien acheté pour notre anniversaire ?_

_- Je t'ai dit que ça ne faisait rien.-_ dit-elle, terrorisée.

-_ Je ne t'ai rien acheté parce que je ne voulais pas le fêter… maintenant je me rends compte que c'était une erreur d'être avec toi._

_- Britt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après tout ce qu'on s'est dit aujourd'hui ?_

_- J'ai menti Santana._

_- Mais… mon cadeau, tu as dit qu'il t'a plu… je t'aime Britt, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.-_ dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-_ Je ne l'utilise même pas Santana… ton cadeau ne m'intéresse pas… je l'ai même jeter à la poubelle.-_ dit Finn.

-_ Tu mens !_

_- Non Santana._

_- Brittany, s'il te plait…-_ dit Santana en prenant la main de « Brittany ». Finn la lâcha aussitôt.

-_ Ça suffit Santana… je ne veux plus te parler… je ne t'aime plus depuis longtemps._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

_- Je ne sais… j'avais sûrement trop peur._

_- Peur de quoi ?-_ demanda-t-elle énervée.

-_ Peur de ta réaction… mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance… je ne veux plus être avec toi Santana, ne me parles plus jamais et laisse moi tranquille.-_ dit Finn avant de s'en aller rapidement.

Santana resta dans la bibliothèque, seule, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues… son cœur lui faisait trop mal, sa Brittany laissait quitté, elle s'était moquée d'elle depuis tout ce temps, elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Santana se leva et se dirigea en courant vers la salle commune de Serpentard, quand elle y entra, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et là-bas elle pleura, pleura et pleura. Son cœur lui faisait plus mal que tout, son corps entier était en état de choc, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que pleurer.


	19. Chapter 16, part 2

Parler avec Santana avait été très facile, pensa Finn, l'effet de la potion avait désormais disparu, et maintenant il se préparait à parler avec Quinn, la potion contenant le cheveu de Rachel était d'une couleur dorée, comme une étoile. Le jeune homme la bu et après quelques secondes, tout paraissait plus grand… Rachel était donc si petite que ça, pensa-t-il.

Il sortit des toilettes dans lesquelles il s'était caché et décida d'aller à la rencontre de Quinn, il devait se montrer sans pitié avec elle parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour que la jeune fille prenne ses distances avec celle qui était sienne de droit. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver, la jeune Serdaigle s'approcha joyeusement de « Rachel ». Quinn tenta de lui donner un baiser mais Finn l'esquiva rapidement, ce qui fit apparaître chez la fille une expression de surprise et de crainte.

-_ Rach… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-_ _Quinn… je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi depuis tout ce temps.-_ dit le jeune homme.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché, Rach ?-_ demanda la blonde d'un ton doux.

-_ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre…_

_- Pardon ?-_ dit Quinn, un peu furieuse.

-_ Tu as bien entendu… il y a quelqu'un d'autre.-_ Quinn lui prit rapidement les main pour faire en sorte que Rachel lui fasse bien face.

-_ C'est une blague ? Je ne te crois pas Rachel._

_- Je suis désolé… Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.-_ dit Finn.

-_ Finn…-_ dit la blonde, déconcertée.-_ Ce n'est pas sérieux Rach…_

_-_ _Si Quinn, j'ai cru que je pouvais l'oublier mais je l'aime toujours.-_ mentit le garçon.

-_ Tu dois être en train de blaguer… dis-le… dis que ce n'est qu'un mensonge.-_ dit Quinn au bord des larmes.

- _J'aimerais te le dire… mais à chaque fois que je pense à lui, mon cœur s'accélère…_

_- Et mon cœur Rachel… tu ne crois pas qu'il s'accélère aussi quand je pense à toi ?_

_- Tu dois comprendre… il est mieux que quiconque._

_- Bien sûr qu'il l'est… c'est pour cela qu'il s'en ait pris à nous toutes.-_ dit-elle avec un sarcasme évident.

-_ Ca suffit, ne parle pas de lui de la sorte.-_ dit le jeune en essayant de paraître fâché.

-_ Rachel, ça suffit…-_ dit Quinn en s'approchant plus de sa petite amie.

-_ Quinn, laisse moi tranquille.-_ dit-il en la poussant.

-_ Que doive-je faire pour que tu l'oublies ? Rachel, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment cru pouvoir l'oublier… mais tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.-_ dit sauvagement Finn. Quinn était anéantie, son visage reflétait son anéantissement, ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes et ses mains tremblaient.

-_ Rachel, s'il te plait…-_ dit-elle en prenant sa main que Finn repoussa rapidement.

-_ Laisse moi tranquille Quinn.-_ fit le jeune homme.

-_ Rachel… je t'aime… ça ne compte pas ?_

_- Et moi je l'aime lui.-_ à cet instant les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la blonde.-_ Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu respecte ma décision et que tu ne te mêles pas de ma relation avec Finn.-_ dit-il en imitant Rachel à la perfection.

-_ Rachel… tu as tout fichu en l'air, tu as ruiné ma vie…-_ dit la blonde en pleurant.

-_ Un jour, tu t'en remettras._

_- J'espère que vous serez très heureux.-_ dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Quinn sortit en courant vers le parc du château, pendant quelques minutes elle pleura en silence, complètement seule, emplie de chagrin et de doutes, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire de mal, ce jour-là devait être le meilleur jour du monde, elle lui avait donné son cœur et Rachel lui avait rendu brisé en mille morceaux.

Finn était content de l'avancée de son plan, bientôt Rachel retournerait avec lui et tout reviendrait à la normale. Il était déjà presque neuf heures, il décida alors de boire la potion de Santana, celle-ci était bordeaux et plus amère que celle de Rachel. Une fois dans le corps de la brune, il décida aller chercher Brittany qui devait sûrement être dans la tour d'astronomie comme elle le lui avait dit. Mais, tout à coup, il sentit que quelqu'un lui recouvrait les yeux, il prit peur et se retourna rapidement.

-_ San, c'est juste moi…-_ dit Brittany.

_- Britt, tu m'as fait peur.-_ dit Finn.

- _Je suis désolée… San ?_

_- Oui Brittany ?_

_- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de cadeau pour toi ?-_ Finn acquiesça.-_ Et bien, j'ai menti… tu vas voir, j'ai un cadeau pour toi._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?-_ demanda-t-il rapidement.

-_ Je croyais que les cadeaux ne t'intéressaient pas.-_ dit Brittany, surprise.

-_ Bien sûr qu'ils m'intéressent Brittany, ne sois pas si bête.-_ dit Finn, le garçon remarqua alors que Brittany était étonnée par le comportement de sa petite amie.

-_ C'est bon… donne moi ta main.-_ Finn obéit immédiatement.-_ Ferme les yeux San.-_ il le fit aussi, Brittany commença alors à le guider dans les escaliers, il savait qu'ils allaient à la tour d'astronomie mais il voulait continuer à jouer le jeu avec elle.-_ Très bien… tu peux les ouvrir.-_ dit Brittany. Les deux jeunes se trouvaient côte à côte, face à la porte de la salle d'astronomie.

-_ Et alors ?_

_- San, attends une seconde.-_ dit-elle un peu gênée. Elle ouvrit la porte et Finn pu voir que tout était joliment décoré.-_ Alors ?_

_- C'est… joli.-_ dit-il.

- _Juste joli ?-_ demanda Brittany.

-_ Euh… et bien…_

_- Mon cadeau ne te plait pas Santana ?_

_- Non… ce n'est pas ça.-_ dit Finn, en tentant de paraître le convaincant possible.-_ C'est juste que… je ne sais pas…_

_- Allez, dis-le moi Santana, je ne me fâcherai pas.-_ dit Brittany.

-_ Je pensais que ça allait être quelque chose de plus intéressant.-_ dit Finn.- _Quelque chose de mieux…_

_- Quelque chose de mieux ? Et bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue.-_ dit-elle, un peu fâchée.

-_ Ne le prends pas comme ça._

_- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne… mon cadeau ne te plait pas._

_- Brittany, qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse-pieds par moment !-_ dit sévèrement Finn.

- _Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Santana ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui a un problème ? Tu te crois peut-être parfaite Brittany?_

_- Bien sûr que non…_

_- Je ne le pense pas non plus… tu es loin d'être parfaite.-_ dit Finn. Brittany était choquée, mais malgré tout elle ne dit pas un mot, elle se contenta de baisser la tête et elle garda le silence, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'être plus rabaissée pour s'enguirlander avec Santana. Finn se demanda qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire en sorte que Brittany engueule sa petite amie, et la seule idée qu'il eut fut de la traiter d'idiote.-_ Brittany… ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est qu'une opinion._

_- Je ne suis pas fâchée… je vais bien.-_ dit la jeune fille.

-_ Ne sois pas idiote Brittany, je sais que tu es fâchée._

_- C'est parce que maintenant tu te comportes comme une San…_

_- Donc maintenant, c'est moi l'idiote ?-_ dit Finn.

-_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça Santana._

_- J'ai sûrement passé un mauvais jour._

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te défoules sur moi ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses autant de questions, tu ne peux pas trouver par toi-même les réponses ?- _dit Finn.

-_ Santana, ça suffit…_

_- Je dois toujours tout t'expliquer, tu n'arrives même pas penser toute seule Brittany._

_- Ok… je ne veux pas entendre ça. Quand le bon sens te reviendra, tu me préviendras Santana._

_- Et bien moi, ça fait longtemps que j'attends que le tien revienne.-_ dit Finn en remarquant que Brittany commençait à se sentir mal, les yeux de la jeune fille laissaient paraître de la douleur, et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

-_ Je ne suis pas assez bête pour espérer que ta stupidité s'en aille Santana._

_- Tu l'as bien été assez pour penser que…_

_- Quoi ? J'ai été suffisamment bête pour croire quoi ?_

_- Que je t'aimais._

_- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?-_ demanda Brittany au bord de l'hystérie.

-_ Ça fait longtemps que je ne le fais plus Brittany._

_- Je ne te crois pas, je ne crois aucun des mots que tu as dis.-_ dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-_ C'est pour ça que tu es stupide.-_ dit-il.-_ Tu crois toujours en la bonté des gens._

_- Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude.-_ dit-elle en s'approchant de la brune.-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as offert ça ?-_ demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le collier que Santana lui avait offert le matin même.

-_ C'était une erreur… je ne savais pas quoi te donner et ce bibelot fut la seule chose que j'ai trouvé.-_ dit Finn.

-_ Tu mens… tu mens Santana, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?_

_- Tu n'arrives même à le deviner toute seule, je ne t'aime plus Brittany.-_ dit le garçon de manière dévastatrice.

-_ Je sais que tu mens…_

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour sortir avec toi, c'est ça ?-_ Brittany ne répondit pas.-_ La stupidité à l'air d'être contagieuse.-_ termina-t-il.

-_ Santana… je ne te crois pas._

_- Brittany, pourquoi es-tu si stupide ?-_ dit-il. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde.-_ Je ne veux plus être avec toi, je ne t'aime plus._

_- Moi non plus Santana._

_- Parfait, c'est mieux comme ça.-_ dit Finn en constatant que la potion commençait à perdre de son effet.-_ Va-t'en maintenant Brittany._

_- N'espère pas que je te pardonne Santana… je ne serai pas suffisamment idiote comme tu le dis pour retourner auprès de toi._

_- Tu m'en vois ravie parce que je ne veux plus que tu sois à mes côtés !-_ dit Finn. Brittany prit son collier, le lui jeta et il le rangea dans sa poche.

-_ Garde ce stupide collier.-_ dit-elle furieuse, et elle sortit aussitôt après. Finn se réjouit qu'elle s'en soit allée parce que l'effet de la potion était déjà en train de s'estomper.

Il est presque minuit quand Finn bu une fois de plus le polinectar. Celui de Quinn était argenté et très savoureux, pensa-t-il. Il se rendit rapidement à la salle sur la demande. Il attendit un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçu Rachel qui s'approchait, heureuse. Il se trouvait à l'angle d'un couloir, placer de telle sorte que Rachel ne puisse que l'apercevoir lui. Finn commença alors à parler comme s'il était avec quelqu'un, la jeune fille s'arrêta parce qu'elle trouvait suspicieux que Quinn parle avec quelqu'un de façon aussi animée qu'à ce moment là.

- _Elle est si stupide.-_ dit le jeune homme.-_ Si elle savait que je fais cela juste pour emmerder cet imbécile de Finn.-_ dit Finn.-_ maintenant, il se trouve qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont laquelle je vais pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle…-_ Rachel avait tout entendu, elle sentit son cœur se briser, sa petite amie l'avait juste utilisé pour se venger de son ex.-_ En plus, je ne sortirai jamais avec une sang-de-bourbe comme elle.-_ le garçon rit fortement.-_ Bon allez, on se voit plus tard.-_ Finn savait que Rachel se trouvait un peu plus loin, il franchit lentement l'angle du couloir et vit que la brune était en train de pleurer.-_ Rachel !-_ dit-il, faussement surpris.

_- J'ai tout entendu Quinn…_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai.-_ mentit-il.

_Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais…-_ dit Rachel en pleurant.-_ Finn avait raison à propos de toi._

_- Encore et toujours Finn ! Tu sais quoi ?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas plutôt avec lui ?-_ dit-il en tentant de paraître fâché.

_- Au moins il est amoureux de moi lui… pas comme toi Quinn._

_- Fais ce qui te chante, Finn t'aimait et j'ai fait en sorte que tu tombes amoureuse de moi… j'ai gagné cette bataille. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux, tu ne m'intéresses plus.-_ dit Finn.

-_ Très bien… dans ce cas, n'attends plus rien de moi… j'irai mille fois mieux avec Finn._

_- Mais bien sûr, les imbéciles sont tellement bien quand ils sont ensemble.-_ dit Finn en s'en allant, tout en remarquant au préalable que la brune s'était mise à pleurer, assise sur le sol.

Il attendait plusieurs minutes que l'effet de la potion disparaisse. Quand il nota que sa stature était à nouveau normale, il se dirigea de nouveau là où se trouvait la jeune fille.

-_ Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_- Finn… tu avais raison… Quinn n'est pas faite pour moi._

_- Ça va aller…-_ dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.-_ Je suis là._

_- Tu ne t'en iras pas ?_

_- Je n'irai nulle part._

_- Merci Finn… au moins, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi.-_ dit-elle en arrêtant de pleurer.


	20. Chapter 17

Comment savoir quand tout va mal, comment savoir quand l'amour s'éteint, comment savoir quand quelqu'un t'a abandonné si la douleur s'en est allée ? C'est en général parce qu'il ne te reste plus rien, plus de sentiments...

Lamentablement, aucune des quatre filles ne pouvait dire cela, dire que cela ne leur faisait pas mal était le mensonge le plus énorme que vous auriez pu entendre de toute votre vie. La douleur… comment ce simple mot pouvait résumer toute une condition, comment ce simple mot pouvait résumer cette gêne incessante présente dans la poitrine, cette angoisse étouffante, ces larmes qui ne disparaîtront jamais, le fait de penser que plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu.

Se réveiller n'avait plus de sens, encore moins manger ou même parler, elles étaient seules, sans personne vers qui accourir. Elles étaient seules et à la dérive… à la dérive de la voir passer tranquillement et accompagnée, de la voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, à la dérive d'être oubliées par l'autre.

…

_Qui aurait cru que tout pourrait aller aussi mal… nous étions supposées s'aimer, nous étions supposées faire en sorte que rien ne nous sépare. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas bien vu les choses, apparemment, les illusions s'étaient emparées de moi, parce que tout cela n'est pas ce que j'avais planifié, tout cela n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé…_

…

Quinn marchait de façon presque fantasmatique vers la grande salle, ses larmes brouillaient la vision de son chemin, mais ne bouchaient pas ses oreilles pour ne plus distinguer sa voix…

Sa voix, à chaque fois qu'un mot sortait de sa bouche, le cœur de Quinn battait de joie, mais maintenant Rachel tenait la main de Finn, dire que cela la faisait souffrir était bien peu, c'était quelque chose d'insupportable, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés lui brisait le cœur mais le fait qu'elle soit avec lui le pulvérisait.

Quinn avait toujours pensé que Rachel était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin dans sa vie, à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté d'elle, elle avait l'impression que tout allait au ralenti, que toutes les couleurs avaient l'air plus vives que d'habitude. On aurait pu supposé que tout était parfaitement calculé, les statistiques et les études préalablement réalisées n'indiquaient qu'une fin heureuse pour elles. La marge d'erreur était minime et en bonne Serdaigle, elle le savait… mais parfois, les probabilités d'une chance sur un million sont plus probables que de simples raisonnements utopiques.

L'avoir une fois de plus à ses côtés était l'utopie dont elle avait besoin, mais Quinn ne pouvait même pas la regarder parce que tout ce qui se référait à Rachel lui faisait se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus avec elle. Tout ce que ce faisait Rachel lui faisait se rappeler qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'étreindre, qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'embrasser, qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer…

-_ Comment pourrais-je t'oublier…_

…

_Depuis le moment où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. La façon dont tu parlais, la façon dont tu souriais, la façon dont tu marchais… tout en toi était magique. J'aimerais retourner dans le passé et te dire une fois de plus que je t'aime, ou tenter de te convaincre de ne jamais m'abandonner…_

…

On dit que les Serpentards ne sont pas très doués en ce qui concerne les sentiments, et la plupart de temps, c'est vrai. Aimer profondément n'est pas quelque chose qui est propre chez les sangs purs, ils sont plutôt astucieux, ils cherchent ce qui leur convient le mieux, mais Santana avait perdu toute astuce.

Pour la première fois, la vie lui avait sourit, Brittany était plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter, elle était parfaite. Elle le savait depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu danser dans le couloir, Brittany était magique. Ses cheveux, son sourire, ses yeux, tout chez la blonde réchauffait le cœur de Santana, presque comme par magie. Mais, la roue avait tourné et Santana s'était réveillée de ce doux rêve, rien n'avait été facile dans sa vie et cela n'allait pas faire exception à la règle. Tout cela avait juste été une trêve, un petit moment de bonheur, trop fugace au goût de Santana.

La brune était assise à la table des Serpentards, et voyait comment Brittany, sa Brittany se faisait consoler par ses amis. Santana ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'est elle qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Ça devait sûrement être quelque chose de normal, faire croire que les Serpentards étaient toujours les méchants… même si les méchants ne souffrent pas autant, non ? Santana sentait que son cœur venait de se faire attaquer par des millions d'épées, qui le découpaient toujours plus.

-_ Comment arrêter de t'aimer…_

…

_Si seulement j'aurais suffisamment de courage pour t'affronter une fois de plus, te demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce que j'ai fait pour que tu cesses de m'aimer. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai rien compris. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, je le ferais encore si tu me le demanderais, tu penses que j'ai raison de vouloir me battre ?_

…

Prendre la main de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas la chose qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant, Rachel le savait, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était l'avoir une fois de plus à ses côtés, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser une fois de plus, mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'essayer, les mots qu'elle avait entendu avaient été si douloureux qu'elle avait peur rien qu'à y penser.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'accrochait à sa main, Finn ne représentait pas une menace, l'aimer à nouveau serait sans doute aussi facile qu'arrêter de l'aimer, mais avec Quinn s'était différent, chaque fois que ses magnifiques yeux verts la regardaient, elle avait l'impression que tout autour d'elle changeait, elle avait l'impression d'être vulnérable.

Ne l'interprétez pas mal, elle est une Gryffondor et elle le sera toujours, c'est juste que par moment, elle ne possède pas assez de remparts pour protéger son cœur, elle croyait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'elle croyait que Quinn serait là pour le lui défendre.

Ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'un regard de la blonde lui faire apparaître en elle une énorme plaie, un regard de Quinn et tout son royaume partait en fumée.

-_ Comment pourrais-je ne pourrais être amoureuse de toi…_

…

_On dit que la loyauté est fondamentale dans un couple, et pour être sincère avec toi, je crois que je l'ai toujours été, j'ai toujours pensé à toi et seulement à toi, jour et nuit, durant tout ce temps… je le fais encore et je rêve encore de toi. Peut-être que si j'en aurais fait plus, j'aurais pu te retenir à mes côtés… à moins que je t'avais déjà perdu._

…

Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus intelligente de tous mais elle n'était pas non plus la plus ingénue. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était folle mais cela ne l'importait pas, ces personnes n'avaient pas suffisamment de valeur à ses yeux pour qu'elle en soit affectée. Mais chacun des mots qu'elle lui avait dit cette nuit étaient quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, son cœur ne la laisserait pas les oublier.

On dit que les Poufsouffle sont les plus loyaux, et c'est ainsi que se caractérisait Brittany, elle avait toujours été aux côtés de Santana, elle l'aimait toujours de la même façon, si ce n'est pas un peu plus chaque jour, elle avait été si loyale que même ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers elle.

A chaque chose que ferait Santana, elle la suivrait, elle la soutiendrait, mais cette décision venait de la prendre par surprise, qu'était-elle supposée faire, l'oublier ou tenter à nouveau sa chance ?

Son cœur la faisait trop souffrir pour qu'elle retente sa chance, quant à son esprit, il lui criait que tout n'était pas perdu, mais tous la prenaient pour une idiote. Que devait-elle faire, devait-elle avoir confiance en son cœur ou en son esprit ?

-_ Comment t'effacer de mon cœur…_

…

_Crois-tu que l'amour est suffisamment fort pour pouvoir le laisser aller tout seul… pour laisser de côté toutes les fautes et être réellement fidèle à ce sentiment qui provient du cœur ? Parce qu'en réalité, je donnerai tout pour t'avoir à mes côtés une fois de plus, j'espère que tu le sauras, j'espère qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi et arrêter de te désirer._

_Si un jour, tu me regardes à nouveau comme avant, souviens-toi que tu rencontreras toujours un regard d'affection, un regard d'amour, parce que quoi que tu fasses, je ne suis pas capable de t'oublier, je ne suis pas capable d'arrêter de t'aimer, de ne plus être amoureuse de toi, et encore moins de t'effacer de mon cœur._

_Je te demande de me pardonner si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je suis vraiment désolée, et je crois que le châtiment que tu m'as donné est le plus dur que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie. Ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés est la chose la plus terrible qui me soit arrivée._

_Si tu pourrais me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal, je te promet de tout arranger… si tu me parles une fois de plus, je te promet de t'écouter… si tu t'embrasses une fois de plus, je te promet de ne jamais t'abandonner… si tu m'aimes une fois de plus, je te promet… je te promet d'être tienne pour toujours._

…

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, un léger sentiment refit surface… Rachel regardait Quinn, en tenant la main de Finn, tandis que Brittany regardait Santana, tout en étant consolée par ses amis.

Quinn ne pouvait plus supporter la situation, elle se leva et sortit rapidement de la grande salle. Santana remarqua que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, alors elle sortit elle aussi pour aller à sa rencontre, même si pour être honnête, c'était plus pour échapper elle aussi à cette situation.

-_ Q, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda Santana en voyant que la jeune fille s'arrêtait au milieu du couloir.

_- C'est Rachel…-_ répondit-elle sans la regarder.

-_ Je sais… j'ai vu qu'elle était avec…_

_- Finn… toujours lui.-_ dit Quinn en se retourna. Santana la serra aussitôt dans ses bras, et lui caressa sa tête.

-_ Ça va aller Quinn._

_- San… je l'aime._

_- Je sais.-_ dit la brune les larmes aux yeux. Chaque pensée qu'elle avait pour Brittany était toujours plus déchirante, partager cette douleur avec Quinn était pire.

-_ Toi aussi tu l'aime.-_ dit Quinn, les bras autour de sa taille.-_ Tu aimes Brittany._

_- Bien sûr que je l'aime.-_ dit-elle en pleurant. La blonde se sépara de l'étreinte pour regarder Santana, elle remarqua que la brune était complètement anéantie, elle lui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-_ Je t'aime San.-_ la jeune brune lui sourit.-_ Nous serons unies pour faire face à cela.  
><em>

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn.-_ dit-elle en l'étreignant à nouveau.

Même si Rachel et Brittany ne se trouvaient pas seules, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard triste en voyant chacune leur petite amie, ou plutôt leur ex petite amie, sortir de la grande salle. Brittany se leva de la table des Poufsouffles et alla à la rencontre de Rachel. La petite brune se leva en la voyant arriver.

-_ Salut Rach._

_- Salut Britt.-_ dit-elle en lui donnant une tendre accolade, à laquelle la blonde répondit.

- _Ça te dit qu'on aille parler seule à seule ?-_ demanda-t-elle, Rachel acquiesça, non sans avoir reçu au préalable un regard interrogateur de la part de Finn. Elle l'ignora et prit le bras de Brittany. Les deux filles sortirent de la grande salle, et virent aussitôt que les deux autres filles étaient enlacées. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues Brittany.

- _Britt…-_ dit lentement Rachel.-_ Ça va aller…_

_- Je ne comprends pas Rachel… c'est elle qui m'a quitté, elle ne devrait pas être celle de nous deux qui en souffre.-_ dit-elle en essuyant ses propres larmes.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Britt ?-_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Elle a dit que je n'étais qu'une idiote et qu'elle ne m'aimait plus…_

Santana entendit au loin sa voix et ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner, elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle, en train de pleurer à côté de Quinn. Mais pourquoi ? C'était pourtant elle qui l'avait quitté…


	21. Chapter 18

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, Quinn passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Santana, tandis que Rachel et Brittany étaient devenues presque inséparables. Occasionnellement, des regards fugaces se croisaient mais elles n'avaient pas l'air suffisamment courageuses pour les maintenir. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi mais chaque fois qu'elles étaient proches ou qu'elles entendaient la voix de l'autre, la honte s'emparaient d'elles. C'était peut-être parce que d'une certaine façon, elles se reprochaient toutes le fait qu'elles ne soient plus ensemble.

Les quatre filles avaient beaucoup changé en sept jours, c'était comme si elles ne vivaient plus vraiment, les rires s'étaient arrêtés du jour au lendemain, le bonheur paraissait être à chaque fois de plus en plus difficile à atteindre. Elles se manquaient, ce temps où tout était parfait leur manquait.

Santana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Rachel du coin de l'œil durant les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, elle souhaitait parler avec elle mais elle avait peur… peur que ce que pensait Rachel à propos d'elle. Mais que pourrait-elle bien perdre de plus ?

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la petite Gryffondor, en essayant de faire en sorte que Finn ne la voit s'approcher de sa petite amie, parce que le jeune homme était complètement fou. Rachel observa la brune s'approcher d'elle, et se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui demander des choses sur Quinn.

-_ Rachel…-_ dit Santana en regardant ses pieds. Rachel s'approcha de la brune et lui effleura brièvement le bras. Santana était une fois de plus étonnée face à l'amabilité de la jeune.-_ Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Euh… un peu mieux je suppose.-_ dit-elle avec tristesse.

-_ Comment ça va avec Finn ?_

_- Santana… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda Rachel un peu blessée à cause de la question à propos de Finn.

-_ Comment va-t-elle ?-_ demanda alors Santana d'une voix tremblante. Rachel fut surprise par la question de la jeune fille, c'était plutôt étrange qu'elle le demande alors qu'elle avait quitté Brittany.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Santana ?-_ dit-elle en tentant de contrôler le mieux possibles ses émotions, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était en colère contre Santana pour avoir blessé Brittany.

-_ Pardon ?-_ dit Santana, surprise.

-_ Tu as bien entendu, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Elle m'a quitté._

_- Bien sûr que non, tu l'as dit qu'elle était une idiote.-_ répliqua Rachel, fâchée.

-_ Quoi !-_ s'exclama Santana, encore plus surprise.-_ Je ne lui aurais jamais dit une telle chose !_

_- Ne mens pas Santana, elle m'a fait part de tout ce que tu lui as dit dans la tour d'astronomie._

_- Je ne suis jamais allé la voir dans la tour d'astronomie.-_ dit Santana, hors de contrôle.-_ C'est elle qui m'a quittée, dans la bibliothèque !_

Tout à coup, Finn remarqua que les deux filles parlaient, et presque furieux, il s'approcha de Rachel.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Rachel ?-_ demanda Finn en saisissant la main de la jeune.

_- Finnoccence, nous étions en train de parler seule à seule alors dégage de là.-_ lui dit Santana, énervée.

-_ Hors de question.-_ dit Finn, effrayé. Il savait que les deux filles étaient suffisamment intelligentes pour tout découvrir rapidement, alors il opta pour le scandale, les scènes de jalousie et d'insécurités. Santana se fatigua du comportement du garçon et s'éloigna.

Énervée, elle retourna au château, il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Quinn. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle aurait dit à Brittany qu'elle était stupide, alors que l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre était ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, celui qui avait dit à Brittany qu'elle était stupide allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Par manque de chance, Quinn ne se trouvait nulle part, la seule personne qu'elle trouva fut… Brittany.

Que faire, se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état, elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter Brittany, elle ne l'a pas quitté, mais elle était sûre que la blonde ne la croirait pas, en plus Brittany ne voulait même pas la voir. Elle se demanda comment s'approcher de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne lui crie dessus ou qu'elle lui jette un sort.

-_ Un sort…-_ se dit Santana. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière une statue et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire, quelle était la seule chose qui pourrait fonctionner…-_ Expecto patronum-_ dit la brune, et un loup sortit de sa baguette, l'animal paraissait savoir ce qu'il avait à faire ou c'était peut-être son instinct à elle qui le guidait. Le loup avança et se retrouva à côté de Brittany. La blonde le regarda avec surprise, et reconnu immédiatement le patronus de Santana. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, en cherchant la brune. L'animal disparu et Santana sortit de la cachette.

Brittany voulait fuir, disparaître de cet endroit, alors malgré tout ce que lui disait son cœur, elle commença à s'éloigner.

-_ Britt, attends !-_ dit Santana avec désespoir en voyant la blonde s'en aller. Mais Brittany ne voulait pas se retourner, elle voulait juste arrêter d'entendre sa voix, arrêter de ressentir sa présence, tout à propos à de Santana la faisait maintenant souffrir alors elle se dépêcha. Mais cette fois-ci, Santana était déterminée à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, alors elle couru pour la rattraper et l'attrapa doucement par le poignet, ce qui eu pour effet de faire retourner Brittany.

_- Lâche moi s'il te plait-_ dit-elle en regardant le sol.

-_ Je ne le ferai que lorsque je saurai ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé…_

_- Des explications ? Tu m'en demandes en plus !-_ dit Brittany, énervée.

-_ Oui… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_- Et après, c'est moi qui suis idiote.-_ dit-elle.

-_ Je ne comprends rien Britt… c'est toi qui m'a quitté !-_ dit Santana, presque au bord de l'hystérie.

-_ Et maintenant, je suis aussi coupable de tout.-_ dit Brittany, toujours autant énervée, tandis qu'elle se défit de l'emprise de la brune et s'éloignait en courant.

Santana resta en plein milieu du couloir, à se demander ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, elle ne comprenait rien. Brittany la détestait parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était stupide mais ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne lui aurait jamais dit une telle chose. En plus, c'était Brittany qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Les mots que Brittany qui avait dit lui avaient faits mal. Et le pire était qu'elle ne le méritait même pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se trouver dans deux endroits différents en même temps.

-_ Salut San.-_ entendit la brune, elle se retourna en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Quinn.

- _Salut Quinn.-_ dit la brune, toujours submergée par ses pensées.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive San ?_

_- Tout est très étrange… Brittany dit que je l'ai quitté alors qu'en vérité c'est elle qui m'a quitté.-_ dit la brune en regardant Quinn dans les yeux.-_ Tu sais que je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, mais maintenant il se trouve que je lui ai dit qu'elle était stupide._

_- Que tu lui aurais dit ça ?-_ demanda la blonde.-_ Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça…_

_- Je sais… il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça.-_ dit pensivement la brune.-_ Comment ça s'est fini entre toi et…_

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait Finn.-_ répondit-elle rapidement.-_ Même si j'en doute… je veux dire… je surprend toujours Rachel en train de me regarder… ce n'est pas vraiment oublier quelqu'un ça, non ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non… sérieusement Q, quelque chose de très étrange est en train de se passer._

_- Et alors… qu'allons nous faire ?-_ demanda la blonde.

-_ Nous devons savoir comment Rachel croit que tu l'as quitté, parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que non !_

_- Maintenant, tu devras parler avec Brittany et je parlerai avec Rachel._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si Brittany ne veut pas me parler ?_

_- Utilise ton charme Q.-_ répondit la brune.-_ Mais pas trop, ne me la vole pas non plus…-_ dit-elle en riant, Quinn l'imita.

-_ D'accord… euh… je suppose que ce plan aura un nom…_

_- Quoi ? Quinn, s'il te plait…-_ dit la brune en riant à nouveau.

- _Quoi ! C'est ce que font les moldus dans les « films ».-_ dit Quinn.

-_ Nous pouvons voir qu'il y a deux problèmes dans cette phrase : moldus et « films »._

_- Allez San… Propose un nom._

_- Je ne sais pas… tu n'as qu'à l'inviter toi._

_- Que dis-tu de… « Arrivals of the Birds »._

_- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas Q…_

-_ Dis-moi juste si tu aimes._

_- C'est bon, on prend ce nom mais ne crois pas que je vais te parler en langage codé.-_ dit Santana en croisant les bras. Quinn lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras tendrement.-_ Ok, ok… lâche moi Fabray.-_ les deux filles rirent et mirent en pratique le plan « Arrival of the Birds ».

La seule chose que désirait Santana était d'être à nouveau avec Brittany, de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, de l'embrasser comme avant, mais le plus important était que la blonde l'aime à nouveau, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu s'éloigner d'elle. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un futur où elle serait pas avec la blonde. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un plan, et Santana savait qu'elle réussirait parce que cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres fois, elle désirait être réellement heureuse. Tout son passé n'importait plus si son futur serait un futur commun à celui de Brittany.

Quant à Quinn, elle savait que quelque chose clochait, ce que Rachel lui avait dit ce jour là n'avait pas de raison d'être, n'était pas justifié… comment d'un « je t'aime », elle était passé aussi simplement à un « j'aime Finn », comment était-ce possible ? Quelque chose ne concordait pas… Quinn savait que Rachel n'était pas heureuse avec Finn, elle ne l'était pas et elle ne le sera jamais. Alors, pourquoi était-elle donc de nouveau avec lui ?

…

Alors que Quinn allait à son cours d'Histoire de la magie, elle vit la jeune danseuse, bougeant d'un côté à l'autre du couloir, bien évidemment elle la reconnu immédiatement, personne ne pouvait confondre ses cheveux, son corps svelte et ses mouvements avec ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune Serdaigle n'était pas le genre de personne à sécher un cours mais cette fois-ci, elle se devait d'aider son amie. C'était le plan, oui ou non ?

Elle s'approcha avec prudence de Brittany, elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir et elle ne voulait pas non plus l'interrompre, mais elle devait vraiment le faire.

-_ Salut Britt.-_ dit Quinn, derrière la blonde. La jeune Poufsouffle se retourna, le visage un peu rougit d'avoir été découverte.

_-_ _Salut…-_ dit-elle en essayant de paraître fâchée.

-_ Tu danses très bien Britt, c'est comme si tu flottais dans les airs._

_- Comme si je volais ?-_ demanda Brittany, c'était la manière dont laquelle Santana décrivait sa façon de danser.

-_ Oui… comme si tu volais.-_ répondit Quinn en souriant. Brittany lui rendit son sourire.

-_ Que veux-tu Q ?- _demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

-_ J'aimerais te parler…_

_- Si c'est de Santana, alors non._

_- Non, bien sûr que non… ce qu'elle a fait était mal._

_- Oui.-_ dit Brittany en se souvenant de cette terrible nuit.-_ Alors…_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide…_

_- Mais apparemment Santana le pense.-_ dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Quinn l'étreignit aussitôt.

-_ C'est elle l'idiote B.-_ dit Quinn sans lâcher la jeune fille.-_ Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd._

_- Quand même pas à ce point là…-_ dit-elle d'un ton innocent. Quinn ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être plus gentil et pur que Brittany, elle avait l'impression d'être face à un ange.

-_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

_- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me le dis pas.-_ dit Quinn.

Après quelques minutes, quelques larmes et quelques accolades, Brittany termina de raconter sa version des faits, Quinn trouvait que ça avait été trop cruel pour la blonde… Brittany avait décoré la tour d'astronomie juste pour être avec elle et la supposée Santana l'avait envoyé balader. Mais la jeune Serdaigle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, Santana n'aurais jamais fait cela. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de lui poser une dernière question.

-_ B, je peux te demander quelque chose ?-_ demanda Quinn.

_- Bien sûr._

_- Euh… tu l'aimes toujours ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec une certaine crainte. Brittany resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes.

-_ Oui… je crois que c'est le pire dans tout ça… quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne pourrais arrêter de l'aimer.-_ dit-elle, triste.-_ Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas l'obliger à ressentir pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle.-_ Quinn se dit que Brittany devait connaître la vérité, même si elle ne la croyait pas, parce qu'elles s'aimaient.

-_ B, quelque chose de très étrange est en train de se passer._

_- Quoi donc ?-_ demanda la blonde, un peu préoccupée.

- _Santana… elle ne t'a jamais quitté Britt._

_- Je viens juste de te raconter tout l'histoire Q et tu me dis qu'elle ne l'a pas fait !-_ dit-elle énervée.

-_ Je sais, je sais… mais tu dois me croire, elle ne t'a rien dit de tout cela. Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'as quitté à la bibliothèque._

_- Tu mens !_

_- Non Britt, je sais que c'est très bizarre mais la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle t'aime. Elle t'aime et elle souffre autant que toi…-_ dit Quinn.

Brittany ne savait si c'était par énervement ou confusion qu'elle décida de partir. Entendre les mensonges de Santana était une chose mais entendre ceux de Quinn n'avait aucun sens…

Bien que peut-être… Santana l'aimait toujours.


	22. Chapter 19

Le cours de Potions avait toujours été trop ennuyant, être une élève surdouée dans cette matière était le facteur principal pour ne pas y porter attention, et que Brittany se trouve dans la même classe… et bien, cela influençait aussi sa concentration. Assise à quelques mètres d'elle, Santana ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder la blonde, la manière dont ses sourcils se fronçaient quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, lui donnait tant de tendresse qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour la rejoindre et l'embrasser.

Le professeur Rogue parlait des potions les plus complexes à réaliser, en particulier le polinectar et de ses effets, et aussi des effets secondaires qu'il pouvait provoqué quand on l'utilisait excessivement… tout à coup, cela a fait tilt dans sa tête. Quelqu'un l'avait supplanté… maintenant tout paraissait si évident, quelqu'un avait prit son apparence pour quitter Brittany, et pas seulement, il l'avait aussi fait pour Quinn et Rachel.

-_ Miss Lopez.-_ dit le professeur. Le cours venait de se terminer et Santana était toujours assise.-_ Miss Pierce.-_ l'appela-t-il aussi, la blonde était sur le point de sortir de la salle de classe quand le professeur l'appela. En entendant leurs deux noms, Santana y vit une nouvelle opportunité de parler avec elle.-_ Approchez vous s'il vous plait.-_ dit Rogue, les deux filles s'exécutèrent. Santana se trouvait en face du bureau du professeur et Brittany à côté d'elle.

_- Oui professeur ?-_ dit Brittany, mal à l'aise.

-_ Miss Pierce… j'ai enfin eu le temps de corriger votre examen.-_ dit-il avec sérieux. Brittany retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, tandis que Santana la fixait du regard.

-_ Combien a-t-elle eu professeur ?-_ demanda alors Santana en voyant la nervosité évidente de Brittany, le professeur la regarda rapidement.

-_ Et bien, Miss Lopez, vous pouvez être fière de vous… votre amie a eu un Optimal.-_ un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Santana et elle regarda avec joie Brittany, elle souriait elle aussi autant que la brune, si ce n'était pas plus.-_ Miss Pierce, vous devriez remercier Miss Lopez.-_ Brittany acquiesça et la brune sentit son cœur battre de joie. La blonde s'approcha d'elle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle la serra dans ses bras.

-_ Merci beaucoup Santana.-_ lui dit Brittany toujours collée à elle. La brune passa instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-_ Il n'y a pas de quoi Britt.-_ dit Santana en essayant de contenir son envie de pleurer qui venait de surgir, avoir son amie aussi proche d'elle lui faisait se rappeler à quel point elle lui manquait. Brittany faisait battre son cœur comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire, le simple remerciement donnait à Santana l'envie de l'embrasser et de ne jamais la laisser s'en aller. Les deux filles se séparèrent et le professeur leur dit de sortir.

Brittany et Santana marchaient côte à côte mais en silence, elles avaient l'impression que la présence de l'autre était comme une source d'oxygène dont elles avaient besoin, elles ne voulaient pas se séparer, mais l'orgueil ou la simple tristesse les maintenaient silencieuses.

-_ Britt…-_ dit courageusement Santana.-_ Ça me fait plaisir que… et bien… que tu ais réussi ton examen.- _dit-elle tout en regardant le sol. Brittany s'arrêta aussitôt en plein milieu du couloir, et Santana l'imita immédiatement. Il était plutôt tard et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les couloirs, le silence était mortel, Brittany ne disait pas un mot et Santana souffrait de voir que la blonde ne la regardait même pas. Tout à coup, Brittany la regarda, les yeux bleus de la blonde perforèrent son corps, elle avait l'impression que Brittany était en train de lui scanner complètement le corps. La brune ne savait pas quoi faire, elle restait silencieuse, en train de regarder Brittany.-_ Britt… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ dit enfin Santana.

Brittany s'approcha désespérément de Santana, elle l'attrapa par la taille et, d'une simple poussée, l'amena contre le mur le plus proche. Santana sentit son cœur battre plus fort, malgré le fait que Brittany ne dise rien, elle savait que la jeune Poufsouffle avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, enfin Brittany s'était rendu compte que Santana l'aimait toujours. Le choc contre le mur froid et dur la fit sortir de ses pensées.-_ B…-_ tenta-t-elle de parler, mais Brittany s'approchait toujours plus d'elle, la faisant perdre son souffle. La blonde captura les lèvres de Santana en un simple et tendre baiser. La brune, qui avait les yeux fermés, répondit au baiser de Brittany, et entoura le cou de la blonde avec ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, et presque à bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux couleur café.

- _Santana… je suis désolée.-_ dit Brittany avec tristesse. Santana nia de la tête.

_-_ _Britt, aucune de nous deux n'est coupable… quelqu'un…_

_- Quelqu'un nous a supplanté…-_ termina Brittany.

-_ Je ne m'éloignerais jamais de toi Brittany.-_ dit Santana en étreignant à nouveau la blonde. Brittany la serra elle aussi fortement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne la laisserait pas non plus.

-_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir autant maltraiter, San._

_- Ça ne fait rien, Britt…_

_- C'est juste que tout paraissait si réel, tout ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit là…_

_- Tu n'es pas une idiote Britt, et toutes autres choses que tu crois que je t'ai dit ne sont pas non plus vraies._

_- Ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque n'était pas vrai non plus… tu le sais ?_

_- Bien sûr que je le sais._

_- San, qui a bien pu nous faire ça ?-_ demanda-elle, triste.

-_ Ce n'est pas évident Britt ?_

_- Tu penses aussi que c'est lui ?_

_- Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça B… mais ne t'en fais pas, cet imbécile payera._

_-_ _Et en ce qui concerne Quinn et Rachel ? On ne devrait pas commencer par les aider ?_

_- Tu as raison… et après ça, nous nous vengerons de cet idiot.-_ dit Santana. La brune regarda Brittany un instant.-_ Je t'aime.-_ dit la Serpentard en sentait son cœur battre de nouveau normalement, le regard de Brittany l'aidait à aller mieux et le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé le faisait battre à nouveau.

La blonde la regarda tendrement, ses paroles, ses étreintes, ses baisers lui avaient manqué, tout chez elle lui avait manqué.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime San.-_ dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. La brune la serra immédiatement et les deux filles sourirent comme elles ne l'avaient pas fais depuis longtemps.

_-_ _Alors…-_ dit Santana toujours contre la blonde.-_ Le collier…_

_- Oh San ! Le collier… je n'arrive pas le croire.-_ dit Brittany avec nervosité en se séparant rapidement.

- _C'est bon… ça ne fait rien._

_- Bien sûr que si, c'est ton cadeau… il doit sûrement l'avoir.-_ se désespéra la blonde.

-_ Ça va aller Britt… ce sera d'ailleurs sûrement la preuve dont nous avons besoin.-_ dit Santana.-_ Nous devons d'abord parler avec Rachel et Quinn, et ensuite je le tuerai !_

_- San !_

_- Bon… je me contenterais de lui causer d'atroces souffrances.-_ dit la brune en souriant. Brittany prit la main de Santana, et les deux filles sentirent leur cœur battre de nouveau la chamade, il n'y avait plus de douleur, il n'y avait plus de larmes, ni ce nœud présent dans leur gorge. Désormais, ils n'y avaient que des papillons et cette sensation, dans leur poitrine, similaire à une explosion.-_ Britt…_

_- Oui San ?_

_- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais.-_ dit en serrant un peu plus la main de Brittany. La blonde sentit que quelques larmes embuaient ses yeux, mais elle acquiesça rapidement.

- _Toi non plus.-_ dit-elle en l'étreignant.

-_ Jamais._

…

Quinn parcourait lentement les couloirs du château, faire des rondes sans Rachel était plutôt ennuyant, elles étaient supposées former une équipe, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il lui était difficile de supporter la présence de l'autre fille. Il lui était difficile de penser que Rachel ne l'aimait plus et préférait être avec Finn, qu'elle l'avait oublié si facilement et qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser d'aimer le jeune homme. Tout à coup, Quinn reçu un coup et tomba à terre.

-_ Je suis désolée.-_ dit rapidement une fille. La jeune Serdaigle la reconnu immédiatement.

_- Ça ne fait rien Rach.-_ dit-elle en essayant de se relever, Rachel lui tendit sa main, Quinn en fut surprise mais la prit tout de même. Ce simple geste fit revenir à la surface tant de souvenirs, le simple fait de toucher à nouveau la main de Rachel lui procura tant d'émotions, c'était comme si son cœur battait à nouveau comme il devrait le faire normalement, comme si rien de mal ne s'était passé. La jeune brune lui sourit timidement, et Quinn le fit aussi.-_ Merci beaucoup.-_ dit-elle une fois debout.

-_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tombé._

_- Ce n'est rien, ça va aller.-_ Rachel acquiesça et baissa le regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle parlait avec Quinn.-_ Euh… comment vont les choses avec…_

_- Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas en parler._

_- D'accord._

_- Je suppose que je dois m'en aller maintenant.-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Non, s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas !-_ dit Quinn. Rachel la regarda avec étonnement.

-_ Mais…_

_- Rachel, ne me laisses pas… je sais que tu aimes toujours Finn, mais…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Que tu aimes toujours Finn, mais je pensais que nous pourrions…_

_- Quinn, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire.-_ demanda-t-elle presque en la suppliant.

-_ Je pensais que nous pourrions rester quelque temps ensemble.-_ dit-elle en fixant le sol.-_ Tu me manques…_

_- Toi aussi tu me manques, mais Quinn, je ne sais plus quoi penser en ce qui te concerne._

_- Comment ça…_

_- Ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour était trop douloureux.- _dit Rachel en baissant à son tour le regard, Quinn en revanche, la regarda avec surprise.

-_ Rachel, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- S'il te plait, ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Quinn, calme-toi…-_ dit-elle alors que quelques larmes perlaient ses yeux. Quinn s'approcha d'elle aussitôt.

-_ Rach…_

_- Tu t'es jouée de moi Quinn, tu as fait tout ça pour te venger de Finn…_

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, qui a dit ça ?-_ demanda-t-elle, perturbée.

- _C'est toi qui me l'as dit, le jour où tu m'as quitté.-_ lui répondit Rachel en la regardant comme si la jeune fille était en train de se moquer d'elle.

-_ Rachel, je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout cela, je ne t'ai jamais quitté, c'est toi qui l'as fait._

_- Ne mens pas, Quinn. J'en ai marre de tous tes mensonges._

_- Mais Rachel, je te dis la vérité. Tu m'as quitté parce que tu aimais toujours Finn._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aimais, contrairement à toi._

_- Bien sûr que si que je t'aimais, mais c'est lui qui tu aimais !_

_- C'est faux.-_ dit Rachel au bord des larmes. Pendant un instant, Quinn se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Santana, la brune lui avait dit que tout était étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté Brittany et grâce à son investigation, elle su que Brittany n'avait pas non plus quitté Santana… alors comment ce qu'il s'était passé pouvait-il être possible, elle n'avait pas quitté Rachel, elle l'aimait toujours. Et elle n'avait pas pu se retrouver à deux endroits différents en même temps, il n'était pas non possible qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de la façon dont elle avait supposément quitté Rachel et vice-versa. Tout à coup, tout avait plus de sens, aucune des deux filles n'étaient en réalité la vraie fille.

-_ Rachel… je ne t'ai pas quitté, quelqu'un m'a supplanté…_

_- Tu mens toujours plus à chaque fois._

_- S'il te plait, tu dois me croire.-_ dit désespérément Quinn.-_ Quelqu'un t'a aussi supplanté Rachel._

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ces idioties.-_ dit-elle en se retournant.

-_ S'il te plait, crois-moi Rachel.-_ dit-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet.

- _Non Quinn, je ne peux plus te croire maintenant.-_ dit-elle en se défaisant de l'emprise de la blonde.

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, Rachel, ainsi que Quinn entendirent des murmures qui se distinguaient de mieux à mieux à mesure qu'ils approchaient, les deux filles prirent leur baguette mais en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Brittany et Santana, elles les rangèrent. Quinn sourit en voyant que les deux filles marchaient main dans la main, Rachel en fit de même avant de vouloir s'en aller pour de bon.

-_ Attends Rach.-_ dit Brittany qui se trouvait auprès de Quinn. La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta aussitôt.

- _Écoutes bien Rachel-_ dit Santana.-_ Quinn ne t'a jamais quitté, c'est ce qu'il veut que tu croies._

_- Vous aussi !-_ dit Rachel, énervée.-_ D'abord, elle me quitte et ensuite, mes deux amies la soutiennent._

_- Tu n'y es pas, ce qu'il se passe c'est qu'aucune de vous deux n'a quitté l'autre, c'était Finn.-_ dit Brittany. Santana acquiesça immédiatement et Quinn regarda alors les deux filles.

-_ Je ne vous crois pas, à aucune de vous trois. Finn est un bon garçon._

_- Il est loin de l'être… il a tout planifié pour se venger de nous… et il y est presque arrivé.-_ dit Santana en regardant Brittany avec une pointe de tristesse.

-_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Que Finn nous à séparer ? Finn ?-_ dit Rachel en se sentant un peu mal, maintenant qu'elle était en train de penser que le jeune homme était trop stupide pour monter un tel plan.

-_ S'il te plait Rach, tu dois nous croire.-_ redit Quinn.

-_ Je suis désolée… mais cette fois-ci, c'est Finn que je choisis._

_- Rachel, tu commets une erreur… deux pour être exacte.-_ lui fit Brittany.

-_ Et quelles sont-elles, Britt ?_

_- Tu es en train d'abandonner Quinn et tu choisis d'être avec Finn. Tu ne te rends pas compte que vous vous aimez toutes les deux ?_

_- Brittany, ça suffit._

_- Nous avons une preuve.-_ dit rapidement Santana en voyant que la Gryffondor les croyait de moins en moins. Quinn la regarda avec étonnement.

-_ Sérieusement ?-_ demanda-t-elle. Brittany et Santana acquiescèrent.

- _Et quelle est-elle ?_

_- Tu te souviens du collier que m'a offert Santana ?-_ demanda Brittany, Rachel acquiesça.-_ Le jour de notre dispute, je te ai rendu mais Santana ne l'a pas._

_- Tu peux me dire de quelle sorte de preuve il s'agit ?_

_- Si je me souviens bien, Finn l'a rangé dans sa poche, il doit toujours l'avoir.-_ termina Brittany.

Rachel préféra s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle se demanda si les trois filles avaient raison. Elles avaient peut-être raison mais elle n'avait pas voulu les croire, elle se sentit honteuse. Elle avait choisi Finn qui lui avait déjà fait du mal à quelques reprises, au lieu de choisir la fille qui la rendait chaque jour plus heureuse. Mais tout ce qu'il s'était passé paraissait si réel, lui avait fait tant de souffrir qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle décida finalement d'avoir confiance en ses amies, plutôt qu'en cet imbécile… mais s'il n'avait pas le collier? Est-ce qu'elle croirait toujours Brittany, Santana et même Quinn ?


	23. Chapter 20

Être dans les bras du jeune homme la faisait se sentir vraiment mal, toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises avaient étaient mauvaises et elle avait eu besoin de trop de temps pour le comprendre. Le regard de ces yeux verts, les larmes que Quinn versaient juste pour elle… Cela lui briser le cœur de penser à tout ce qu'avait fait la jeune Serdaigle avait fait pour elle, mais cette fois-ci, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait enfin prendre la bonne décision.

Assis sur un fauteuil, Finn serrait Rachel dans ses bras, et la jeune brune regardait attentivement le jeune garçon, comme si elle essayait de trouver un moyen de le démasquer.

-_ Il se passe quelque chose Rachel ?-_ dit-il en sentant le regard fixe que lui portait la jeune fille.

_-_ _C'est juste que… tu as des tâches vraiment étranges sur le visage Finn…-_ le garçon palpa rapidement son visage.-_ Je ne l'ai avais jamais vu avant… tu devrais peut-être aller voir Madame…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.-_ l'interrompit-il avec nervosité.

-_ Mais ça peut être grave, il vaut mieux que nous y allions._

_-_ _Non, sérieusement Rachel, je vais bien._

Rachel haussa les épaules. Mais maintenant elle comprenait tout, elle se souvint d'un cours de Potions où on lui avait parlé des effets secondaires du polinectar, la Gryffondor se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi bête, tout marchait à la perfection pour Finn, elle lui avait fait confiance et avait blessé profondément son seul amour. Elle avait blessé Quinn et ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

-_ Rachel, je vais sortir un moment.-_ dit-il. Rachel le lâcha et lui sourit, pour lui faire croire que tout se passait comme il le voulait. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle commune.

_- Je ne suis qu'une idiote.-_ se dit-elle à elle-même.-_ C'est évident que Finn ait fait tout ça, il me le payera, il nous le payera.-_ dit-elle d'un air vengeur.-_ Mais d'abord le collier… accio collier.-_ mais rien n'apparut.-_ Il porte peut-être sur lui ou il l'a protégé avec un enchantement… bien sûr que non… il le porte sur lui._

Son seul problème était qu'elle ne s'était jamais vengée de quelqu'un, elle ne savait donc pas comment faire, alors elle décida de rencontrer Quinn et fut présenter ses excuses en premier lieu, ensuite elles n'auraient plus qu'à établir un plan de vengeance. Penser à Quinn se faisait se sentir un peu honteuse, pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, bien sûr que non, elle l'aimait et ce que les autres pouvaient dire ne l'importait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru, elle s'était comportée comme une véritable idiote, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la définir.

Elle sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'en alla directement à la grande salle afin de voir si ses amies s'y trouvaient. Quand elle y arriva, elle remarqua que Santana et Brittany mangeaient et discutaient joyeusement à la table des Serpentards.

-_ San, Britt… vous avez vu Quinn ?-_ leur demanda aussitôt Rachel.

_- Tu nous crois maintenant ?-_ demanda Santana en levant un sourcil. Brittany donna une légère tape sur le bras de sa petite amie.-_ Quoi ? Il était grand temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a été vraiment bête…-_ Brittany la tapa à nouveau.-_ Brittany, ça suffit !_

_- Tu ne nous aides en rien San.-_ dit la jeune Poufsouffle.

-_ Santana a raison, j'ai été vraiment stupide… pardonnez moi s'il vous plait.-_ dit Rachel presque au bord des larmes. Santana regarda alors Brittany avec un air de « Je te l'avais dis. ».

- _Sois tranquille Rachel, Quinn vient juste de retourner à sa salle commune…-_ dit Brittany, et à peine la blonde avait terminé sa phrase que la petite brune sortait rapidement de la grande salle.

-_ Et alors ?-_ dit Santana.

- _Je suis désolée.-_ dit Brittany en embrassant furtivement la Serpentard sur la joue.

-_ Il te faudra plus un simple bisou pour que je te…-_ Santana ne put terminer sa phrase, Brittany s'approchait de son visage. La brune sentit que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente, comme si elle était sur le point de défaillir à cause du simple fait que sa petite amie soit aussi proche d'elle. Brittany embrassa avec douceur la commissure des lèvres de Santana, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait la cuisse de la brune.

-_ Et maintenant ?-_ dit-elle d'un ton triomphal.

- _Euh… il se peut que ça ait fonctionné.-_ dit la brune avec nervosité. Brittany lui sourit.

Rachel courrait le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigles, et vit aussitôt que Quinn se trouvait devant la porte, prête à répondre à la question qui lui permettait d'entrer.

-_ Quinn !-_ cria-t-elle à bout de souffle. La blonde se retourna et un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres.-_ Quinn, je suis désolée.-_ dit-elle une fois en face de la jeune Serdaigle.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis tellement désolée Quinn, j'ai été vraiment stupide.-_ dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-_ Bien sûr que non…_

_- N'essaye pas de me défendre, j'ai été stupide, bête, idiote et n'importe quel adjectif de ce genre.-_ dit-elle en baissant la tête. Quinn s'approcha de la brune et lui prit tendrement le menton entre les doigts pour lui relever la tête et faire en sorte que les yeux de la Gryffondor rencontre les siens.

-_ Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'en sois rendu compte.-_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

-_ Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?_

_- Bien sûr Rachel.-_ dit-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Rachel. Quinn sentit son cœur battre au rythme auquel il était supposé le faire. Elle sentait que tout son corps flottait dans les airs et le simple fait d'embrasser Rachel lui redonnait goût à la vie.-_ Tu m'as manqué.-_ dit-elle après avoir mit fin au baiser.

- _Toi aussi Quinn.-_ dit-elle en l'étreignant.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dirent-elle à l'unisson.

Quinn vit alors que Santana et Brittany venaient main dans la main à leur rencontre. Elle se dit qu'il était évident que c'était les deux filles qui avaient envoyé Rachel là où elle était.

-_ Tout en ordre ? Vous avez fini de pleurer et vous vous êtes enfin réconciliées ?-_ dit Santana.

_- San !-_ s'exclama Brittany en entendant le commentaire de sa petite amie, la jeune brune se protégea aussitôt le bras.

-_ Oui Santana, nous nous sommes réconciliées.-_ dit Quinn en riant.

-_ Je m'en réjouis.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Et alors, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu nous as cru ?-_ demanda Brittany.-_ Tu as trouvé le collier ?_

_- Non, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.-_ dit Rachel avec désolation, Santana remarqua que la blonde s'attristait un peu alors elle la serra tendrement contre elle.

-_ Ça ne fait rien Britt, ce n'est qu'un collier.-_ lui dit-elle.

-_ Je veux plutôt dire que je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la salle commune, alors il doit l'avoir sur lui.-_ dit Rachel.

-_ Alors… comment as-tu su ?-_ lui demanda Quinn.

-_ Finn a des tâches très étranges sur le visage et je me souviens d'un cours de potions où nous avions parlé de cela, alors…_

_- Et tu n'as pas pu nous croire nous ?-_ l'interrompit Santana.-_ Tu es vraiment bizarre Berry à croire les livres avant tes amis._

_- J'aime les livres Santana… et aussi les personnes intelligentes.-_ dit-elle en souriant à Quinn.

-_ Mouais…-_ fit Santana.

-_ Et maintenant, on doit penser à ce qu'on devrait faire pour nous venger.-_ annonça Rachel.

-_ Vous croyez vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?-_ demanda Brittany.

-_ Toi et ton grand cœur…-_ lui dit Santana en lui prenant la main.-_ Je propose qu'on lui jette toutes les quatre un sortilège doloris.-_ dit-elle avec gaieté.

-_ Santana !-_ s'exclama Brittany. Les quatre filles rirent.

-_ Britt, cet imbécile ne mérite pas un traitement de faveur de notre part._

_- Santana a raison, la seule chose qu'il a fait, c'est nous faire souffrir.-_ dit Quinn.

-_ Qu'allons nous faire alors ?-_ demanda Rachel.

-_ Vous ne croyez pas que nous voir toutes heureuses et ensemble lui fera plus mal que n'importe quel sort ?-_ tenta à nouveau Brittany.

-_ Oui, il se peut que ce soit le cas… mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à lui faire des cadeaux.-_ dit Quinn en regardant Rachel.

-_ Je suis d'accord avec Fabray, cet imbécile mérite de recevoir un châtiment.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Mais que pouvons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons quand même pas le torturer.-_ dit Rachel tout en regardant la Serpentard.

-_ Nous pourrions peut-être nous servir de ses tâches qu'il a sur le visage.-_ proposa Quinn.

-_ Envenimons-le !-_ suggéra Santana avec toujours autant de gaieté.

-_ Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça Sanny.-_ lui dit Brittany avant de la prendre par la taille, Santana lui sourit et la prit elle aussi par la taille.

-_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes Fabray ?-_ lui demanda finalement Santana.

-_ Je ne sais pas… nous devrions peut-être l'humilier._

_- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je crois qu'un doloris ne serait pas mal non plus.-_ retenta Santana.

-_ Santana, ça suffit avec le doloris. Je sais que tu veux le faire souffrir mais ce n'est pas bien de jeter un tel sort.-_ dit Brittany avant de lui sourire.-_ En plus, Finn ne m'importe pas et je pense que nous devrions plutôt fêter notre anniversaire comme il se doit, parce que nous n'avons toujours pas le faire._

_- Britt a raison, je voulais passer ce jour avec toi et bon… tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé.-_ dit Rachel en attrapant la main de Quinn.

-_ Alors on laisse couler cette histoire comme ça ?-_ demanda Santana, dépitée.

-_ Apparemment oui.-_ dit Quinn.-_ Après tout, que pouvons-nous bien avoir à faire de Finn ? Ce n'est qu'un idiot._

_- Oui, il serait mieux que nous nous occupions que de nous même.-_ dit Brittany, heureuse.

Santana ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était une Serpentard mais elle pensait que Finn devait recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait. Plusieurs idées lui vinrent en tête, mais ce qu'elle voulait avant tout, c'était récupéré le collier de Brittany, puis faire payer cet imbécile de Gryffondor.

Les quatre filles se séparèrent, mais finalement Santana couru rapidement pour rejoindre Quinn et lui parler.

-_ Quinn, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.-_ dit-elle.

_-_ _Quoi donc S ?_

_- En fait, j'ai deux choses à te dire… la première, je crois que nous devrions faire quelque chose de spécial pour les filles._

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, un dîner ou un truc dans le genre…_

_- Je suis d'accord.-_ dit la blonde avec un sourire.-_ Et la seconde chose ?_

_- Ne le dis pas à Britt, d'accord ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

_- Promets-le moi d'abord._

_- Je te le promets, maintenant dis le moi._

_- Je compte récupérer le collier, et j'affronterai éventuellement Finn…_

_- Mais S… tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit ?_

_- Je m'en fiche Q, et j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

_- J'ai besoin d'un sort qui le blesse mais qui ne le tue et ne le torture pas._

_- Santana !_

_- Comprends-moi Q, j'en ai besoin, il a presque foutu en l'air mon couple avec Britt, elle est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie et lui, il croit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il lui chante en s'en tirer indemne._

_- San, sois tranquille. Tout s'est arrangé avec Brittany._

_- Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?_

_- Santana, je crois que le mieux serait qu'on les choses comme elles sont._

_- D'accord Q.-_ dit-elle avec un ton sérieux.-_ Je suppose qu'on se voit bientôt._

_- A plus tard._

Santana s'éloigna d'elle et décida de se rendre à sa salle commune. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'était pas une fille très sentimentale mais le fait de perdre Brittany était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter…

Tout à coup, elle le vit. Il était en train de marchait avec sa tête d'abruti, pleine de tâches rouges. Une rage presque irrépressible s'empara de Santana, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre que récupérer le collier.

-_ Hey toi !-_ l'interpella-t-elle. Le garçon se retourna immédiatement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lopez ?_

_- Ne joues pas les imbéciles, tu sais très bien ce que je veux.-_ dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour se saisir sa baguette au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.-_ Rend moi le collier.-_ ordonna-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

_- Quel collier ?-_ demanda-t-il avec provocation.

-_ Le collier que j'ai offert à Brittany et qu'elle t'a rendu quand tu t'es fait passé pour moi.-_ le visage du jeune homme changea aussitôt.

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Tu sais que je ne te crois pas ? Tu crois peut-être que nous ne t'avons pas découvert ? Tu crois peut-être que Rachel n'a pas apprit la vérité ?_

_- Tais-toi, elle m'aime… je n'ai rien fait.-_ dit-il hystérique.

-_ Ces tâches que tu as sur le visage sont très suspicieuses, je suppose qu'on t'a déjà fait boire une potion pour qu'elles disparaissent.-_ dit-elle en s'approchant.-_ Utiliser tant de polinectar…_

_- Tais-toi !-_ l'interrompit-il avec fureur.

-_ Rend moi le collier Finnoccence et je t'épargnerai le mauvais châtiment que tu mérites._

_- Tu penses vraiment me faire peur ? Toi et moi savons très bien que tu n'es pas aussi maléfique que ce que les gens disent._

_- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?_

_- Tu ne t'ai pas montré très courageuse avec Rogers ?-_ dit-il en s'approchant un peu à son tour.

-_ Ne me parles pas de ce taré et contente toi de me rendre le collier._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là Santana ? As-tu eu peur de te défendre ou es-tu vraiment une pute comme tout le monde le dit ?-_ dit-il en crachant son venin. Santana sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon.

-_ Donne moi juste le collier.-_ dit Santana en essayant d'oublier ses souvenirs de Rogers.-_ Donne moi le collier et va-t'en. Rachel ne t'aime pas, à l'instant même où elle a tout découvert, elle est allée se précipiter dans les bras de Quinn._

_- Je suis sûr que tu mens._

_- Tu sais que c'est la vérité… elle ne t'aime pas et elle ne le fera jamais.-_ dit-elle tandis qu'il sortait à son tour sa baguette.

-_ Je suis certain que c'est toi qui lui a mis ces idées dans la tête, la façon dont Rogers s'est comporté avec toi ne t'a pas plus et maintenant pour te venger, tu a décidé de convertir toutes les filles en lesbiennes.-_ cria-t-il.

-_ Je me fiche de Rogers et de ce que tu peux dire… donne moi seulement le collier.-_ dit-elle. Le garçon, qui n'avait rien d'autre à rire, décida de lui lancer un sort.-_ Expelliarmus.-_ cria rapidement la brune, en faisant que la baguette du jeune homme lui saute des mains pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.-_ Accio collier.-_ le collier sortit de la tenue du jeune, il flotta dans les airs et arriva dans les mains de Santana qui sourit.

Le jeune homme reprit rapidement sa baguette et tenta à nouveau de lui lancer un sort, Santana l'esquiva mais contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait au début, les deux jeunes étaient maintenant en train de se battre en duel.

-_ Rogers avait raison à propos de toi, tu n'es qu'une sale garce._

_- Stupéfix !-_ cria la brune en tentant d'ignorer ce que lui disait Finn, qui réussit à esquiver le sort.

- _Tu sais quoi Lopez, ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre ce que Rogers t'avait fait…_

_- Tais-toi.-_ dit-elle au bord des larmes.-_ Tu ne sais rien du tout de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là._

_- Bien sûr que je le sais, Rogers m'a tout raconté..._

_- Tais-toi !-_ cria-t-elle, puis elle réussi à le désarmer une nouvelle fois.-_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire ce qu'il te chante avec les autres ? Je pourrais te tuer en ce moment même !-_ dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune.

Tout à coup, Santana entendit quelqu'un qui s'approchait, elle décida alors de s'en aller. Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner mais elle sentit aussitôt quelque chose frappait son dos, puis une force presque surhumaine la fit s'écraser contre le mur plus proche. Elle entendit le professeur McGonagall criait sur Finn et ce fut la seule chose dont elle pu se souvenir.


	24. Chapter 21

Hello everybody! La fin de cette fic approche vraiment puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>Se réveiller à l'infirmerie après un coup violent, lui rappelait de bons souvenirs… le seul problème était que cette fois-ci, le regard amoureux de Brittany n'y était pas présent, mais en revanche elle put voir que Brittany paraissait un peu fâchée.<p>

-_ Salut…-_ dit Santana, un peu endolorie.

_- Santana, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?-_ dit la Poufsouffle sans passer par quatre chemins.

-_ Euh… Finnoccence…_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée le voir ?_- demanda rapidement Brittany. Santana détourna immédiatement le regard.-_ Santana…_

_- Je voulais récupérer le collier, Britt._

_- Cet imbécile aurait pu te blesser gravement ou t'avoir fait quelque chose de pire…_

_- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste…_

_- Tu m'as fait peur.-_ l'interrompit Brittany. Santana nota que la voix de sa petite amie se brisait, et elle la regarda donc aussitôt.

-_ Britt, je voulais seulement… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.-_ dit Santana avec une certaine crainte.

-_ J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.-_ dit-elle au bord des larmes. Santana se redressa rapidement et prit les mains de Brittany.

-_ Britt… je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, ou te faire penser au pire._

_- Ne refais plus quelque chose comme ça San.-_ dit-elle en étreignant la jeune brune.-_ Ne me refais plus peur de la sorte… Je t'aime trop pour te perdre.-_ A cet instant, le cœur de Santana battait si fort qu'elle en avait même un peu mal. Elle n'avait rien prévu de tout cela, jamais elle n'aurait voulu faire du mal à Brittany.

-_ Je t'aime Britt.-_ lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.-_ Je te promets de ne plus jamais parler à Finnoccence.-_ dit-elle en séparant d'elle.

-_ Je crois que je n'aurais pas à m'en faire pour ça…_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- McGonagall l'a expulsé de Poudlard.-_ répondit Brittany.

-_ Quoi ?_

_- Elle l'a vu te lancer le sort, San.-_ dit la blonde tout en caressant le bras de sa petite amie.-_ Et quand je suis moi aussi arrivée là-bas… et bien, il se peut que je lui ai aussi jeter un sort…_

_- Je n'arrive pas le croire… tu l'as tué Brittany !-_ s'exclama la brune en riant.

-_ Bien sûr que non Santana… c'est juste que… qu'il ne doit pas s'en prendre à ma petite amie !-_ dit-elle en rougissant.

-_ Viens par là.-_ dit Santana en prenant la main de Brittany et en l'approchant d'elle.

-_ San…_

_- Chut… contente toi de m'embrasser Britt.-_ dit-elle en lui passant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-_ Très bien…-_ dit Brittany en s'approchant du visage de Santana. La jeune Poufsouffle embrassa la joue droite de la brune, puis la gauche, et à nouveau la droite jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posèrent sur la commissure des lèvres de Santana. La brune entrouvrit timidement ses lèvres, et Brittany prit le visage de Santana entre ses mains, elle emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de la brune et un léger soupire voyagea de la bouche de Santana à celle de Brittany. La langue de la blonde effleura la lèvre inférieure de Santana et les deux filles approfondirent alors le baiser. Après plusieurs secondes, de petits rires les obligèrent à se séparer.

-_ Je vois que tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre pour que tu ailles mieux Lopez.-_ dit Quinn, aux côtés de Rachel.

-_ Santana, comment est-ce que tu vas ?-_ demanda Rachel.

- _Beaucoup mieux maintenant.-_ dit Santana en regardant Brittany.

-_ Je m'en réjouis. Britt, j'ai appris que tu as jeté un sort à Finn.-_ dit alors Rachel. La jeune Poufsouffle cacha son visage sous la poitrine de sa petite amie.

-_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.-_ répliqua-t-elle cachée.

-_ Qui aurait cru que Brittany, la gentille danseuse…-_ commença Quinn.

-_ Ça suffit.-_ rit Santana, en voyant que sa petite amie était mal-à-l'aise.-_ Les filles… ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser seules avec Quinn ?_

_- Pourquoi tant de secrets ?-_ dit Rachel rapidement, Brittany se joignit à elle avec un regard interrogateur.

-_ Bye bye…-_ dit Santana en riant. Brittany et Rachel s'en allèrent tout en se demandant ce que les deux autres allaient se dire.-_ Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Le dîner Fabray, le dîner.-_ dit Santana en se levant du lit.

-_ J'ai complètement oublié…_

_- Bien sûr, c'est encore à moi que tout faire…-_ dit Santana en levant un sourcil.

-_ Et à quoi est-ce que tu as pensé, petit génie ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-_ A la salle sur demande._

_- Ouais… c'est une bonne idée.-_ ronchonna Quinn.

-_ Je sais Fabray. Bon, tu t'occuperas de la décoration et moi du repas._

_- D'accord, et après le dîner ?_

_- J'ai prévu autre chose pour Brittany, tu devras aussi faire quelque chose de spécial pour Rachel._

_- J'ai pensé à lui chanter une chanson mais…_

_- Mais quoi ?_

_- Je suis très timide, San.-_ dit la jeune Serdaigle.

-_ Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?-_ demanda Santana.

-_ Et bien… que tu chantes avec moi._

_- Ok, je vais le faire… mais je ne sais pas quoi chanter, je ne connais pas de chanson moldu._

_- Je connais la chanson parfaite alors ne t'en fais pas.-_ dit Quinn avant d'étreindre son amie.-_ Je t'aime San._

_- Moi aussi Q.-_ dit la Serpentard en la serrant elle aussi dans ses bras.-_ Bon, à huit heures à la salle sur demande ?_

_- Ok, à huit heures-_ dit Quinn en souriant.

Santana et Quinn était respectivement très contentes de cuisiner et de décorer pour leur petite amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarquèrent l'heure qu'il était.

-_ Q, il est déjà dix heures.-_ dit Santana.

_- Je suppose qu'elles doivent être en train de se demander où est-ce que nous sommes…_

_- Allons les chercher alors._

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle sur demande et coururent chercher leur petite amie. Santana se dirigea vers la cuisine, où la salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait à côté. Quand elle y arriva, elle attendit qu'un élève entre ou sorte pour qu'elle puisse entrer sans problèmes.

Peu de temps après être arrivée, un élève de première année s'approcha de la porte et Santana profita de l'occasion pour entrer dans la salle commune.

L'ambiance familiale et conviviale que dégageait la salle commune des Poufsouffle ne la surprit pas, elle l'avait toujours imaginé ainsi.

-_ Excuse-moi… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?-_ lui demanda un garçon de sixième année.

_- Je veux juste savoir où sont les dortoirs des filles._

_- D'accord…_

_- Alors ?_

_- En haut, à gauche._

_- Merci.-_ dit Santana en courant rapidement jusqu'au dortoir. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit quelques rires et su sans aucun doute que Brittany se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'aperçut aussitôt que toutes les filles la regardaient, mais le seul regard que la brune cherchait se trouvait au fond du dortoir. Elle alla tranquillement à la rencontre de Brittany.

-_ Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec nervosité.-_ Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici._

_- Je sais Britt, mais je devais absolument venir te voir._

_- Ah oui ?-_ demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

-_ Oui, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi.-_ dit-elle en lui tendant sa main que Brittany prit aussitôt. De petits rires nerveux firent leur apparition dans la pièce mais les deux filles les ignorèrent.

- _Où allons nous ?-_ demanda timidement Brittany.

-_ C'est une surprise.-_ dit la brune tout en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Brittany.-_ Tu dois juste me suivre._

A la différence de Santana, Quinn n'eut pas eu à attendre qu'un élève lui ouvre la porte de salle commune des Gryffondor, car quand elle y arriva, elle remarqua que sa petite amie en sortait. Quinn se cacha et attendit que Rachel passe à côté d'elle.

La jeune Serdaigle attrapa par surprise Rachel par la taille. Celle-ci se retourna, un peu effrayée.

-_ Quinn… tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Désolé.-_ dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi.-_ dit Quinn en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Les yeux de la brune s'illuminèrent.

-_ C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?_

_- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise._

_- Oh… allez Quinn, dis-le moi._

_- Tu devras attendre Rach, donne moi ta main.-_ dit-elle. La jeune Gryffondor obéit aussitôt et elles se mirent à marcher.

Rachel et Quinn retrouvèrent Brittany et Santana dans un couloir sombre du château. Santana et Quinn se sourirent.

-_ Prête ?-_ demanda Quinn à Rachel en recouvrant de ses mains les yeux de la brune. Rachel acquiesça.

_-_ _Prépare toi Brittany.-_ dit Santana en recouvrant elle aussi les yeux de sa petite amie.

-_ Vas-y !_- dit Brittany.

Santana et Quinn fermèrent les yeux et souhaitèrent que la pièce où devait se dérouler la soirée apparaisse. Les deux filles guidèrent leur petite amie respective à l'intérieur de la salle puis les laissèrent découvrir la surprise qu'elles leur avaient préparée.

- _Tadam !- _fit Santana.

_-_ _Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est magnifique !-_ dit Brittany en enlaçant immédiatement la brune.

-_ Quinn, c'est vraiment joli…-_ dit Rachel en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser.

-_ C'est pour toi.-_ dit Quinn.-_ Pour toutes les deux._

_- Et ce n'est pas tout.-_ dit Santana avec un sourire.-_ Vous devriez vous asseoir.-_ dit-elle en leur désignant des fauteuils sur lesquels les quatre filles pouvaient s'asseoir.

-_ Quand est-ce que vous avez planifié tout ça ?-_ demanda Brittany.

-_ C'est évident Britt… à l'infirmerie._

_- Et ouais… Quinn, tu m'aides ?-_ demanda Santana, Quinn acquiesça immédiatement. Et après quelques minutes, les deux filles leur apportèrent le dîner.- _Je sais que je suis loin d'être un grand chef, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.-_ dit Santana en rougissant un peu par la honte.

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles terminèrent de manger, Brittany et Rachel ne trouvèrent pas de mots pour les remercier pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour elles, d'ailleurs il leur restait encore quelque chose à faire pour elles…

-_ Bon, maintenant…-_ dit Quinn, un peu nerveuse.

-_ Attends, il y a quelque chose de plus ?-_ demanda aussitôt Brittany.

-_ Bien sûr que oui Britt.-_ répondit Santana en se levant, Quinn l'imita.-_ C'est une idée de Quinn…_

_- Sérieusement ?-_ dit Rachel, heureuse.

-_ Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi spécial que ce que tu m'as offert ce jour là… Je sais que je ne chante pas aussi bien que toi, mais je crois que…_

_- T'inquiètes, on va s'en sortir et elles vont adorer.-_ l'interrompit Santana

-_ Voilà une attitude qui me plait.-_ dit Rachel en riant, tandis que Brittany en fit de même.

-_ Bon, c'est pour vous deux.-_ dit Quinn.

Santana commença à chanter parce qu'elle s'était dit qu'en brisant la glace, Quinn ne serait plus aussi nerveuse.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I coual offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Son regard restait fixé sur celui de sa petite amie. Brittany lui souriait avec tant de douceur que quelques larmes perlaient ses yeux. Timidement, Santana prit la main de Quinn et la serra un instant. Ceci était tout ce dont la blonde avait besoin pour pourvoir chanter pour sa petite amie.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down thee avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Quinn sentait que son cœur battre à une vitesse extraordinaire, et elle espérait que Rachel ressente elle aussi la même chose. Les deux amies terminèrent de chanter le reste de la chanson.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy,make your dreams come true _

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends od the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Quand les deux filles se turent, Rachel et Brittany sautèrent presque de leur fauteuil pour aller prendre dans leurs bras leur petite amie.

-_ C'était magnifique… merci.-_ souffla la petite Gryffondor à l'oreille de Quinn.

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi._

_- Je t'aime Quinn._

_- Moi aussi Rachel.-_ dit Quinn avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-_ Britt…-_ dit Santana toujours submergée par leur accolade.

-_ Mhm…-_ fit la blonde sans lâcher sa petite amie.

-_ Ça te dit qu'on aille ailleurs ?_

_- Mais ici, tout est tellement joli.-_ dit Brittany, mais à peine avait fini sa phrase que Santana s'approcha de son oreille et lui mordit légèrement le lobe.-_ Bon, d'accord.-_ dit-elle sans se faire prier.

Santana prit la main de Brittany et elles sortirent aussitôt de la salle, Brittany avait des soupçons sur l'endroit où elle se rendaient, alors Santana n'eut pas vraiment besoin de la diriger à travers les couloirs, elles montèrent rapidement des escaliers et quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'être avec toi Britt.-_ dit la jeune brune tout en admirant sa petite amie.

_- Je t'aime San.-_ dit-elle tout en s'approchant d'elle et en l'attrapant par la taille. Santana s'approcha elle aussi et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elles se séparèrent, la jeune Serpentard ouvrit la porte et les deux filles entrèrent.

-_ Britt…-_ dit-elle en souriant.-_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi…_

_- Encore ?_

_- Retourne toi.-_ ordonna la brune, et Brittany s'exécuta. Les douces mains de Santana peignèrent les cheveux de la Poufsouffle, laissant sa nuque apparente. La brune sortit de sa poche le collier qu'elle avait eu du mal à récupérer, Brittany sourit en sentant sa petite amie lui passer à nouveau le collier autour du cou. Quand Santana eut terminé, ses lèvres embrassèrent le cou nu de sa petite amie, tandis que ses mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille.-_ Tu es si belle Britt…-_ dit-elle entre deux baisers. De légers soupirs s'échappèrent de la bouche de la blonde, tandis que les mains de Santana commençaient à jouer avec les vêtements qui recouvraient le ventre de la blonde.

-_ San…-_ soupira la blonde.

-_ Mhm…-_ dit la jeune Serpentard, tandis que ses mains se baladaient désormais sous les vêtements de Brittany. La jeune blonde se retourna immédiatement pour faire face à sa petite amie.

- _Je t'aime.-_ dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Santana.

-_ Je t'aime plus que toi.-_ dit la Serpentard avec un sourire. Brittany nia aussitôt de la tête et l'embrassa. Santana répondit au baiser et d'un pas maladroit, Brittany amena Santana jusqu'à la table la plus proche.

Les mains de Brittany commencèrent à caresser le corps parfait de la brune, et elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point ce corps réagissait à ses caresses.

…

Au même moment, dans la salle sur demande, Rachel et Quinn n'avaient même pas remarqué que leurs amies s'en étaient allées, elle ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsque la jeune Serdaigle poussa Rachel sur l'un des fauteuils.

-_ Quinn… nous ne sommes pas seules.-_ dit Rachel. Quinn se sépara un instant et regarda autour d'elle.

_- Elles sont parties… elles sont plus… heu… elles doivent avoir de l'avance sur nous.-_ dit elle en riant. La petite brune acquiesça puis l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira contre elle. Sentir le poids de Quinn sur elle, ses mains parcourir tout son corps et la respiration haletante de sa petite amie lui faisait sentir des papillons en bas du ventre.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dit Quinn avant d'embrasser le cou de Rachel, de petits soupirs sortirent de la bouche de la Gryffondor.

-_ Moi aussi… Quinn…-_ dit-elle avec difficulté.

- _Et moi plus…-_ dit-elle à l'oreille de la brune, tandis que sa main gauche s'aventurait sous la jupe de Rachel, la respiration de celle-ci s'accéléra et quelques gémissements firent leur apparition. Quinn ne put que sourire en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur la brune, elle l'aimait tant et se dit qu'elle ne vivait que pour la rendre heureuse. Son bonheur se trouvait à ses côtés, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

Ce jour là, les quatre filles savaient que tout allait bien, elles sentaient que quelque chose les tressaillait, que quelque chose faisait qu'elle ne souhaitait que le bonheur…_ Tu me rends heureuse. Être à tes côtés me rend heureuse et je t'en remercie._


	25. Chapter 22

_C'est la première fois que je me réveille à tes côtés et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose de mieux, ton corps près du mien, tes mains s'accrochant fortement à moi… c'est comme si nous pouvions nous emboîter parfaitement l'une à l'autre._

…

Santana regarda Brittany avec tendresse, la jeune Poufsouffle dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et recouvrait un peu son visage. Santana peigna ses cheveux afin de pouvoir admirer le visage de sa petite amie.

-_ Si calme… si jolie.-_ susurra Santana. De petits gémissements sortirent de la bouche de Brittany qui se réveilla tout doucement.-_ Bonjour.-_ dit Santana en serrant la blonde dans ses bras.

_- Bonjour San.-_ dit Brittany tout en parsemant de baisers le cou de la jeune Serpentard.

-_ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Britt-Britt ?-_ demanda-t-elle tendrement.

-_ Très bien.-_ répondit-elle en souriant-_ Et toi ?_

_- Très bien aussi… tu as bien dormi ?-_ demanda Santana.

- _Tu es très confortable San, alors oui j'ai bien dormi.-_ dit la Poufsouffle avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Santana sentit le bonheur envahir tout son être, elle adorait tout ce qui concernait Brittany, tout chez cette jeune danseuse faisait que sa vie était heureuse.

- _Merci.-_ dit tout à coup Santana, ce qui surprit Brittany.

-_ Merci pourquoi ?_

_- Pour être avec moi, pour être plus que ce que je mérites, pour avoir changer ma vie.-_ dit la jeune brune. Brittany se redressa immédiatement et s'assit, Santana le fit aussi. Lentement, Brittany prit les mains de la jeune Serpentard et la fit s'approcher d'elle.-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec toujours autant de tendresse.

-_ Shhh, tais-toi.-_ dit Brittany tandis qu'elle prenait maintenant le visage de Santana entre ses mains. Avec un peu de surprise, la jeune brune garda le silence. Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Brittany, qui commença à approcher le visage de Santana contre sa poitrine, la jeune Serpentard comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait faire et appuya son oreille contre Brittany.-_ Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dit que parfois les mots que l'on prononce ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on espère… tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as dis que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'aussi joli ?_

_- Je m'en souviens…-_ dit Santana en fermant les yeux et en écoutant le battement du cœur de Brittany.

-_ Tu le sens ?-_ Santana acquiesça.-_ Il ne bat que pour toi… à chaque fois que je te vois, que tu es à mes côtés, mon cœur ne fait rien d'autre que battre de bonheur…-_ la voix de Brittany se brisa un peu et Santana entoura sa taille de ses bras, juste pour continuer à écouter le battement du ce cœur.-_ Il ne m'appartient plus… chaque battement t'appartient, Santana.-_ Santana regarda immédiatement Brittany. Ses yeux bleus étaient perlés de quelques larmes, pas de larmes de tristesse, mais plutôt de larmes de bonheur.

-_ Je t'aime.-_ dit Santana en s'asseyant à la même hauteur que la jeune blonde.-_ Je t'aime Brittany Susan Pierce, à chaque seconde qui défile je sens que je t'aime toujours plus._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Santana, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.-_ dit Brittany tandis qu'elle entourait de ses bras le cou de Santana.

-_ Au fait…-_ dit-elle en attrapant une des mains de Brittany.-_ Il ne m'appartient plus non plus.-_ dit-elle en déposant la main de sa petite amie contre sa poitrine. Brittany sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille de Santana.

-_ Je le savais…-_ dit-elle avec son habituel ton moqueur. Santana se contenta de rire, et Brittany commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, sur son menton, tandis que sa main qui était contre la poitrine de Santana remonta jusqu'au cou de la jeune brune.

- _Je t'aime…-_ dit Santana une fois de plus.

-_ Je t'aime…-_ répéta Brittany avant de s'approcher des lèvres de sa petite amie. Lentement, les lèvres de la jeune blonde emprisonnèrent la lèvre inférieure de Santana, tandis que celle-ci étreignait Brittany et commençait à s'allonger à nouveau, en faisant que Brittany se retrouve sur elle. Timidement, la langue de la Poufsouffle effleura la commissure des lèvres de Santana, qui les entrouvrit immédiatement pour que Brittany puisse approfondir le baiser.

Le cœur des deux filles battaient la chamade, elles sentaient si bien quand elles étaient ensemble qu'elles pensaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas être plus chanceuse qu'à cet instant là. Santana était celle qui le pensait le plus… qui aurait pu penser qu'elle était destinée à connaître quelqu'un comme Brittany, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant, qui ferait que son cœur batte de joie. Brittany, un simple fille qui avait bien voulu prendre de son temps pour faire sa connaissance, pour lui sourire… et rien qu'avec cela, elle avait détruit la carapace de la jeune fille. Rien qu'en lui disant qu'elle était belle, elle avait réussit à faire en sorte que Santana ne puisse désirer quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour la première fois, un doute surgit en elle, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, également pour Brittany, elle n'était pas préparée à retourner chez elle et à se séparer de sa petite amie, bien sûr que non… Elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, c'était étrange, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas un futur sans Brittany, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans mais elle avait déjà des milliers de projets avec elle en tête…

-_ Brittany…-_ dit-elle tout à coup, tandis que la blonde embrassait son cou. Brittany s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Santana dans les yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?-_ demanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

-_ Je sais… euh, je sais que nous sommes encore très jeunes…-_ dit-elle en caressant nerveusement le bras de Brittany. Un petit « mhm » sortit de la bouche de sa petite amie.-_ Mais… j'étais en train de penser…_

_- A quoi San ?-_ demanda impatiemment Brittany.

- _Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare…_

_- Je ne le ferais jamais._

_- Ce n'est pas cela ce que je voulais dire… je ne veux pas te voir seulement de temps en temps, quelques après midi ou soirée par ci par là, je veux être toujours à tes côtés…-_ dit Santana en rougissant un peu.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?-_ dit-elle toujours d'une voix tendre.

-_ Viens vivre avec moi… Je sais que ça peut paraître… _

_- D'accord.-_ l'interrompit rapidement Brittany.

-_ Vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr, moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparée de toi… et moi aussi j'étais en train de penser…-_ dit-elle en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune brune.

- _A quoi Britt ?-_ demanda Santana tandis qu'elle entourait la blonde avec ses bras.

-_ J'ai honte de te le dire…-_ dit-elle en rougissant à son tour.

-_ Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Britt._

_- Je sais, bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi mon amour…_

_- Alors, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?-_ demanda Santana avec curiosité.

-_ Tu vas penser que c'est ridicule…_

_- Bien sûr que non mon cœur._

_- Je veux être avec toi… pour toujours…_

_- Moi aussi Britt.-_ dit Santana avec gaieté.

-_ Je veux me marier avec toi.-_ dit rapidement Brittany. Santana garda le silence un instant et sentit que son cœur allait exploser, elle était en train de tout s'imaginer, elle imaginait une maison où elle et Brittany allait vivre, peut-être avec des enfants… Brittany serait une mère formidable, elle n'en avait aucun doute.-_ Je savais que tu penserais que c'est ridicule._

_- Britt, je ne le penserais jamais… c'est juste que j'étais en train de m'imaginer comment sera notre vie._

_- Et ?-_ demanda Brittany, un peu moins nerveuse.

-_ Je t'imagine comme étant une parfaite maman.-_ dit-elle en regardant ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-_ Tu le crois vraiment ?-_ dit-elle surprise.

-_ Je ne le crois pas, je le sais… tu es parfaite B._

_- Toi aussi tu l'es San, tu es toujours la meilleure… tu seras la meilleure maman du monde._

_- Tu le penses sérieusement ?_

_- Bien sûr San._

_-_ _Ça sera génial…-_ dit tout à coup Santana. Brittany se redressa à nouveau et regarda la brune avec joie.-_ Ça le sera Britt…-_ dit Santana en voyant l'expression de surprise qu'affichait Brittany.-_ Je sais que nous serons toujours ensemble._

_- Moi aussi je le sais.-_ dit Brittany en se levant rapidement. La jeune Poufsouffle tendit sa main pour que Santana puisse se lever. La brune l'attrapa immédiatement.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Mets ta main sur mon épaule San.-_ dit Brittany avec un sourire, Santana obéit.-_ Je suppose que nous devons commençait à nous entraîner…-_ dit-elle en souriant, la brune se put que rire. Brittany s'approcha un peu plus de Santana et commença à fredonner, la jeune Serpentard put alors s'imaginer de la musique grâce à ce fredonnement. Lentement, Brittany commença à danser et Santana la suivit.

-_ C'est notre première valse.-_ dit Santana en appuyant sa tête contre Brittany.

- _Et pas notre dernière.-_ fit Brittany.-_ Je t'aime Santana._

_- Moi aussi Britt, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime… tu es mon Felix Felicis._

_- Toi aussi tu es le mien San.-_ dit-elle avec un petit rire.

…

_Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte, franchement je ne le sais pas… mais tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie, tu es plus que tout ce que je pourrais souhaiter, et pourtant j'en souhaite des choses… A chaque jour qui passait, j'avais l'impression que rien de bien n'arriverait dans ma vie, que tous les jours il n'y aurait que ce passé tourmenté heure après heure… Je sentais que je vieillirais sans rien faire de bien. Jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie, au début je ne voulais pas l'accepter parce que tu n'étais pas ce que à qui je m'attendais… mais maintenant je ne pourrais pas demander quelque chose de mieux. Je te demande de prendre ma main et de ne jamais la lâcher, je te demande d'embraser mes lèvres jusqu'à ce que tu les rendes aussi douces que les tiennes, je te demande de faire battre mon cœur aussi fortement que tu le fais maintenant…_

_Je te promet de tout te donner, tout ce qu'il m'appartient sera à toi maintenant… chaque soupir sera tien, chaque pensée te concernera, chaque battement de mon cœur portera ton nom… Je t'offre ma vie, je te l'offre sincèrement…_

_Je t'aime…_

…

_Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour à Poudlard et j'ai l'impression que tout est étrange, peut-être est-ce du à cette nervosité qui anime tout le monde, à ce doute concernant tout mon futur hors de ce château, notre futur à toutes._

Santana se promenait tranquillement dans le parc main dans la main avec Brittany, quand elles croisèrent Quinn et Rachel qui riaient gaiement.

-_ Salut.-_ les salua Santana.

_- Salut les filles, comment allez vous ?-_ demanda Rachel, en serrant sa petite amie par la taille.

-_ C'est un peu bizarre, non ?-_ dit Brittany en regardant le château avec mélancolie.

-_ Ça l'est… ce château est mon chez moi.-_ dit Quinn.

-_ Le mien aussi… mais maintenant nous devons en trouver un nouveau.-_ dit Santana en regardant Brittany.

-_ Je suis d'accord.-_ dit Rachel tout en regardant elle aussi sa petite amie avec complicité.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?-_ demanda Brittany avec curiosité.

-_ Et bien… à la fin de l'été, Rachel et moi, nous irons vivre ensemble.-_ dit Quinn avec joie.

-_ C'est génial !-_ S'exclamèrent ensemble Santana et Brittany.

-_ Je sais… et nous irons à New Yerk…  
>- New York.-<em> corrigea Rachel avec un sourire.

-_ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir pour vous.-_ dit Brittany elle aussi avec un air complice.

-_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ?-_ demanda Rachel avec impatience.

-_ Et bien… il se trouve que la danse plait beaucoup à quelqu'un…-_ dit Santana tout en regardant sa petite amie.-_ Et si danser est ce qu'elle veut… alors elle l'aura._

_- Je n'aime pas seulement danser, je t'aime toi aussi.-_ dit Brittany en étreignant la Serpentard.

-_ Allez, dites-nous !-_ fit Quinn.

-_ Nous allons nous aussi à New York._- annonça Brittany.

-_ Je ne peux pas le croire.-_ dit Rachel en enlaçant ses amies.

-_ Mais, il a vraiment beaucoup de moldus, Santana…-_ la prévint discrètement Quinn.

-_ Je sais que j'irai là où elle ira… c'est aussi simple que ça.-_ lui répondit la jeune brune avec autant de discrétion.-_ Ce ne sont pas des moldus qui me sépareront d'elle.-_ termina-t-elle avec un sourire. Quinn enlaça alors son amie.

-_ Je suppose que nous nous verrons bientôt alors._

_-_ _Bien sûr que oui Quinn.-_ dit Santana.

-_ Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.-_ dit Rachel en attrapant la main de sa petite amie.

-_ Bien sûr, notre dernier banquet nous attend.-_ dit Brittany en imitant Rachel.

Les quatre filles sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, dans leur tête il n'y avait rien d'autre que des projets et de la joie à commencer une nouvelle vie en compagnie de la personne qu'elles aimaient…

…

_Bonheur : « État d'esprit rendu heureux par la possession d'un bien » Quand on y pense bien, cette définition ne s'éloigne pas beaucoup de ma définition du bonheur._

_Bonheur : « Rien d'autre que t'avoir à mes côtés… tu es mon bonheur, toi et personne d'autre que toi._

* * *

><p>Note: Pour la définition du mot bonheur, j'ai du la traduire au lieu de prendre l'originale, donc celle du dictionnaire, comme l'auteur l'a fait dans sa fiction, puisque je trouvais que la définition française n'avait rien à voir avec la seconde.<p>

Cette histoire se termine donc sur ce chapitre, cela m'a fait très plaisir de la traduire et merci à tous pour vos reviews.


End file.
